


13 Reasons Why Timeline

by just_chiara



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Fandom Resource, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Bullism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: A complete timeline of all events that happened or were mentioned in seasons 1 & 2 of "13 Reasons Why".





	1. Notes

# Notes

## Names

  * For teenagers, I used their first name (i.e., Clay, Zach, Jessica, etc.);
  * For the teachers/school administrators, I used their last name (i.e., Porter, Bolan, Childs, etc.)
  * For parents and family members, I generally used Character A’s parents/mother/brother/etc. However, a few adults are called by their first name: 
    * Olivia and Andy are Hannah’s parents;
    * Lainie and Matt are Clay’s parents;
    * Bill and Carolyn are Alex’s parents; Peter is his brother;
    * Karen and May are Zach’s mother and sister respectively;
    * Amber is Justin’s mother, Seth is her boyfriend;
    * Sonya is the school’s lawyer for the Bakers trial;
    * Dennis is the Baker’s lawyer.



## Timeline

Most of the flashbacks don’t come with a handy timestamp. I was able to figure out when some events (definitely, most likely or probably) happened. A few were harder to pinpoint with any degree of accuracy: I’ve made a note when that’s the case.

## Flashbacks & Inconsistencies

All flashbacks are told from the point of view of one character (usually Hannah in S1 and whoever was testifying during that episode in S2.) This means that they could be unreliable. Two characters/people will not perceive the same event the same way, and their memories of it will be different. (It’s just how our brains work.) There is also a chance that a character could be lying about what happened.

When the information about an event is contradictory, I have either chosen the version supported by the most evidence, or noted the discrepancy in canon.

## The dates in episode 2x13

The episode tells us that the events take place on “Thursday, April 18” and the following two days. However, S2 is set in 2018 and April 18 was a Friday not a Thursday. I’ve chosen to set these events on Thursday, April 19; Friday, April 20; and Saturday, April 21. (Seriously, though, Netflix: check a calendar next time.)

## “Upset”

Since it would have often taken too long to accurately describe a character’s mental state, I chose to use “upset” as an umbrella term for “experiencing strong negative emotions.”

## Objectivity

I tried to be as objective as possible but I’m human and I have opinions and biases. Sometimes they probably show in my interpretation of events/reactions, and in the words I picked to describe them. Also, I made this timeline for myself for fanfic writing purposes. Since I mostly write about Alex, Zach, Clay, Justin and Jessica, these are the characters I focused on the most. (And I’m a Zalex shipper so I included _a lot_ of detail when describing their scenes. And no, I will not apologize for it.)

## Mistakes

I’m sure I’ve made a few. If you find any, please let me know and I’ll fix them. You can leave a comment here, or contact me on [Tumblr](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/). (Referencing the episode & scene, if possible, since I cannot watch the entire series again every time I need to check something.)

## Use, sharing & crediting

Feel free to use this as a reference for fanfic purposes or any other fandom activity. It's the whole reason why I'm sharing it instead of letting it sit on my hard drive. A link back is always nice but not necessary. Comments are very much appreciated and always make my day ♥ but are 100% optional.

If you have a fansite and would like to have this timeline (or parts of it) on your website, please contact me first. (No need to ask if you're simply linking to this page, only if you want to re-post content.)

## In case anyone was wondering

No, I do not have a life.


	2. Pre-Series

# Pre-Series

## Before 2015

(1x03) ~2004-2014 – Elementary & middle school: Clay and Skye are friends.

(2x12) ~2006/2007 – 3rd grade: Justin wears to school the same clothes more than one day in a row. His mother also sometimes/often forgets to pack him a lunch. Bryce and Justin become friends after Bryce saves Justin from a bully and shares his lunch with him. Bryce is already a little bully who steals sweets from other kids, but he’s nice to Justin.

(1x12) ~2006-2017 – Justin has a difficult family life: his mother is an addict, her boyfriends can be abusive, he gets thrown out sometimes. Bryce is always there for him: giving him a place to stay, buying him things he needs. When Justin’s mother is arrested for possession, Bryce gets his father to bail her out. (It’s not really out of kindness, or not entirely at least: Bryce wants to own Justin.)

(1x01) ~2007/2008 – 4th grade: Clay goes to Kat’s birthday party.

(1x02) ~2013/2014 – 7th grade: Clay and Tony are friends. Clay is bullied. They stuck his head in a toilet once.

(1x02) ~2013/2014 (could be earlier) – Clay has nightmares and anxiety. He takes anti-depressants and talks to a psychiatrist, dr. Ellman. In 2015, he stops taking the meds anymore.

(2x13) Summer 2014 – The night before Bryce’s first day of high school, Justin sleeps over and they talk about how they are going to rule the school.

(1x02) Around 2012-2014 – Jess tells her friend Amy about her sex dreams with various Avengers, including Scarlett Johansson. When Jess moves away, Amy accidentally posts about it on social media and people at Jess’s new school read it.

(1x08) Unknown – Andy quits his job, for which he had to travel a lot to pharmaceutical conventions. They borrow some money from Olivia’s parents and open their own drugstore.

## School year 2015/2016

_(Note: Freshman year of high school for most characters.)_

(1x07) Clay and Skye stop talking to each other: she changed and he doesn’t know what to say anymore.

(1x01) There are rumors that Clay is gay.

(2x09) At some point, Clay helps Cyrus fix his bike.

(2x10) At Ridgeview High, Hannah hangs out with two “mean girls”, Lindsay and Alicia. They bully a girl, Sarah. Hannah doesn’t like it but would rather be a bully than bullied. They all get suspended for a week. They stop bullying Sarah after that, but everyone at school hates Sarah for telling on them so she ends up dropping out of school.

(2x12) (Could be the year before) Coach Rick “gives” Bryce the Clubhouse and tells him to be responsible.

## Summer 2016

(1x01) Hannah moves to Crestmont. The Bakers want a fresh start for her and for the family. (2x08) When they enroll Hannah at Liberty High, Andy and Olivia explicitly ask the school about their bullying policies. They let Liberty High know that Hannah had some problems at her previous school. Liberty High has a zero tolerance bullying policy. (Or so it says.)

(1x01) About five weeks after moving to Crestmont, Hannah starts working at the cinema.

(1x01) Clay starts working at the cinema three weeks after Hannah. She trains him.

(1x12) (Around this time) The Standalls move to Crestmont to live more peacefully. (1x02) The Davises also move to Crestmont. (Jessica’s father is in the military and they move because of his job.)

(1x01) At work, Hannah teases Clay about his bike helmet. She invites him to the party she’s throwing at her house tomorrow night.

(1x01) Party at Hannah’s house a few days before school starts. It’s a goodbye part for her only friend there, Kat. Kat threw it so Hannah would meet some people. Tyler is there and he takes pictures. Bryce introduces himself to Hannah; Kat warns her about him. Kat is dating Justin. She wants to introduce Hannah and Zach, but Hannah starts falling for Justin instead.

(1x01) Kat moves away. It’s over between her and Justin.

## School year 2016/2017

_(Note: Sophomore year of high school for most characters.)_

### September 2016

(1x01/1x02) Hannah, Jessica and Alex are new at Liberty High.

(2x01) First day of school: Tyler is the Student Life photographer and is trying to get some candids. Bryce, Justin, Zach and a couple of jocks pose for him. After Tyler leaves, they notice Hannah. Most people tell Tyler to go away; Hannah offers to pose for a picture. He helps her open her locker, then asks her if she’d like to do a photoshoot. She accepts.

(1x01) A couple of days after school started, Justin introduces himself to Hannah and flirts with her.

(2x08) Some jocks make comments about Alex’s hair making him gay. Justin says that’s stupid.

(2x11) The Liberty Tigers win a football game thanks to a last-minute touchdown by Bryce. Bryce and Zach are very in synch during the game. Monty and Scott also play. Zach’s parents are there; Bryce’s parents are not even though they are in town and he’s jealous of Zach. Mr. Dempsey congratulates Bryce on a great game. Olivia made Hannah go to the game with her to meet some people; after the game Hannah talks with Bryce: she introduces herself again, even though they already met at Kat’s party because he doesn’t seem to remember her. He tells her his parents are in Zurich and that’s why they aren’t there. He says they should hang out sometime.

(2x01) (Could be a few weeks later) Hannah puts on a lot of make-up for her photoshoot with Tyler. Olivia recommends she tones it down or she’ll give people the wrong idea. When she meets with Tyler, she’s been crying. He takes several pictures of her.

(1x02) Two weeks after school starts, Hannah and Jessica meet thanks to Mrs. Antilly, the school counselor. They click and, after school, they go to Monet’s together for hot chocolate. Jess tells Hannah about the Avengers dreams and her reputation at her old school. Hannah says she knows what it’s like to have a reputation. They become friends.

### October/November/December 2016

(1x02) Two weeks later, Hannah and Jessica meet Alex at Monet’s and they all become friends.

(1x02) Alex is put in remedial math because “the math from his old school is not the same math they have here.”

(1x01) Hannah asks Kat about Justin, and Kat says she can have him. Hannah finds ways to run into him at school and even goes to basketball games. She meets Clay at one of them. He notices she’s there for Justin.

(2x03) Jessica and Alex tell Hannah she needs to lower her expectations for her first kiss or she’ll never have one. They play a game and they all kiss. Alex and Jessica’s kiss gets more intense than a kiss between friends should be.

(1x01) Hannah is talking with Clay after school. Zach drives by with Justin and two friends in his car. Justin offers her a ride. She pretends to takes the bus, he follows her on it, she gives him her number, then she gets off and leaves him on the bus. Later, Justin texts her. They meet at Eisenhower Park for a date and they kiss. (2x12) Justin walks her home. At home, he gets into a fight with Seth because he’s being abusive to his mother. He texts Hannah and she tells him to come over. He tells her about his family situation, then falls asleep on her bed. She sleeps on the floor.

(2x12) Next morning: Justin sneaks out without her parents seeing him. Bryce figures out he didn’t sleep at his house. (1x01) At school, Bryce teases Justin until Justin shows him the picture he took of Hannah: it’s just her coming down the slide at the park, but the angle/framing makes it looks like a sexual situation. Bryce sends it to the whole school. Zach and a couple of their friends hold Justin back while he does. Hannah becomes aware of it during Communications class. (Clay, Justin, Zach and Sheri are also there.) Hannah gets a reputation as a “slut”. At lunch, Hannah sits with Clay and tries to make casual conversation. He’s angry at her because he thinks she slept with Justin, and he hurts her feelings. (2x01) Tyler talks to Hannah: he asks her if she wants to do another photoshoot. He means it as a compliment but she takes it the wrong way. (1x02) After school, at Monet’s, Jess and Alex show Hannah their support. (2x05) Justin texts Hannah to say that he’s sorry. She ignores him. Over the following weeks, Justin keeps texting Hannah to apologize and she keeps ignoring him.

(2x01) Tyler sends Hannah the pictures from the photoshoot. Hannah shows them to her mother. She says she’s deleting them all because pictures can be twisted and used against you.

(1x02) (Could be a bit earlier/later) Jess’s father is deployed to the Middle East again. She tells Hannah and Alex.

(2x10) (Could be earlier or later, but it’s before Tony’s first date with Ryan) Tony beats up a guy when he catches him breaking into his car. He gets arrested. It’s his first strike.

(1x02) Alex and Zach become friends, then Alex becomes friends with Justin, too, since Justin is always hanging out with Zach. Bill is relieved that his son finally has some male friends. Alex likes that someone as popular as Justin likes him. He starts hanging out with the guys, even though he doesn’t like Bryce, and stops coming to Monet’s.

(1x02) Alex and Jessica start dating.

(1x02) Jessica and Hannah stop meeting at Monet’s. They both say the other stopped coming. At some point after this but before February 2017, Jess joins the cheerleading squad.

(2x10) (Could be a bit sooner or a bit later) Hannah and Tony meet, start hanging out and become friends.

(2x11) (Around this time) Hannah and Bryce hang out together at Hickman’s Bridge several times. He opens up to her. They keep their friendship a secret and it never turns into a relationship.

(1x02) Hannah sees Alex and Jessica holding hands at lunch. She’s hurt.

(1x02) During a break at work, Hannah asks Clay if she could ever be as pretty as Jessica and doesn’t take it well when Clay doesn’t reply like she would like him to.

(1x02) Alex and Jessica go on their first real date to the movies. It’s a Wednesday and they think Hannah won’t be there, but she is. (2x03) Alex doesn’t see a problem with letting Hannah know they’re dating, but Jessica realizes it would hurt Hannah and tries to keep it a secret. When that fails, she still tries to include her. (1x02) It’s awkward. They’re embarrassed; she’s jealous and rude. (2x03) When Alex buys popcorns, Hannah asks him when he and Jessica started dating. She is hurt/jealous. Alex tells Hannah it’s not all about her, then he tells Jessica that Hannah is obsessed with him and that he doesn’t want to break up over her drama. Jess says they should back off until she gets over it.

(1x10) Jessica’s father is a bit hard on Alex: mostly on principle, since he’s a boy dating his little girl, but the hair doesn’t help. However, he likes that Alex says “yes, sir” and “no, sir”.

(2x10) (Probably around this time) Ryan flirts with Tony at school. Tony doesn’t think Ryan is his type but he also finds him attractive. (2x10) Tony tells Hannah about Ryan one afternoon when she takes him to get a manicure with her. Hannah encourages him to ask him out. (2x10) Pushed by Hannah, Tony asks Ryan out on a date. Tony says he wants to take him to an art show on Saturday.

(2x10) Tony and Ryan’s date goes well. Tony doesn’t want to kiss him in public: he says it’s because he wants to take things slow. A guy sees them and insults them. Ryan tries to get Tony to walk away but the guy keeps using homophobic language and Tony loses it: he beats up the guy badly. He tells Ryan to leave and he does. Tony keeps beating up the guy until someone calls the police. He runs. (2x05) Hannah is at work, Clay isn’t there. Tony comes in; his hand is bleeding. She hides him and lies to the police when they ask her if she saw anyone matching Tony’s description. Tony tells her what happened. She tells him about bullying Sarah. (Timeline inconsistency: Hannah writes about this day in the journal Ryan will give her several months from now.) (2x12) The man Tony beat up loses an eye and is in a coma for days.

(2x10) Tony and Ryan start dating. (1x12) Ryan always introduces Tony as “Tony, my boyfriend” and Tony doesn’t like it because it makes him feel like a possession.

(2x11) (Probably around this time) Hannah and Bryce are still hanging out in secret. He takes her to the Clubhouse, makes her smoke and takes a picture of her in his varsity jacket. He tries to kiss her but she tells him she only likes him as a friend.

(2x05) After the Clubhouse, Hannah thinks maybe she’ll get to hang out with the popular kids but she doesn’t. She writes a poem about it at some point. (She will never share it with Ryan.)

(1x02) Alex wants to have sex with Jess because he is in love with her and because the guys already think he is having sex with her. She says no. He breaks up with her.

(1x03) School office: Jessica is waiting to meet with Mrs. Antilly when Hannah comes in. Hannah can tell Jessica is upset and asks her if she wants to talk at Monet’s after school. Jess says it’s been a while because there’s been a lot going on. Alex arrives and Hannah invites him, too. There is a lot of tension between Alex and Jess. Tyler is also there and witnesses the exchange.

(1x03) Same day, at lunch: Bryce starts the Hot or Not List. All the guys work on it. Alex writes Jessica’s and Hannah’s names as Worst Ass and Best Ass respectively to make Jessica angry.

(1x03) Same day: Hannah asks Clay is he noticed anything weird about Alex lately. Clay asks her if she wants to watch the stars with him after their shift tonight.

(1x03) That night: Alex goes to the movies by himself. After they clean up, Hannah and Clay climb on the roof and watch the sky together.

(1x03) The next day, at school: the List is out and everyone is staring at Hannah and talking behind her back. (1x02/1x03) Zach and Marcus walk behind Hannah in the hallway making sexual poses/gestures. (1x03) Zach passes the List on in Communications class. Hannah sees it.

(1x03) Same day: Clay is tutoring Jeff in the library. Jeff tries to help him with girls. Skye shushes them.

(1x03) Same day, at lunch: Clay sits with Hannah. She is really sensitive, Clay says the wrong thing (“You made the hot list”) and she gets upset.

(1x03) Same day: Hannah walks into the boys’ locker room while Alex, Zach, Justin, Bryce and Clay are there. She is mad at Alex about the List. Zach tells her she can’t be in there and then the gym teacher tells her to leave. The guys assume Alex had sex with her. He lets them believe it because it gives him the kind of reputation Bryce’s clique praises. (He looks uncomfortable, though.) They thought he was still with Jessica, he tells them they broke up. Justin warns Alex that Hannah is a “crazy bitch.” Zach wonders how “little Alex” is getting more sex than all of them combined.

(1x02) Same day: Jess tells Hannah they need to talk. They meet at Monet’s after school. Jessica thinks the break-up and the List are Hannah’s fault, that she meddled, that she is dating/hooking up with Alex.

(1x03) (Probably) a few days later: Hannah goes to the Blue Spot liquor store for chocolate. Bryce grabs her ass.

(2x05) (Probably around this time) Hannah stops ignoring Justin’s texts. They start texting and talking on the phone sometimes. She does it out of loneliness. At school, they don’t speak, mostly because Justin doesn’t want to be seen talking to her.

(1x01) (Around this time) The Bakers move to a different house in a cheaper neighborhood.

(2x02) Hannah and Courtney interact several times at school and Courtney develops a crush on Hannah.

(2x01) Tyler prints out the best pictures from the photoshoot he did of Hannah so she would see how beautiful she is even if everyone at school calls her a slut.

(1x04) Clay walks Hannah home after work. He could/should kiss her but hugs her instead. (2x01) Tyler is waiting for her to give her the pictures. When he sees her with Clay, he gets shy and hides from them. He starts taking pictures of her. He sees her in her bedroom sexting (Justin?) and showing herself off. (1x04) She notices she has a stalker and it scares her.

(2x02) Hannah tells her mother about her stalker. Olivia doesn’t believe her.

(1x04) At school, Hannah and Courtney talk during class. Hannah tells Courtney about her stalker. Courtney offers to help. Jess and Clay are also in the classroom.

(1x04) Courtney and Hannah have a sleepover at Hannah’s to catch her stalker. Courtney lies to her fathers for the first time. Olivia and Andy are out on a date. Courtney and Hannah drink and play truth or dare. Hannah tells Courtney she only kissed Justin, nothing more. Courtney dares Hannah to kiss her and she does, then Courtney kisses Hannah. (2x02) Courtney confesses to Hannah that the kiss meant something to her. It was Courtney’s first kiss and she feels like it was ruined. Hannah feels bad and so she kisses her again. (1x04) Tyler takes pictures. Hannah and Courtney see him. Courtney panics and leaves.

(1x04) The next morning, Hannah tries to talk to Courtney but Courtney acts like nothing happened. Hannah gets the pictures back from Tyler but he secretly keeps a copy. Tyler asks Hannah to hang out and she laughs at him. He shares the picture of the kiss. No one figures out who the girls are. Courtney is still really upset and tells Hannah to stay away from her.

(1x04) Clay masturbates to the picture of Hannah and Courtney kissing.

(1x05) For weeks, Hannah tries to be Courtney’s friend but Courtney ignores her.

(1x05) Clay loses a bet to Jeff: Jeff gets higher than a C on a paper/test, so Clay has to go to the Winter Formal. He buys a ticket from Courtney. Hannah arrives: she’s not planning on going to the dance. Both Courtney and Clay suggest she should.

(1x05) Hannah sits with Courtney at lunch and pushes her to talk about the kiss and her sexuality, which Courtney doesn’t want/isn’t ready to discuss. When Courtney’s friends arrive, Courtney invites her to eat lunch with them. They ask Hannah to go to the dance with them. (1x05) Hannah asks her parents for a limo for the dance but they say it’s too expensive. She believes having friends depends on it.

(1x05) Andy upgrades their lease to get a nicer car for Hannah to drive to the dance. She’s happy.

(1x05) Winter Formal. Hannah drives Courtney and her friends there. She forgets to turn off the headlights. Jessica and Justin go together; Zach and Bryce both bring a date; Alex and Clay are there by themselves; Tyler takes pictures; Tony is the DJ and is there with Ryan. Jess and Hannah talk and are friendly. Alex tells Jess once again that he’s sorry and he loves her. Bryce tells Hannah and Courtney he figured out it’s them in the pictures. Monty tells Courtney the same thing. To protect herself, Courtney gets scared, lies and says it’s Hannah with another girl; she also confirms the rumors about Hannah and Justin. (2x13) Monty sexually molests Courtney. (1x05) After Jeff encourages him, Clay asks Hannah to dance. Monty tells Hannah what Courtney told him. Clay hears him. Hannah gets angry at Courtney. Jess gets drunk, and Hannah takes her home. Clay tells Jeff he doesn’t care about the rumors but he believes Hannah thinks he does. Hannah’s car doesn’t start because the battery is dead; Tony fixes it for her. Tony gives her the tape of the song “The Night We Met”.

### January 2017

(1x07) In Communications class, when a guy fat-shames a girl, both Hannah and Zach stand up for her. Sheri, Justin and Clay are also there. Ms. Bradley has recently started the Compliments Bags Project: each student has his/her own brown bag and other students can leave compliments (or messages) for them. Hannah gets anonymous bunny drawings (from Clay). Zach’s is empty. He admits to Hannah that he always feels stupid checking it and that it’s “soul-crashing” to find it empty. Hannah thinks that, because he’s popular, he doesn’t need compliments/messages.

(1x07) Marcus is campaigning for student body president and Courtney for VP. Courtney leaves campaign flyers in her classmates’ compliments bags. Skye calls her out on it. Sheri and Hannah talk about the bunny drawings; Hannah is jealous of how many compliments Sheri gets.

(1x12) The basketball team gets to the play-offs. Justin needs new shoes to play and Bryce gets them for him, pretending he already had an extra pair.

### February 2017

(1x06) The cheerleaders organize the Oh My Dollar Valentines: you fill out a survey and an algorithm gives you a list of five compatible matches. Hannah describes Clay in the “Who you’re looking for” part of the survey, but she doesn’t get him as a match; she gets Bryce, Alex and three other guys. Jess, Courtney, Tyler, Clay, Marcus, Zach also fill out a survey. Jeff helps Clay with his Dollar Valentine survey, filling out the “Who you are” part for him. (1x07) Zach hoped he’d get Hannah but he doesn’t.

(1x06) Since there is no same-sex option, Ryan is against the Dollar Valentines and publishes them in his zine (without any names.) Tony thinks it’s still wrong.

(2x04) Alex, Zach, Justin, Bryce and Marcus talk about the Dollar Valentines. Zach says he didn’t get anyone good on his list. Justin catches him looking at Hannah and asks him if he’s looking for “a sure thing.” Alex says Hannah is a lot to handle and not worth the trouble. They all tease Marcus about his promise to save himself till marriage. Marcus lies and says that Hannah is on his list. Bryce bets him $100 he won’t be able to get to second base with her. (1x06) Marcus calls Hannah and asks her out. Sheri encourages Hannah to say yes. (2x04) Courtney asks Marcus if he even likes Hannah. He tells her about the bet with Bryce.

(1x06) On Feb. 14, at work, Clay and Hannah talk about the Dollar Valentines. She tells him about her list and Marcus calling her. He says he didn’t do the survey, but then Jeff accidentally reveals to her that it was a lie. Hannah decides to go out with Marcus. (2x04) Hannah tells her parents about her date tonight.

(1x06) Marcus makes Hannah wait for an hour at Rosie’s Diner before showing up. Zach and three other guys are with him. He’s nice and charming at first, but then makes it clear he expects sex. She pushes him away. He leaves with his friends. She sits there crying. Zach comes back and sits with her. (1x07) He’s kind to her and tries to make her feel better.

(2x04) Feb. 15: Marcus tells Monty and Scott that Hannah is just a tease, that she’s crazy and just likes the attention. The rumor spreads. Hannah confronts Marcus about the date and the rumors.

(1x07) Same day: Marcus hands out pins for his class president campaign. Zach sees Hannah sitting alone in the cafeteria and talks to her. He’s nice to her and asks her out. She thinks he’s doing it on a dare or only wants sex like Marcus. He says the wrong thing while trying to say the right thing. She calls him an idiot and publicly turns him down, humiliating him in front of his friends. Justin, Bryce, Marcus and other jocks are watching. They tease him about it.

(1x07) Feb. 16: Zach is angry at Hannah for the way she treated him when he tried to be nice to her and starts stealing from her compliments bag.

### March/April/May 2017

(At some point during the spring) Marcus wins the student body president election.

(1x07) Hannah figures out that Zach is taking her compliments. She writes him a letter telling him how hard life is getting, how lonely she feels and how she needs those compliments. She says she sees him throw the letter away but, actually, he doesn’t: he keeps it. She calls after him in the hallway: “Why me?” He runs away. The letter affected him quite deeply, but he doesn’t know what to do and so he doesn’t do anything. (1x07) Hannah texts Jessica to talk about it. Jess says she’ll meet her at Monet’s but then doesn’t show up. Skye is working at Monet’s and asks Hannah if she’s waiting for Clay. Hannah realizes she doesn’t have any friends. She writes a note about suicide.

(1x07) Next day: Hannah leaves the note as an anonymous class discussion topic in Communications class. She expects Zach to say something. He realizes it was Hannah who wrote it, but doesn’t know how to handle the topic, it scares him, and so he doesn’t say anything – in class or to her. Courtney says whoever wrote it is looking for attention; Sheri suggests it could be a cry for help; Justin says it could be a joke and Sky says it isn’t. Most people assume it was Skye who wrote it. Clay is there but we don’t see him join the discussion. Ms. Bradley tells whoever wrote the message that they are not alone and there are resources for people struggling with suicidal thoughts. When class is over, Zach looks really sad. Justin and other friend of his try to get him to skip Biology and take a long lunch, they say they need his car and tease him about crying while dissecting a frog. He seems really lonely.

(2x09) Over the following weeks, Ms. Bradley repeatedly offers her time as well as external resources to anyone who might be struggling with suicidal thoughts.

(1x08) College and Career Fair at school. Courtney and Marcus check out colleges together, Tyler shows his portfolio, Alex looks into music school, Zach and Justin check out a college that only requires a C- average to play, Jess sits at the army stand with her father, Ryan tries to get Tony to at least consider college by telling him they have scholarships but Tony isn’t interested in spending four more years studying. Hannah realizes her grades and financial situation don’t allow her much of a choice as far as colleges as concerned. She talks to a librarian, who invites her to come to Poetry Club.

(1x08) Hannah goes to Poetry Club: Ryan is there. She’s still angry at him for publishing the List. She later tells her mother that she doesn’t think she’ll go back. Olivia encourages her to dream big when she plans her future. Ryan goes to the Bakers’ store after closing time to apologize to Hannah and gives her a journal as a peace offering. He asks her to come back to Poetry Club.

(1x08) Hannah’s grades have been dropping after a strong start. She talks to Porter about career options: she wants to go to NYU or Columbia University. He suggests her goals might be unrealistic.

(1x08) Hannah goes back to Poetry Club. Ryan reads a poem he wrote (probably about Tony.) She asks him to teach her how to be a better writer. He tries to be her friend and also needs a friend himself. Hannah and Ryan start meeting two nights a week. He encourages her to tell her truth when she writes, to expose herself.

(2x05) Hannah writes a poem about Justin: she knows nothing can/will happen between them, but she still fancies him. She shares it with Ryan. She doesn’t tell him who it is about, but then he sees a text from Justin on her phone and figures it out.

(2x11) (Could be a bit earlier or later) Bryce’s mother walks in on him having sex. She doesn’t say anything about it but he sees her.

(2x08) Andy has an affair with Valerie Hampton.

(2x05) Hannah is at Monet’s writing poetry and texting Justin. She tells him where she is and he comes. They haven’t talked in a while. He keeps looking around to check that none of his friends are there. Ryan gets there and Justin leaves quickly.

(2x08) After about a month since the affair started, Hannah sees her father and Valerie together while on a work break. That night, her father talks to her about it. She’s angry. He says he will end it tonight and she makes him promise he will tell her mother, otherwise she will. He does.

(2x08) Olivia and Andy have a fight about the affair. Olivia is crying when Hannah gets to the store after school. Olivia downplays it. Hannah got her flowers.

(2x05) Hannah writes a poem about the affair: The Intruder (sometimes he doesn’t need to come in, sometimes he already has the keys, the house is on fire, her lungs are filling up with smoke)

(1x08) Hannah shares one of her poems with Poetry Club. Ryan encourages her to publish her work but she doesn’t want to. He rips out and steals the page with the poem, (2x05) as well as the journal page about what Tony did.

(1x08) Ryan publishes the poem on his zine, anonymously. Everyone talks about it. Hannah sees Marcus and Zach read it together and laugh. In Literature class, Jess tells Courtney she recognized the writing as Hannah’s. Marcus hears it. The teacher, Mrs. Cusick, discusses it in class. Hannah finds Ryan at Monet’s after school: she’s is angry at him. She goes to work, where she finds Clay reading the poem: he says it’s beautiful but he wouldn’t want to be friends with the poet. She’s hurt by it.

(2x07) Clay finds out it was probably Hannah who wrote the poem and feels bad about what he said.

(1x08) Hannah’s parents are having money problems. When she comes home after work the same day, she hears them fight about it.

(2x07) The Tigers win the baseball state championship.

(2x07) Jeff and Clay talk about Hannah. Jeff invites Clay to his house this weekend.

(2x07) Saturday, small party at Jeff’s house: Jeff, his girlfriend Leah, Clay, Hannah, Alex and Sheri. They get high together, even though Clay is reluctant. It’s the first time for Clay, Hannah and Sheri but not for the other three. They all talk while they’re high. Jeff says that Justin says Alex is a good guy, which he doesn’t say about a lot of people. Jeff and Leah leave hook up. At some point, Hannah and Clay find themselves alone. They keep talking.

(2x07) The next morning, they are all coming down from the high and are in a bad mood. They have breakfast at Monet’s. Hannah says, “Do you ever think, _I can’t do it anymore_? Like, _I wanna die_?” and Alex replies, “Yep, every single minute.”

(2x07) A few days before school is over, at work, Clay tells Hannah he’s spending the summer at his grandparents’ in the countryside. She asks him to write her letters and he promises he will.

## Summer 2017

(1x09) All summer, Hannah works at the cinema. Courtney goes to the cinema at least once.

(2x07) Clay spends the summer at his grandparents’. He doesn’t write Hannah any letters.

(1x09) Hannah’s parents keep fighting.

(2x06) Most people are out of town. Zach, Scott and Monty go to the cinema. Monty and Scott make some mama’s boy jokes at Zach’s expense.

(2x06) Zach keeps going to the cinema alone to see Hannah. He apologizes to her for what he said and did. They talk a bit now and then. He asks her out and she says yes. They watch a movie at her house; her parents come home early and he hides.

(1x09) Early July: Jessica and Justin officially start dating. They are going to summer school together and they hit it off. (1x10) Jessica’s father tells him he thinks he’s trouble and he better behave, but he goes easier on him than he did Alex.

(2x06) Zach’s father dies. His mother doesn’t want to talk about it, she acts like life is just going on even though she’s “destroyed” and “worried about the future.” Zach struggles and has no one to talk to.

(2x06) A few days later, Zach’s hanging out at Bryce’s with Alex, Justin and Monty. Hannah texts him that she’s sorry about his dad and asks him to meet at the docks. He tells Bryce his mother needs him home and goes to meet Hannah. They talk, start hanging out and become friends.

(2x11) Zach reaches out to coach Rick. Coach Rick is there for him and helps him figure out how to be strong for his family.

(2x06) Hannah and Zach kiss. She asks him to take her virginity. Zach asks Justin for sex tips without mentioning her name. Justin says it’s better when the girl likes what he’s doing. Zach and Hannah have sex: it’s the first time for both of them and it’s awkward but then they keep doing it and it gets much better.

(2x06) Bryce goes away on holiday in August.

(1x10) (Could be later) Justin wins a teddy bear for Jessica and she calls it Little Justin.

(2x06) When school is about to start, Bryce comes back and asks Zach to come to his party. Zach tells Hannah he doesn’t want his friends to know about their relationship. She’s hurt but pretends like it’s okay.

(206) Aug. 24: Bryce, Zach, Justin, Monty and Scott go to the cinema when Hannah is working. Monty bullies her, Zach doesn’t say anything. When they are leaving, Zach hangs back to talk to Hannah. He apologizes for earlier. She breaks up with him. He says it’s cool but he actually feels like it didn’t mean anything to her. She deletes from her phone the only photo she has of Zach.

(1x09) Clay comes back to Crestmont.

(1x09) The Bakers are having financial issues. They think maybe Hannah could quit her job at the Crestmont and start helping out more at the store. She doesn’t like the idea because she likes working with Clay.

## School year 2017/2018

_(Note: Junior year of high school for most characters.)_

(2x04) Chloë has a study group. Zach finds it very helpful.

### SATURDAY, Sept. 9, 2017

(1x09) Hannah wants a new beginning. She gets her hair cut. Clay sees her at work and notices the haircut but doesn’t say anything about it. He asks her if she’s going to Jessica’s party tonight. Jeff is making him go. He says he’d like to see her there.

(1x11) Clay gets to Jessica’s house on time, which means the party hasn’t started yet. She’s there with some friends, including Zach and Monty, who are trying to tap a keg. He helps them set up. Once the party starts, Jeff arrives and they talk briefly. Clay then talks to Alex, who’s only there as part of his plan to get Jessica back. Clay sees Hannah and gets nervous. He runs outside.

(1x09) Hannah decides to go to the party because she hopes Clay can be her new beginning. It’s raining when she gets there. Bryce, Zach and a few guys notice her arrival and chant her name. She notices Alex and Clay are talking. Justin gets there at the same time as Hannah and Jessica kisses him. It’s Jessica and Justin’s two-month anniversary and he got her two roses. Hannah asks Jessica why she’s dating Justin. Jessica defends Justin’s past actions. Hannah tells her to be careful.

(1x11) Clay wants to leave, but Jeff convinces him to go back inside and talk to Hannah.

(1x09) A few kids, including Bryce, Zach and Sheri, are playing party games. A drunk Jessica and Justin join the game, then start making out.

(1x09 & 1x11) Clay and Hannah hang out. They drink, and maybe Hannah drinks a bit too much. They end up in Jessica’s room. He kisses her. They start making out. Suddenly, she remembers all the bad experiences she’s had with guys and freaks out. He tries to be there for her but she screams at him to leave so he does.

(1x09) Hannah is still in Jessica’s room when Jessica and Justin come in to hook up. She hides. Jess is drunk and falls asleep before she and Justin really do anything. Justin leaves the room and is just outside when Bryce walks by. Bryce wants to take advantage of Jess. Justin tries to stop him but fails and Bryce goes inside the room. Justin then tries to get him away from Jess but Bryce kicks him out and locks the door. Justin sits in the hallway crying. (2x12) Justin doesn’t call for help/the police because he’s afraid of losing “his best friend, his girlfriend, everything.” (1x09) Bryce rapes Jessica while Hannah watches from her hiding place, unable to move. When Bryce leaves, Hannah throws up, then covers Jessica with a blanket and leaves. She goes back downstairs. Justin is sitting on the couch, broken.

(1x10) Clay leaves the party. On his way out, he speaks with Jeff, who’s hanging out with Zach and another friend. Jeff encourages him to stay and talk to Hannah after giving her some time, but Clay decides to go. Jeff offers him a ride since he’s going on a beer run soon. He tells Clay he only had two beers two hours ago so he’s good to drive. Clay still decides to walk home so he can clear his mind. Jeff asks Sheri to move her car because she’s blocking him in: she decides to leave since she has a curfew anyway. Hannah is sitting at the piano, wanting to leave but unable to move. Sheri offers her a ride home promising she barely had anything to drink. Hannah accepts. She almost tells Sheri about the rape, but, at the last second, she doesn’t. Hannah’s phone is dead; Sheri gets distracted reaching for her own and crashes the car against a stop sign, knocking it down. Hannah wants to call 911 about it, but Sheri is worried about her father’s reaction and drives away. Hannah walks to the Blue Spot liquor store to make the call. Meanwhile, Jeff doesn’t see the stop sign, doesn’t stop, and is involved in a car crash with Mr. Cantrell. Jeff dies; Mr. Cantrell is injured. Clay hears the crash, runs there, and is the first to arrive at the scene. He calls 911. When Hannah makes the call from the liquor store, they tell her they already know about the accident. Clay talks to the police at the scene. They find beer in Jeff’s car. Mr. Cantrell keeps asking the first responders to call his wife: he was on the phone with her. Clay goes to the Cantrells’ house to tell the wife about the accident.

### SUNDAY, Sept. 10, 2017

Justin leaves Jess’s house early in the morning and goes to the docks. Later that morning, he calls Jessica. He tells her he’s home, and that he had to leave because his mother had a fight with Seth and called him. He asks her if she’s okay. When he realizes that she doesn’t remember last night, he lies and tells her they had sex and she seemed into it. He’s crying while he talks to her.

### WEEK of Sept. 11, 2017

(2x03) On Monday morning, Hannah tries to tell Jessica about the rape but she doesn’t get to: Jessica thinks she’s jealous of her relationship with Justin and cuts her off, then Justin interrupts. He acts like nothing happened. Hannah leaves.

(1x10) Clay is angry at Jeff for driving while drunk and lying to him about it. Alex checks in on him. He tells Clay he can be both angry and sad and that he might regret it one day if he’s only angry at Jeff today. Clay tells him he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, then he apologizes and Alex says it’s cool. Alex sits with him on the bleachers.

(1x10) At school, Hannah tries to talk to Clay about what happened. She’s crying. He gets upset because she didn’t even know Jeff. He thinks she’s making it “her drama.” She talks to Sheri: she thinks they need to tell people about the stop sign, but Sheri doesn’t want to. Sheri is telling herself that it probably wasn’t even the knocked-over sign that caused the accident but Jeff being drunk. She tells Hannah they need to keep it a secret or they’ll both face the consequences, and that they should stay away from each other. Porter asks them if they are okay and says he’s available to talk. Life is becoming unbearable for Hannah.

_(1x01) Clay talks to Hannah after communications class. He says he likes the short hair and he should have said something the other night. (Note: I choose to think of this scene as Clay daydreaming about what he could/should have said rather than something that actually happened. The reason is that the timing would be quite odd: Jeff just died and in every other scene from that day/week, Clay is not in a mood to flirt or to talk about haircuts. I still included it in the timeline because it still could have happened.)_

(1x06) After Jeff dies, Clay stops tutoring other students.

(1x12) A lot of people attend Jeff’s funeral, including Clay – but not Hannah.

(1x10) The week after Jeff dies, Hannah walks to his house three times but never goes in. She calls his parents but then doesn’t leave a message.

(1x10) Sheri goes to see the Cantrells. She wants to tell them what she did, but the freezes.  She starts helping them and spending time with them but she never tells them the truth.

### FRIDAY, Sep. 29, 2017

The Liberty Tigers lose a football game.

### SATURDAY, Sep. 30, 2017

(1x12) The Bakers get an eviction notice. Hannah tells her parents to use her college fund, but they refuse. While Olivia tries to convince their landlord to put them on a payment plan, Hannah is supposed to make a deposit to the bank. She gets distracted by a text from Clay and loses the money. She stops at the Crestmont to pick up her last check. She tells Clay she wanted to see him because she misses him. He’s not very friendly and shuts down her attempts at friendly conversation. He reminds her to turn in her uniform. She realizes the money is missing and looks for it everywhere, but can’t find it.

(1x12) Olivia convinces the landlord to put them on a payment plan.

(1x12) Hannah tells her parents she lost the money. They are angry and disappointed. Hannah starts thinking that she keeps letting people down and everyone would be better off without her.

(1x12) That night, she takes a long walk and ends up at Bryce’s house. There’s a party. Bryce is hanging out by the pool. Jess, Justin, Zach and another girl (possibly Zach’s girlfriend/date/hook-up) are in the hot tub. Hannah joins them. Jess and Justin leave to hook up, then Zach and the girl leave, too, and Hannah is left alone. Bryce gets in the hot tub. She tries to leave but he stops her. He rapes her. She tries to get away and screams for help, to no avail.

(2x11) During the party, Alex plays _Desert Duty_ with Monty for hours inside the pool house. Late at night, when they think everyone’s gone home already, they hear a girl moaning. Monty gets up to see what’s going on and spills his drink on the coffee table. He sees Bryce raping Hannah but tells Alex it’s “some chick” having (consensual) sex with Bryce in the hot tub. Alex comments that it must be “a desperate slut at this hour.”

(1x12) Hannah walks back home and feels like she’s already dead. Once she’s home, she makes a list of the people who brought her to this point and decides to end her life.

### First week of October 2017

(1x13) Hannah asks Tony for his tape recorder. He brings it to her at school. She records the first twelve tapes. (1x04) She stands outside Tyler’s house to record the fourth tape.

### FRIDAY, Oct. 6, 2017

(1x13) The Liberty Tigers win their first football game of the season thanks to Bryce.

### MONDAY, Oct. 9, 2017

(1x13) After finishing Tape 12, Hannah feels some hope of getting through it and decides to give life one more chance. She gets one more tape from the store, as well as razor blades.

(1x13) The school congratulates Bryce and the Tigers for winning their first football game. Bryce winks at Hannah in the hallway. Clay talks to her, he is friendly again. She almost tells him, but then she doesn’t. She thinks Clay hates her.

(1x13) Hannah talks to Porter and records the conversation on Tape 13. She says she feels lost and empty, that she “needs everything to stop: people, life.” She also clearly implies she was raped. He says maybe she consented and then changed her mind. He asks her if she wants to involve her parents and/or the police and she says no. She refuses to tell him the name of the boy who raped her. He says the only other option is to move on. She leaves, but hopes he’ll come after her. He doesn’t. She finishes Tape 13 and walks out of school.

(1x01) Hannah makes a copy of the tapes for Tony to release should one of the 12 people on the tapes not listen to them and pass them on. She tidies up her room. (1x02) Clay is working at the cinema. Hannah takes back her uniform and leaves it there without a word. (1x08) Hannah leaves the tapes in front of Tony’s house with a note ((2x10) “Please listen to these tapes – you’ll know what to do. I know you’ll keep my secret. You owe me.”) and leaves. He sees her but doesn’t retrieve the box right away, he waits 30/45 minutes: he figures it can’t be important since she didn’t even ring the bell, and he doesn’t want to deal with her drama right now. (1x13) She takes a second set of tapes to the post office. She meets the librarian and talks to him briefly. She goes back home. (1x04) She doesn’t leave a note for her parents. (1x13) She slits her wrists in the bathtub. Olivia finds her. Andy calls 911 but it’s already too late. (1x08) Tony opens the box with the tapes, starts listening to the first tape, figures out what Hannah wants to do, tries calling the Bakers but they don’t answer, speeds over to her house but it’s too late: the ambulance and the police are already there.

### Oct. 10-24, 2017

(2x13) The Bakers don’t have a funeral because they are ashamed.

(1x01) Clay stops working at the cinema.

(1x12) Tony and Brad start dating. (I’m placing this after Hannah’s death because otherwise you’d think Brad would know about what happened.)

(S1) Justin, Jessica, Alex, Tyler, Courtney, Marcus, Zach, Ryan and Sheri get the tapes and listen to them. (1x04) All of them go to Tyler’s house and throw a rock at his window. (2x06) The tapes are mailed to Alex around Oct. 19. (1x03) When Alex gets the tapes, he listens to them all in one night, then listens to them a second time because he can’t quite believe it.

(S1) Alex has strong stomachaches. He sees several doctors. (Note: they could have started before the tapes but they are definitely happening now.)

(S1) The Bakers want to hold someone responsible and decide to go after the school for failing to look after their daughter and stopping the bullying.


	3. Season 1

# Season 1

## 1x01 “Tape 1, Side A” – Justin

### WEDNESDAY, OCT. 25, 2017

Morning, at school. Clay is looking at Hannah’s locker. Justin aggressively confronts him (thinking he already listened to the tapes) and Clay is surprised Justin even knows his name.

Communications class: Ms. Bradley talks about resources for people struggling. We see Clay, Sheri and Courtney in class.

Porter takes the Bakers to get Hannah’s things from her locker. There are no pictures or stickers inside.

Clay sees Tyler taking pictures from a bathroom window. Bryce comes in talking to his mother on the phone and sends Tyler away. His parents are in Aspen and they got an e-mail from the school about suicide prevention. He reassures them they don’t need to come back.

Courtney hugs Clay after school and offers support. He’s confused.

Tony gives Clay a ride home. He makes it a point to play music from a tape to see Clay’s reaction and find out if he’s got the tapes already: he hasn’t.

On his front step, Clay finds a hand-delivered package with his name on it. Inside, he finds the tapes. Clay starts playing Tape 1. Both of his parents check in on him and want to know how he’s doing. Clay tells them he didn’t know Hannah well.

Clay goes to Tony’s and “borrows” his Walkman without asking while Tony is working on his car with his father.

Clay listens to Tape 1. He wonders why he’s on the tapes. A car follows Clay as he rides his bike.

Tony lets Clay know he’s the one who has a copy of the tapes and that he’s watching him.

### THURSDAY, OCT. 26, 2017

Clay gets to school and sees Justin and Zach talk. Justin tells Zach that Porter wants to see him about Hannah; Zach says it’s probably about the lawsuit.

At lunch, Clay confronts Tony. Tony explains his role and tells Clay to listen to the tapes.

Porter talks with Justin. (1x03) Porter is trying to figure out why Hannah died. (Bolan probably asked him but he also truly wants to know.) He talks to Justin because of the rumor of Hannah having sex with him at the park; Justin says it was a joke and Hannah blew it out of proportion. (1x02) Justin walks right out of school after talking to Porter and misses practice. He doesn’t answer to Jess’s texts and calls. He goes to Bryce’s and stays in his pool house. He gets high.

## 1x02 “Tape 1, Side B” – Jessica

### At night, still THURSDAY

Clay listens to Tape 2.

### FRIDAY, OCT. 27, 2017

Lainie makes family breakfast. Next to his glass, Clay finds a bottle of anti-depressants. He tells his parents he doesn’t need them.

At school, Clay feels like everybody is watching him. He’s feeling paranoid.

Clay walks into a closed basketball and cheerleading practice, looking for Justin. Justin isn’t there. Zach and Sheri are there and they see Clay talking with Coach Patrick. The cheerleaders are doing a run-through for the assembly. Jess misses it because she’s looking for Justin.

First period: Clay is sitting in class, Jess walks in and asks Zach where Justin is. Zach and Marcus tell her they don’t know. Zach lies and says Justin was at practice last night.

(1x03) Porter wants to follow up with Justin. Since he’s not there, he calls his house but there is no answer. He speaks to coach Patrick, who tells him about Justin’s family situation.

Porter talks with Jessica, because she was Hannah’s friend and because she’s dating Justin. She thinks Justin told him something yesterday. (1x03) She doesn’t tell Porter anything.

Sheri talks to Clay in the hallway about how things are going. She says Jessica is looking for Justin. It’s Jessica’s first event with the cheerleading squad: she’s Justin’s cheer escort to the assembly. Clay asks Sheri if Hannah ever said anything bad about him. She tells him Hannah liked him very much. She says they should get coffee at Monet’s sometime.

One of the jocks pushes Clay in the hallway. Zach laughs. Porter tells Clay he wants to talk to him about Hannah.

Clay asks Jessica about the tapes and Justin. Jess tells him not to believe everything Hannah says.

The school tells Clay that starting this week he’s on attendance alert (even though he’s got good attendance.) Alex comes into the office to bring a doctor’s note: it’s the latest of many. Clay asks him how he’s doing and Alex throws the question back at him.

At lunch, Clay sees Jessica and Alex talk in the cafeteria. He later overhears Porter and Ms. Bradley talk about losing Hannah. She blames herself for not noticing it.

School assembly: Jess and Sheri are there with the other cheerleaders; Bryce and Marcus are sitting together; Clay is also there. Bryce, co-captain of the football team and the baseball team, is given this year’s Captain’s Award, then he introduces the basketball varsity squad: Willem Barclay, Zach, Justin, Anders Anderson, J.B. Garrison. Justin doesn’t show up. Jess leaves and Clay goes after her. She is trying to call Justin. Clay wants to tell Porter about Justin; Jess, obviously, doesn’t. She leaves.

Zach and Marcus offer Clay a ride in Zach’s car and invite him to hang out with them at Bryce’s. Clay is confused. Tony steps in; Zach and Marcus drive away.

Clay goes to Monet’s and talks to Jess. She tells him not to trust everything that Hannah says because she lied. After she leaves, Tony arrives and asks him what’s taking him so long.

Zach and Marcus go to Bryce’s. They are looking for Justin and rightly assume that he is there. Bryce wonders why Justin is there; Zach says they don’t know. Zach and Marcus talk with Justin: Marcus wants Justin to tell Jess to “get her shit together” because she’s “acting crazy” and attracting attention. Jess arrives: she’s angry at Justin and thinks he’s hiding something from her. She thinks Clay could tell someone about the tapes; Justin says they’ll make sure he doesn’t.

That night, Olivia finds the List inside one of Hannah’s schoolbooks. She believes it’s proof of bullying and wants to find out what happened. Andy would rather move on because he’s not sure he wants to know the truth. She calls Tony and asks him to explain what the List is.

First pre-season basketball game. (1x03) Justin doesn’t show up.

## 1x03 “Tape 2, Side A” – Alex

### SATURDAY, OCT. 28, 2017

Justin stays at Bryce’s.

(1x04) At Bryce’s, Zach drinks three strawberry wine coolers and then throws up. He blames his strawberry allergy.

Over the week-end, Clay listens to Tape 3.

### SUNDAY, OCT. 29, 2017

(1x03) Justin promises Jess he’ll go home tonight, but he doesn’t.

### MONDAY, OCT. 30, 2017

Jess goes to Justin’s house. His mother hasn’t seen him in days and thought he was with Jess. Seth tells Jess to tell Justin to come home today or not at all.

Bryce wakes up Justin for school and asks him about why he’s still at the pool house. Justin blames Seth. He doesn’t go to school.

At school, in the morning, Marcus is putting up suicide prevention posters. He asks Clay to help. The jazz band is rehearsing in the school yard. Alex is late. He has a discussion with another band member, Troy, about the song “Gloomy Sunday”: Alex thinks it’s beautiful, Troy thinks it’s depressive and only someone suicidal would like it. Alex gets upset and walks away. Clay talks to him: he asks him if what Hannah said on the tapes is true. Alex doesn’t give him a straight answer. Alex and the band start playing.

Olivia shows up at school to talk to principal Bolan. She wants to know if Hannah was unhappy at school but he can’t talk because of the lawsuit. Olivia hides in the toilets to cry. There, she sees the writing on the walls and takes pictures as proof that there is bullying at Liberty High.

Courtney is working on the memorial for Hannah. Tyler takes pictures of her and she gets upset. Olivia sees the memorial; she and Courtney talk briefly.

Sheri asks Jess about Justin. Jess sees the poster for the Halloween costume contest and texts it to Justin.

Porter wants to talk to Alex now, because he dated Jessica and probably because he knows he was friends with Hannah. He reports his findings so far to Bolan. Bolan is worried about the lawsuit. Porter tells him he only talked to Hannah once, last year, about colleges. After Bolan leaves, Porter takes his planner and rips out the page of the day of Hannah’s death, when he met with her.

Justin wonders around Bryce’s empty house taking in everything Bryce has that he hasn’t. Jessica rings the bell. Justin starts crying and she hugs him.

History class with coach Patrick: he shows a John Wayne movie so he can sleep, like he usually does. Clay and Sheri are there. Clay asks her to cover for him if Patrick wakes up and sneaks out. In the hallway, he sees Alex angrily ripping out the suicide prevention posters. Alex says the posters are useless. (“ _Suicide is not an option_? Yeah, you know what? Clearly it is an option. Why don’t they put up a poster that says _Don’t be a fucking dick to people_?”) Clay asks him again if he made the List, he doesn’t understand why he would do it since he loved/loves Jessica. Tyler walks in on them and asks why they’re talking. He knows the only class they have together is gym. Alex tells him to go away. Porter arrives and asks Alex to come to his office to talk. He’d like to talk to Clay, too, but Clay makes up an excuse. Clay runs into Ryan next. Ryan is planning a special issue of his zine with a memorial for Hannah.

Later that day, Clay, Tony and Alex have gym class. They play volleyball. Clay talks to Tony about the List; Tony says you never know how someone’s life will be impacted by anything. In the locker room, Alex asks Clay what his conversation with Tony was about, tells him that Tony isn’t his friend right now, and also that Porter is asking questions and not to tell him anything. Zach interrupts (“Yo, Standall. Eating lunch with us later? I’m driving.” “Yeah, cool.”) Alex asks Clay to meet him at Monet’s after school.

Jazz band rehearsal for tonight’s concert. At first, Alex can’t focus and keeps messing up. He later quits jazz band because “it’s pointless.”

Justin and Jess go to the supermarket to get Halloween supplies. Jess reminds him about the costume contest and Justin promises to be there tomorrow. He explains his recent behavior by saying there is a lot going on at home since Seth is back. Coach Patrick arrives: he’s worried about Justin. Justin assures him everything is okay at home and he was just sick.

Porter asks Courtney and Marcus who they think could have torn down the posters. He’s worried whoever did it was deeply affected by Hannah’s suicide. He asks if they were friends with Hannah: Courtney says she had a few classes with her. Porter tells them he spoke with Alex today.

After school, at Monet’s, Clay talks with Skye. He didn’t know she’s working here. Alex arrives. Alex is surprised to learn that Clay hasn’t already listened to all the tapes. Clay asks Alex why he’s friends with Justin, Zach and Bryce. Alex says he’s not friends with Bryce, and he still hangs out with the others because it would be suspicious if he stopped. They talk about the List again. Alex tells Clay why he did it and how guilty he feels. Alex wants every one of them to take responsibility for what they did to Hannah.

Tony arrives at Monet’s with Olivia. Alex tells Clay that Tony is not on the tapes and that Clay shouldn’t trust him. Alex leaves.

Clay visits the Blue Spot liquor store because Hannah mentions it on Tape 3 and meets Bryce there. Bryce buys beer. Justin, Alex, Zach and Monty are outside. They make Clay and Alex drink. Alex gets in the car with the other guys. Zach opens the door for him. Clay confronts Tony, who got there and looked at the whole scene. Tony tells him he can’t help him if he doesn’t trust him, then drives away. Clay follows him and sees him and his brothers beat up a guy. (2x10) They are doing it because he is selling drugs to their sister.

Justin and Zach are playing videogames. Zach is worried Clay will talk to Bryce about the tapes. Justin says they’ll make sure he doesn’t.

Clay gets home late and drunk. His parents are worried and angry.

That night, at Bryce’s, Bryce and Justin are having a mock fight, but then Justin gets upset and it gets more serious. Alex and Monty are playing videogames. Zach is sitting very close to Alex. Alex isn’t focusing and when Monty calls him out, he kills Monty’s character. (Zach: “Dude, you’re a really good shot.” Alex: “Yeah, I am.”) Alex is pissed off and goes outside. He lets himself fall into the pool and only gets up for air at the last second, and then he just floats.

Clay starts listening to Tape 4.

## 1x04 “Tape 2, Side B” – Tyler

### At night, still MONDAY

Justin stays at Bryce’s and gets high again. Alex, back home, plays the guitar and cries.

Clay goes to Tyler’s house. Marcus sees him and talks to him: he reveals to Clay that he’s on the tapes as well. He lies and tells Clay that he didn’t listen to the tapes, he only listened to enough to know who to pass them on to. Clay doesn’t throw a rock through Tyler’s window.

Tyler’s father wants to get his window fixed and report it to the police, but Tyler asks him not to.

Clay sees the Bakers fight about the lawsuit and how to deal with their daughter’s death.

### TUESDAY, OCT. 31, 2017

Matt talks to Clay: he won’t be grounded for drinking, but he does need to start opening up to his parents.

At school, early in the morning, there is a conference for parents on suicide prevention (given by Porter). Lainie is there (taking notes), as well as Tony’s father and one of Courtney’s fathers. The parents then ask about the lawsuit and bullism. Olivia walks in and lets all parents know that there is a problem with bulling. She angrily accuses their kids of killing her daughter.

Clay tries to talk to Tyler, but Tyler avoids him. Clay sees Jess and Justin dressed up as Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen.

Clay talks to Alex. Alex warns him to be careful about who he talks to. He also says that they should not tell anyone. Alex, Zach and Bryce are wearing “Muff Divers” costumes. Bryce invites Clay to his super-exclusive Halloween party. He says Alex will be there; Alex doesn’t look happy about it. Tony gets him away from them and tells him he had a “family thing” last night.

Bolan and Porter check the bathrooms. They weren’t aware of the writing on the walls. They decide to have them repainted.

Courtney tells Clay she’s worried about him.

Tyler shows Ryan his pictures. Ryan picks a few for the tribute issue.

Clay tells Tyler to destroy the negatives of the pictures he took of Hannah, or he’ll turn him in. Tyler tells Clay that he loved Hannah and didn’t mean to hurt her.

Costume contest: Jess and Justin win. Marcus tells Clay, again, to forget about the tapes and move on. He tells him to come to Bryce’s party and bring the tapes so they’ll figure it out together. Tyler tries (and fails) to get Clay on his side by saying they’re both outsiders.

Tony tells Clay he shouldn’t trust the others on the tapes: they are using him, they only want to shut him down. Clay tells him he saw what he did last night.

That night, Porter goes to the Bakers’ store. He buys a few things and makes conversation with Andy.

Andy checks out the Walplex and sees Courtney’s father shopping there. He’s worried about the store since they keep losing customers.

Some kids are TP’ing the Bakers’ house. Clay stops them. Olivia invites him in when he tells her he knew Hannah. She asks him if he knew if Hannah was bullied. He says he and Hannah weren’t close, but then she remembers seeing him outside the window last night. She wants to ask him questions but he gets scared and leaves.

Andy is finally on board with the lawsuit.

Marcus texts Clay to ask him if he’s coming to the party. Clay packs the tapes: he decided to listen to Marcus. Tony shows up for dinner at his house. Clay tells Tony he’s done with the tapes. Tony tells him why he beat up that guy. He also tells him not to listen to Marcus because that’s not what Hannah wanted. He also proves to Clay that he has a second set of tapes. Clay rethinks his earlier decision.

At Bryce’s, Alex, Justin and Marcus discuss Clay. Justin wants to do something if Clay doesn’t show up tonight. Zach is there playing videogames. Zach and Marcus suggest telling Bryce but Justin doesn’t want Bryce to know about the tapes. They are all freaking out, especially Justin.

Clay goes to Tyler’s house. Instead of throwing a rock, he takes a picture of him while he changes, then sends it to everyone. Clay wants to make things right and it scares Justin.

## 1x05 “Tape 3, Side A” – Courtney

### WEDNESDAY, NOV. 1, 2017

Clay listens to Tape 5.

Clay is having nightmares about the tapes. He also admits to his parents that he couldn’t bring himself to shower today because it was too much, and they are obviously worried. Lainie wants to tell him about her firm defending the school in the Baker lawsuit, but he runs off to school before she gets a chance to do so.

Clay gets coffee at Monet’s before school and sees Courtney having breakfast there with her fathers.

When Tyler gets to school, Bryce and his clique bully him about the naked picture. Monty, Zach and Alex are there. Alex doesn’t join in.

Tyler confronts Clay about the picture and asks why he’s the only one being punished; Clay says he’s the only one _so far_.

Justin tells Clay to stop otherwise he’ll go down with them. Clay says maybe he doesn’t care.

Lainie goes to Liberty High to talk with Bolan about the lawsuit. Courtney sees her.

Tyler gets sent to the office. He tells Porter about the bullying. Porter isn’t very helpful.

At lunch, Jessica tells Zach and Marcus that she doesn’t know what Justin is planning. Courtney joins them and tells them Clay’s mother talked with Bolan: she thinks it’s about the tapes. Zach agrees with Justin that they need to do something: he doesn’t want his mother to find out. Tyler sees them and tells them he wants in but they don’t trust him. Zach is angry at him and threatens him. Courtney says she’ll deal with Clay quietly.

During gym class, Tony talks to Clay about the picture of Tyler. Clay asks Tony about the song from the Winter Formal last year.

Clay asks Courtney to skip fifth period and talk about Hannah. He makes her drive to the cemetery to Hannah’s grave. They talk about the tapes and what she did. Courtney admits she got scared. She leaves in tears. Tony followed them there. It’s the first time Tony comes to Hannah’s grave. He gives Clay the tape of the song “The Night We Met”. He tells Clay what he did to Courtney was wrong.

After school, Jessica and Justin talk about what Clay did. Jess is afraid of what Clay will do when he gets to Tape 9 since he believes Hannah. Justin promises to get Clay under control and that he’s not going to let him hurt her.

Tony brought Clay his bike so he rides back home. Alex, Zach and Justin stop him and make him get in the car with them. Clay asks Alex why he’s doing it and Alex says, “What else am I going gonna do?” Alex is driving. He turns off the headlights and accelerates way past the speed limit. He’s not scared, he doesn’t care about the risk he’s taking or of consequences, he’s not even wearing his seatbelt. They want to scare Clay. Justin tells Clay to stop. Clay finally agrees but Alex still doesn’t slow down. Zach and Justin get scared, too; Alex doesn’t listen to them either. Bill stops them and tells Alex to drive safely but doesn’t look particularly upset. Zach, Justin and Clay didn’t know Alex’s father is a cop and only realize it now.

The Bakers find out that the school hired a big firm for the trial.

Lainie asks Clay about bullying at school, and then tells him she’s representing the school in the lawsuit. Clay says again that he didn’t really know Hannah.

Clay finally showers and cries.

## 1x06 “Tape 3, Side B” – Marcus

### THURSDAY, NOV. 2, 2017

Clay listens to Tape 6.

Monty is driving to school with Justin riding shotgun. He almost runs Alex over in the parking lot. Alex looks for a fight and then gets beaten up by Monty. Students gather round to watch, including Jess, Courtney, Zach, Marcus and Tyler. Clay gets there when the fight is already happening. Porter stops the fight and takes both Alex and Monty to the nurse and then the vice-principal.

Justin tells Clay, again, to keep quiet and that he’s going to keep his bike for a while.

Vice-principal Child is worried about more charges of bullying and is relieved to learn the fight happened outside of school, but Porter insists that there should be consequences. They decide to let the Honor Board settle the matter.

Sheri and Clay make some small talk. They take (American?) Literature and History together. Clay offers to help her with a paper after school at Monet’s.

(2x11) Monty asks Alex what's his problem. Alex says they could have stopped Bryce that night and didn't: it's their fault that Hannah is dead.

Emergency Honor Board meeting. Alex is hostile. He wants there to be consequences, he feels people keep getting away with every bad thing they do. The Board decides to suspend Monty for three days starting tomorrow, and give Alex a warning. Alex calls them hypocrites and storms off.

Marcus tells Clay not to attract attention because it could ruin their lives.

Olivia is looking for more evidence. She wonders if they should blame themselves, too, for not noticing. She and Andy fight.

Sheri and Clay at Monet’s. Skye is working and makes sarcastic remarks about Clay being into cheerleaders now. Clay asks Sheri about Dollar Valentines last year and who was on Hannah’s list, but Sheri says she doesn’t remember. Tony comes in with Brad, they’re on a date. Clay thinks Tony is following him, so he leaves with Sheri and they go to his house. Brad asks Tony about it. Tony tells him he can’t tell him what’s going on and Brad feels cut out.

Jessica goes to Justin’s house. He tells her to be quiet because his mother is going through “one of her things” after breaking up with Seth. He gets upset/jealous when she talks about Alex and the fight. Jessica wants to have sex but he’s not in the mood (because of what’s going on with his mother and/or because of the tapes/the rape.) She leaves, taking with her a bottle of alcohol.

At Clay’s house, Sheri flirts with Clay and kisses him. They start making out but then he thinks of Hannah and ruins the mood. She tells him that she’s not a good person and reveals to him that she is also on the tapes. She thought he’d listened to them all already. Clay thinks Sheri, like the others, is trying to get him to stay silent and gets angry.

Lainie talks to Clay: she can tell he’s not okay. She asks him if he’s being bullied and he says, “What if I was the bully?” She refuses to believe he is and asks him, again, to talk to her. He says she can’t help anyway.

Olivia and Andy reconcile and he promises they’ll fight for as long and she wants/needs to.

Jessica is drinking in her room. She hides the bottle when her father comes in. He asks her if everything is okay and she says it is, even though clearly it isn’t.

Alex talks to his father about the fight while his father cleans his gun. Bill is proud of his son for standing up for himself and the other kids. He tells Alex he knows that fighting isn’t his thing but sometimes you can’t avoid it.

## 1x07 “Tape 4, Side A” – Zach

### FRIDAY, NOV. 3, 2017

Clay listens to Tape 7.

Lainie and Matt talk about Clay. She’s worried. He’s trying to stay calm.

At school, a new girl has been given Hannah’s locker. Clay gets upset at first, but then helps her open it.

Clay is paranoid and feeling really guilty. Tony tells him he’s available to talk if he needs to.

After school, Matt talks to Clay about therapy, high school and bullying. Clay tells him Tony has his bike to fix it.

Clay goes to the basketball game that night to see Zach. Justin is playing, too. Courtney and Marcus are selling school spirit gear and ask Clay what he’s doing there. Tyler is there to take pictures for the yearbook; Courtney shouts at him. Porter interrupts.

Clay is hallucinating. He imagines punching Zach. Sheri is with the other cheerleader: she asks Clay if he’s okay and he replies, “Do you care?” Tyler tells Clay what he did to Courtney was “cold.”

Jessica is late and Sheri tries to cover for her, but their coach benches her because Jess was also late to practice twice this week. She sits with Bryce and drinks with him.

Zach plays a great game and everyone is cheering him on. Clay hallucinates Hannah’s body in the middle of the basketball court and stops the game. He runs outside. He sees Zach’s car and keys “Why me?” on its side. Skye sees him and they talk: Clay tells her he can’t do it anymore, that the school is a terrible place. They talk about how their friendship ended. She promises him not to tell anyone he keyed Zach’s car.

At Monet’s, Clay tells Tony he keyed Zach’s car because “it’s not fair.” He feels like Zach got away with everything. Brad gets there and Clay leaves.

Jess leaves the game early with Bryce and a few friends of his. Bryce texts Justin to come over, but he doesn’t tell him that Jess is there. Jessica doesn’t reply to Justin’s texts.

### SATURDAY, NOV. 4, 2017

Karen figures Clay must have keyed Zach’s car because of the way he acted at the game. Zach tells her to forget about it because he doesn’t want her to know why Clay did it, but she takes him with her to the Jensens. Clay admits he did it. Clay and Zach talk. Zach tells Clay he got scared when he read Hannah’s letter and when Ms. Bradley read Hannah’s anonymous message. He also tells him that he didn’t throw away the letter; he shows it to Clay and offers to let him read it, but Clay says he can’t. Zach says he’s really sorry for what he did and didn’t do and for what happened to Hannah.

Matt and Lainie don’t understand what’s going on with Clay. They decide he’s going to pay for the damages and he’s going to be grounded. He accepts the punishment, then asks them to drive him to Tony’s.

Clay gives the tapes back to Tony. He’s done with them.

Jessica and Justin fight: he’s upset that she was with Bryce last night.

### MONDAY, NOV. 6, 2017

At school, Clay looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders now that he doesn’t have the tapes anymore, but then he hallucinates again: his paranoia is still there. In Communications class, he brings up Hannah and the anonymous note from last year. The discussion is interrupted by Porter looking for Clay: he and Courtney are supposed to welcome some exchange students and give them a tour. Clay is spinning and makes a scene during the tour. Porter stops him and talks to him in his office. Courtney, Jess, Sheri, Justin, Zach and Tony are left standing there. Justin says, “Okay, new game.”

## 1x08 “Tape 4, Side B” – Ryan

### Still MONDAY

Marcus talks to Tony about what just happened. Tony says he’ll deal with it.

Porter talks with Clay. Clay wants to be punished and get it over with. He gets angry when Porter tries to be helpful. Clay leaves school. Tony is outside waiting for him. Clay wants to be left alone, but then gets into Tony’s car before Porter sees him leave.

Zach, Alex, Justin, Jess and Courtney are alone in the gym, discussing Clay and what happened. Alex is having stomach pains. Jess knows about them, Justin doesn’t. Zach seems worried. Alex feels like they deserve whatever happens. Marcus joins them and tells them what Tony said. Justin doesn’t trust Tony to help them and suggests killing Clay. Zach tells him to grow up and Justin calls him “Little Mama’s Boy.”

Before leaving, Jess checks in on Alex. They both know his stomachaches are about the tapes. Justin is jealous. Alex and Justin fight about what to do with Clay and the tapes. Alex says he’s not sure Hannah lied, while Justin insists she did. Alex leaves with Zach.

Karen goes to the Bakers store to see Olivia for the first time since Hannah’s death.

Tony takes Clay rock climbing. Once they’re up there, Tony tells him about receiving the tapes and getting to Hannah’s house too late. He hasn’t told any of the other kids on the tapes.

Lainie, at Liberty High, talks to Porter. He says he only met with Hannah once, about colleges. He tells her that Clay walked out of school earlier. She tries calling Clay but he doesn’t answer and she panics. At home, Matt tries to get her to calm down. She calls Tony’s father.

Justin and Jessica are trying to have sex, but he can’t. She thinks he’s not attracted to her anymore. They get high, which she only recently started doing.

While Clay and Tony go back to the car, Tony comes out to Clay after realizing he doesn’t know already. Once they get to the car, Clay texts his mother. He asks Tony for the tapes back.

Alex gets his meds from the Bakers store. He used to go to the Walplex. He tells Andy he was friends with Hannah and that he’s sorry about what happened.

The Bakers go out on a date. When she talks to the mother of a little girl, Olivia pretends like Hannah is still alive. At home, Andy wonders if they should move.

Lainie tells Matt she has to go after Hannah to do her job and protect the school. He encourages her to look for the truth instead. Clay gets home and apologizes. His parents tell him they’re just glad he’s alive and don’t make a big deal out of it.

Clay listens to Tape 8. He then looks for the zine with the poem Hannah wrote.

### TUESDAY, NOV. 7, 2017

Clay goes to the Bakers store and gives the zine to Olivia. He tells her Hannah wrote the poem.

## 1x09 “Tape 5, Side A” – Justin

### Still TUESDAY

Clay listens to Tape 9.

At school, Jessica complains to Sheri, Zach, Justin and Bryce about her coach, who’s punishing her for not going to practice. She brought Vodka to school. Justin is worried about her. Bryce drinks, then wants Zach and Justin to drink as well. Justin does, Zach says he’s got a Biology test.

Clay talks to Jessica about Tape 9. He wants her to confirm she’s the girl on Tape 9 and offers to help. He wants to do something about it. She says Hannah lied and that she just hooked up with Justin. Justin tells Clay to stay away from Jessica.

Andy shows the poem to Porter. He’s angry that the school knew and did nothing. When she finds out, Olivia gets upset because Andy showed the school their best weapon.

Communications class. Clay apologizes to Ms. Bradley for saying it was her fault Hannah died. He’s taking responsibility for his actions and says everyone should do the same and face the consequences. Sheri, Courtney and Justin are there.

Marcus, Justin and Zach are having lunch together. When they see Clay, Marcus walks up to him and tells him he doesn’t want to see him get hurt. Clay wants to do something about the rape. Marcus insists Hannah could have lied.

Alex throws his lunch in the trash. Justin wants him to join them to talk about Clay but Alex isn’t going along with it anymore. They start fighting and Zach runs over to separate them. He pulls Justin back and then stands between them, keeping Alex behind him. Justin: “Whatever happens to us, happens to you, too.” Alex: “So if I kill myself, do you die, too?” Alex storms off. Marcus, Justin and Zach decide they need to stop Clay from telling anyone about the tapes.

In the girl’s locker room, Courtney sees Jessica drink and asks her if everything is okay. Jess says Clay listened to Tape 9 and believes Hannah. Jess is beginning to wonder if there’s a chance that it could be true. She almost remembers something about that night. Courtney tells her she should believe Justin and not Hannah, who was jealous because Jess was dating her ex.

In the boy’s locker room, Marcus looks for Bryce and asks him for weed. Marcus slips it into Clay’s backpack.

Porter asks Ryan about the poem. Ryan says it was an anonymous submission and pretends he didn’t know Hannah wrote it. Porter tells him he won’t be allowed to publish/distribute his zine on campus anymore because of the lawsuit. Ryan thinks it’s unfair: the zine is the focal point of his college applications.

Marcus tells Porter he’s worried about Clay and gets him to do a bag search. Childs and Porter do it during Literature class: Clay and Skye are there. Clay gets suspended for three days and must sign up for the drug deferral program at the police station. (It should have been five day, but Bolan tells Childs to take into account Clay’s spotless record and recent circumstances.)

While he waits for his mother to pick him up, he talks with Skye briefly. There are still unresolved issues between them. He asks her if she told Zach about the car and she says that of course she didn’t.

Laine is angry and worried. Clay asks his mother to take him to the police station with the pretense of signing up for the program. Once they’re there, though, he doesn’t go in and instead asks her hypothetical legal questions: he wants to know if what he has is enough to prosecute Bryce for raping Jessica with no evidence, no (alive) witnesses and the victim not coming forward. She wants to know what is going on. He admits he lied about not knowing Hannah, that he’s struggling with losing her and that he’s feeling useless. He runs away abruptly. Lainie calls Matt and then drives around looking for him.

Marcus explains to Courtney why they got Clay suspended.

At home, during dinner, Jessica lies to her parents and tells them everything is fine. She texts Justin: she wants him to come over once her parents leave so they can talk.

Clay knocks on Justin’s door. He tells him he knows it was Bryce who raped Jessica. He also says that Bryce can’t be prosecuted so he cannot go to the cops about it. Justin is still worried he’ll tell someone. Clay wants him to tell Jessica the truth. Justin insists that Hannah lied and that anyway, whatever happened, what Jessica needs is to move on. When Clay asks him why he’s protecting Bryce, Justin says he’s not: he’s protecting Jessica because he cares more about her than he does about Hannah or anyone else. Clay gets his bike back.

Lainie comes home without having found Clay. She and Matt talk about Clay and the issues he’s been having. She wonders if she should drop the case.

Jessica remembers more bits from the night of the party and the rape. Justin climbs through her window and she cries in his arms but she doesn’t tell him that she remembered something. It’s the first time he comes to her house since the rape.

Clay asks Tony why he and everyone else are protecting Bryce. He wants to do something. He’s angry and upset. Tony tells Clay that if they go against Bryce with Hannah’s tapes, his lawyers would tear Hannah apart. Tony asks him to listen to the other tapes and then they will decide what to do. He promises Clay he will help him.

Clay listens to Tape 10.

## 1x10 “Tape 5, Side B” – Sheri

### At night, still TUESDAY

Clay visits the place where Jeff died and the Blue Spot liquor store.

Justin and Jessica, still in her bedroom, talk after sex. She asks him to stay but he says he has to go. He sees the bottle of Vodka before he leaves.

### WEDNESDAY, NOV. 8, 2017

The school lawyers ask for a meeting with the Bakers to offer a settlement. Andy thinks they should listen and consider it. Olivia doesn’t want to cover up what happened to Hannah.

Ryan talks to Tony trying to get him to give up the copy of the tapes. Tony says no.

Before school, Alex, Zach, Marcus and Courtney talk about Clay’s suspension. Alex thinks Marcus shouldn’t have done it. Zach says it doesn’t solve the problem anyway, since it only keeps Clay out of school for three days. Courtney says it also damaged Clay’s credibility but Zach points out Clay (and Tony) still have the tapes as proof. Ryan joins them and reports back on his conversation with Tony. He also asks why they’re defending Bryce since he’s a rapist. Zach tells him to stop using that word; Alex asks Zach what other word he would use. Courtney’s position is that Hannah lied but Ryan isn’t having it. Zach says that if the tapes come out, they’ll all suffer consequences, whether or not they did what Hannah said they did, but Bryce probably wouldn’t go to prison. Alex suggests maybe they should find out for sure what happens.

Meanwhile, Clay goes to school to talk to Sheri. He tells her she needs to take responsibility: Jeff’s parents, who still think he was driving drunk, and the other family deserve to know the truth. She says Jeff was drunk and it might not have been the sign that caused the accident. She doesn’t want the only mistake she made to ruin her life. She asks him to meet her after school. Tyler sees them talk.

Meanwhile, Bryce invites Justin to hang out at his house after school. Justin says he can’t. Jessica takes Justin to the theatre to hook up but he doesn’t want to. He’s worried about her behavior. They fight.

Tyler asks Sheri if Clay is turning her in. He suggests the two of them talk to Clay: they are not like the others. Monty (back today from his suspension) interrupts, asking Sheri if Tyler is bothering her. Sheri leaves. Monty keeps bullying Tyler. Alex tells Monty to leave Tyler alone, then he tells Tyler he’d like it if the two of them never spoke again.

While Justin and Zach have practice, Bryce buys weed from a sophomore. Jess gets into his car and asks him if he wants to have fun. She’s still benched so she doesn’t have practice. She invites Bryce to her place: her parents won’t be back for a couple of days.

The Bakers and their lawyer Dennis meet with Lainie. The school is offering $200k, as well as committing to a suicide prevention program that would be in place by the beginning of the next school year, but they want the Bakers to sign an NDA, which the Bakers aren’t willing to do.

After the meeting, in the bathrooms, Olivia tells Lainie that Clay gave them the zine and that he was close with Hannah, then asks her how much his life is worth to her. Lainie says she would only settle for the truth, whatever that is.

Clay meets with Sheri at the Cantrells’. She remembers Clay from the night of the accident. Sheri tells him she’s been helping them to make up for what she did. Clay wants her to come clean to them and Jeff’s family but she refuses.

At her house, Jess opens her father’s safe and shows Bryce the guns he keeps there.

Clay goes to see Jeff’s parents for the first time. He tells them he was the one who called 911 and that Jeff wasn’t drunk.

(1x11) The Bakers turn down the settlement and decide to go to trial. Dennis expedites the subpoenas.

That night, Clay is at Eisenhower Park and Tony joins him there. Clay tells him he was the one who found Jeff. Tony says he’ll stay while he listens to the next tape because it’s Clay’s tape.

## 1x11 “Tape 6, Side A” – Clay

### Still WEDNESDAY

Clay starts listening to Tape 11. He doesn’t want to stay at Eisenhower Park so he asks Tony to drive him anywhere.

Clay remembers things slightly differently. Tony tells him this is Hannah’s truth.

Lainie calls Clay to tell him she’ll be home late. She then informs Bolan about the Bakers’ decision.

Justin gets into a fight with Seth. He tells his mother to choose and she chooses Seth. He leaves. He calls Jessica and leaves a voicemail. She doesn’t listen to it. Instead, she asks Bryce to go to his (Bryce’s) house.

Zach is having dinner with his mother and sister. Karen thinks he should be the captain of the basketball team since he’s the best player. He says it doesn’t work like that and he doesn’t even want to be captain. Justin texts him that he needs a place to crash. Zach doesn’t text/call him back.

Alex is home with his father and brother. Peter just got home from college. Justin shows up at his doorstep asking for a place to stay. Alex lets him in.

Porter and Ms. Bradley talk about the lawsuit. She tells him about the anonymous discussion topic she got last year and that Clay said it was from Hannah. He says they should ask Clay why he thinks it was Hannah who wrote it (once he comes back to school.) He also says they probably shouldn’t mention the note unless someone asks, and that if she hears anything she should tell him/the school immediately.

Jessica calls Justin and tells him she’s at Bryce’s. He freaks out: he doesn’t want her to be with Bryce.

Tony takes Clay to Monet’s. Skye is working there. She reads Clay’s cards. She was/is jealous of Sheri and Hannah. They talk about why they stopped being friends. Clay notices scars on her wrist and asks her about it. She says it’s what you do instead of killing yourself. Clay leaves, upset.

Tony drives him away. Clay listens to the rest of Tape 11. He gets really upset: he blames himself for leaving Hannah there, for not trying to talk to her. Tony helps him through it.

Porter gets home late. His wife is angry about it.

There’s a party at Bryce’s. Jess, Bryce and Zach are playing poker. Alex and Justin get there. Jess sits on Bryce’s lap: she’s mad at Justin and trying to get back at him. They fight. She wants to know why he doesn’t want her to hang out with Bryce. Alex encourages Justin to tell her, while Zach wants him to calm down. Justin finally screams that Bryce raped her, loud enough for most of the guys there to hear. Justin and Bryce almost get in a fight but Zach holds Justin back while Monty does the same with Bryce. Jess tells Justin she hates him and runs away.

Olivia is going through Hannah’s things and finds the piece of paper where Hannah planned out the tapes. She doesn’t know what it is but she knows it could be connected to her death. (1x12) She calls Tony and asks him to come to the store tomorrow.)

Tony drives Clay home and makes him promise not to do anything stupid. Lainie comes home shortly after. She tells him the case is going to trial: deposition subpoenas are being issued. She has the list: Clay and some of his classmates are on it. He promises to tell her everything but not yet.

Jess lies in bed and cries. Bryce texts her to ask if she’s okay and obviously makes it worse.

(1x12) Justin spends the night at Alex’s.

## 1x12 “Tape 6, Side B” – Bryce

### THURSDAY, Nov. 9, 2017

Lainie tells Clay the subpoenas go out today, but she can’t tell him who else will get one. She asks him about the hypothetical legal question he asked her the other day: she thinks it was about Hannah.

The subpoenas go out. Clay. Courtney: her father doesn’t get why they’re calling her to testify but says she’ll just have to tell the truth and it will be okay. Zach: Karen is surprised at the Bakers, she thinks it’s a witch hunt, she says she knows Zach is kind; May worries he’ll go to jail; Zach says he didn’t know Hannah well, he just asked her out once. Alex: his father doesn’t like it.

Justin asks Alex if he’s worried about it all coming out. Alex says he’s glad. Justin is panicking. Alex says they’re “fucked anyway.”

Bryce calls Justin and leaves him a voicemail: he plays dumb, as if he didn’t know what Justin was talking about the night before.

At school, Courtney tells Marcus that Porter, Bolan and Childs got subpoenaed. Marcus tells her that Ryan and Zach did, too. They wonder how they got all of their names: they think it might have been Clay but they can’t know for sure. They decide to organize a meeting to make a plan. Tyler asks them if they got subpoenas, too: he tells them whatever they are planning, he wants in. He knows more than what is on the tapes and has proof.

Monty pushes Tyler and they almost get into a fight. Bryce stops him. Tyler says he’s “sick of this shit.”

Jessica is home. Justin goes to her house to talk to her. He tells her he lied because he was trying to protect her. He tries to explain his actions that night: he was drunk, he was scared, Bryce was always there for him. She tells him to leave.

At Monet’s, Clay listens to Tape 12 and Tape 13.

Clay stops at the Bakers store and buys some candy and a bottle of blue nail polish, the same color Hannah used for the numbers on the tapes. He then goes to school, even though he’s still suspended, to get the tape recorder from Tony and gives him his Walkman back. He tells Tony he’s almost done with the tapes: once he is, he cannot pass them on to Bryce because then they would never make it to the last person on the tapes. He says he has a plan and asks Tony to trust him.

Sheri talks to Porter about the subpoenas. (She hasn’t gotten one so far.) He advises her to tell the truth if she gets one, and to come talk to him/the school first if she hears anything.

Tyler buys a gun from a guy on the Internet.

Meeting at Monet’s: Alex at the head of the table, Zach and then Ryan to his right, Marcus and then Courtney to his left. Tyler gets there uninvited. Sheri, Justin and Jessica were invited but don’t come. They discuss different plans and go back and forth between telling the truth and making sure it doesn’t come out. Zach and Alex tell the others what happened last night at Bryce’s.

 **Marcus:** The first thing we need to do is find out what they know.

 **Alex:** Or the first thing we need to do is tell the truth.

 **Zach:** I’m with Alex.

 **Marcus:** I don’t think it’s as easy as you think. I mean, what exactly is the truth?

 **Ryan:** Profound, Marcus, truly profound.

 **Zach:** And bullshit.

_(Tyler gets there)_

**Courtney:** Oh my God, how did you find us?

 **Tyler:** I deserve to be here.

 **Courtney:** No, you don’t.

 **Tyler:** Because you don’t like me, Courtney? ‘Cause I embarrassed you? I’m getting it worse than any of you.

 **Alex:** Just let him stay.

 **Zach:** Yeah, Courtney, how did you get to run this meeting, anyway? It’s not the fucking dance committee.

_(Ryan snickers.)_

**Tyler:** I sit, or I start taking pictures.

 **Ryan:** Sit down.

 **Marcus:** And calm down.

_(Tyler sits down next to Ryan.)_

**Ryan:** I think it’s clear what they know. I mean, look around. What do we all have in common?

 **Marcus:** We don’t know who got the subpoenas. Sheri didn’t get one.

 **Ryan:** Or she didn’t get one _yet_.

 **Marcus:** I told her to come anyway. Maybe she’s hoping she’ll avoid the whole thing.

 **Courtney:** Your dad must know something, right? From the other deputies?

 **Alex:** My dad’s more of a “sweep it under the rug” kind of guy.

 **Marcus:** Works for me.

 **Alex:** Yeah, I don’t think he gives a shit about you.

_(Skye brings them some food.)_

**Courtney:** If we don’t get our stories straight before these depositions, it’s bad for all of us.

 **Alex:** But what is the story exactly?

 **Courtney:** Hannah was a liar. She was jealous and needy and emotionally unstable. She thought everyone was out to get her.

 **Tyler:** Aren’t you describing yourself?

 **Courtney:** We tried to be her friends. We did. She blamed us when things went wrong. But _she_ was the one with problems.

 **Zach:** That’s the story?

 **Courtney:** Yeah.

 **Marcus:** What would you say it is?

 **Zach:** I say it doesn’t matter what I say it is, ‘cause there are three people who aren’t here right now who are pretty likely to say whatever the fuck they want.

 **Marcus:** Where are Jessica and Justin?

 **Tyler:** They weren’t at school. Either of them.

_(Zach and Alex look at each other.)_

**Courtney:** What?

_(Zach and Alex look at each other again.)_

**Zach:** Justin went to Bryce’s last night. He freaked because Jess was flirting with Bryce, so he called Bryce a rapist, and told Jessica that everything on the tapes was true.

 **Marcus:** No fucking way.

 **Zach:** And Monty and Jamie and a few other guys heard everything.

 **Courtney:** Wait, wait, wait. They… They heard? They know about the tapes?

 **Zach:** Well, Justin didn’t go into fucking detail about the tapes, no, but they heard him call Bryce a rapist and that Hannah was telling the truth.

 **Ryan:** Good for Justin. And Bryce is a rapist.

 **Courtney:** If you believe Hannah.

 **Ryan:** Seriously? Courtney, you are the only girl here and that is the position you’re gonna take?

 **Courtney:** Hannah lied. We know this.

 **Ryan:** I don’t know it.

 **Marcus:** We can contain this. We just have to control the narrative.

 **Ryan:** You’re deluded. The narrative is, Jess knows Bryce raped her.

 **Alex:** You guys would make shitty chess players. We’re two moves from being checkmated.

 **Marcus:** Not necessarily. Not if we bring Bryce into it with us.

 **Ryan:** Bryce. The rapist.

 **Courtney:** Alleged rapist.

 **Ryan:** Fuck off, Courtney.

 **Tyler:** Or we turn him in. Bryce is dangerous. I don’t get why we’re still protecting him.

 **Ryan:** Thank you!

 **Marcus:** We’re not! We’re protecting ourselves. I applied early admit to Columbia, Zach’s got scholarships. Ryan, I know you’ve got big plans. Courtney? Alex?

 **Alex:** I’ve got no plans. I’m good to tell the truth.

 **Zach:** C’mon, Alex. Just ‘cause Hannah fucked up her life doesn’t mean she has to fuck up ours, too.

 **Tyler:** Hear me out. If Clay gave the lawyers our names and Justin is running around telling everybody that everything on the tapes is true, then it’s only a matter of time until we’re all screwed. But if we can get ahead of it…

 **Marcus:** What do you mean?

 **Tyler:** What if we confirm Hannah’s stories about Bryce? What if we give the school their scapegoat? They have someone to blame. The Bakers have someone to charge with a crime. Then whatever we did doesn’t matter as much.

 **Marcus:** So you want to sacrifice Bryce to save your own ass?

 **Tyler:** Yeah. Of course.

_(They all consider it.)_

**Ryan:** The Bakers are broke, right, and Bryce’s family has the money to make this all go away?

 **Courtney:** Nothing we did compares to what he did.

 **Alex:** You’re fucking joking, right?

 **Zach:** What? Are you gonna defend Bryce?

 **Alex:** No, but aren’t you? You’ve been doing it for weeks now.

 **Zach:** Fuck you, Alex. No, I haven’t. I just didn’t want this to blow up.

 **Ryan:** Well, _boom_.

 **Alex:** Justin let Bryce do it and then he lied about it, so Justin will probably go to jail, too.

 **Zach:** Justin is my best friend and you think he gives a shit about me right now?

 **Alex:** Don’t you give a shit about him?

 **Ryan:** What about Jessica? Doesn’t she get a say in all this?

 **Courtney:** She should have answered when I called.

 **Ryan:** My God, Courtney. You should fucking listen to yourself sometime.

 **Tyler:** I can’t imagine Jess won’t want Bryce in jail for life.

 **Alex:** You wanna know what’s worse than being a rapist? It’s hiding behind one. Fucking justifying a fucking rapist, that’s worse. You want to get the story straight? We all know the story. Everything Hannah said on the tapes is true. You’re gay. So what? Tyler, you’re a stalker. Ryan, you’re an arrogant asshole. Zach, you’re just an entitled idiot who does cruel, stupid things even though you probably have a decent heart. And Sheri’s a fucking coward who got a kid killed.

 **Marcus:** Okay, Alex, that’s enough.

 **Alex:** No, Marcus. You’ll do anything to keep up your perfect reputation. And, yeah, I’m… I’m a fucking weak, pathetic loser who ruined the one good thing that I ever had because I wanted a fucking rapist to think I was just like him. Hannah was my friend. And we should tell the truth about her. Because I know that if I had still been friends with her, I mean, if any one of us would have still been friends with her, she’d be alive today.

 **Zach:** So we tell the truth.

 **Marcus:** Truth doesn’t just land on Bryce.

 **Ryan:** So let the truth land on us. I published a poem. A fucking good and meaningful poem.

 **Tyler:** I didn’t mean tell the truth about everything.

 **Zach:** Why not, Tyler? You got more secrets you’re trying to hide from somebody?

 **Courtney:** Tyler, you can do whatever you want. No one’s going to believe you. People’ll just laugh at you, like they always do.

 **Tyler:** They won’t.

 **Courtney:** Hannah’s truth is not my truth. No way.

Sheri almost goes in but then doesn’t and makes a call to the police to turn herself in instead.

Tony goes to the Bakers store with Brad and introduces him to Olivia as his friend. Brad leaves them alone to talk. Olivia shows Tony the piece of paper she found last night and asks him about it. She wants to know how they’re all connected. She realizes he’s lying when he says he doesn’t know. Courtney is outside but runs away when she sees Tony there.

Brad and Tony talk: Brad doesn’t like it that Tony always introduces him as his friend. Tony tells him about Hannah, her death, that she left him in charge of her secrets and that he thinks maybe he did the wrong thing by keeping those secrets from her parents.

That night, Clay goes to Bryce’s house. He has the tape recorder in his backpack and records the conversation. He tells Bryce he wants to buy some weed. Bryce is surprised but invites him in. His parents are in Ibiza and won’t be back for a week. Clay confronts him about raping Hannah and tries to get him to admit it. Bryce denies it; Clay hits him; Bryce beats him up pretty bad. Finally, Bryce admits to doing it.

Justin goes back home. Seth is waiting for him, angry because of the subpoena: he doesn’t want the police at the house because he deals drugs there. He gets violent and then throws Justin out of the house. Justin begs his mother to do something but she doesn’t. He packs a bag, takes Seth’s money ($1,000) and gun, and leaves.

Jessica stares at her bed and can’t bring herself to lie down on it. She takes all the bottles of alcohol she keeps under the bed and gets rid of them. She showers and scrubs herself clean.

Sheri visits the place of Jeff’s accident.

Courtney talks to one of her fathers about Hannah.

Zach is playing chess with May when he gets a call from Justin. He doesn’t take it.

Sometime between Monet’s and now, Alex has made the decision to kill himself. He tidies up his room. His father tells him he talked to a friend of his, who is a lawyer, and he thinks he can maybe get him out of the deposition. He doesn’t want Alex to be put through it since he didn’t have anything to do with it. Alex thanks him. Bill tells him he’s a good kid and he’s proud of him. (2x01) Alex writes his suicide note, which includes the words “I could have stopped it.” In the bathroom, Alex shoots himself in the head with his father’s gun: since the gun is heavier than the ones he’s shot before, he flinches. The bullet goes up, then in and out of his skull, and into the wall.

Lainie fell asleep on the couch and is woken by ambulance sirens. She checks Clay’s room and finds it empty: he never came home.

On the ambulance on route to Mercy Hospital, the paramedics fight to keep Alex alive.

(1x13) Sheri texts Clay to tell him she turned herself in.

(1x13) Justin walks around all night, ends up at the docks, climbs up a crane and wants to kill himself, but then he doesn’t because he can’t stop thinking about Jessica.

## 1x13 “Tape 7, Side A”

### FRIDAY, Nov. 10, 2017

Clay’s parents aren’t happy about his behavior, the fact that he came home very late last night and that he got beat up. They want to talk, he says he’ll tell them everything soon. Tony comes to his house before school. Clay tells him about Bryce’s confession and asks him to make a copy of Tape 14. He tells him he’ll come and get it from him at school after homeroom. Clay doesn’t want to play by Hannah’s rules anymore: he wants to get justice for her, Jess, and every other girl Bryce raped. Tony is afraid of the consequences: they kept the tapes from the police for weeks. Clay says the tapes are likely to become public knowledge anyway during the depositions.

Clay asks Jessica to talk. They meet at Monet’s. She agrees because he was the only one who tried to tell her the truth. He tells her it’s up to her whether to destroy the tapes and bury the truth, or use them to fight Bryce, he will do whatever she thinks could help her. Jess doesn’t want to tell her parents and the police, but she asks Clay not to destroy the tapes.

Justin is waiting for her outside. He tells her he loves her and that he’ll do anything she wants/needs. She tells him to disappear from her life.

Bryce and Monty at baseball practice. Monty asks him if he figured out the mess from the other night and Bryce says everything’s good.

The depositions begin. Lainie is there, so are the Bakers. Dennis told the Bakers they didn’t need to be there because the depositions are mostly procedural at this point, but Olivia insisted on being there anyway. Andy agrees with Dennis but goes with Olivia because it’s important to her. They reschedule a meeting with a realtor to sell the house in order to go.

Zach (8am): he says he barely knew Hannah. He admits he heard people say unkind things to her and even said some himself.

Marcus (10am): he says he occasionally talked with Hannah but never dated, they only “had a milkshake” once. He says he might have hurt her feelings because he thought she wanted to date him but she didn’t.

Courtney (11am): she says Hannah was more an acquaintance than a friend. Dennis asks her about the picture of her and Hannah kissing.

Kat (11.30am): she speaks about bullying at Liberty High.

Clay is still suspended but goes to school anyway and asks Porter to talk. Clay says he knows Hannah came to talk to Porter the day she died and that she told him about the rape. He tells Porter it was Bryce Walker who raped her and that he’s got his confession. He also says they could have saved her and didn’t. He gives him the tapes and tells him it’s up to him now.

Clay sees Skye in the hallway and asks her to hang out right now. He says he’s not okay and she says that’s fine.

Tyler is looking at his guns and rifles when his mother reminds him it’s time to go to the deposition. She’s worried the bullying will get worse after he talks about it. He says he can take care of himself.

At the store, before going back to listen to the depositions in the afternoon, Olivia finds Andy’s job application for the Walplex. Tony arrives: he apologizes for keeping things from them, he thought he was doing the right thing by doing what Hannah asked him to do. He gives them a USB drive with audio files of the tapes. He says he has the originals somewhere safe but he’ll give them to them if they need them.

More depositions:

Tyler: he speaks of the bullying he’s subjected to, and Hannah was subjected to. He says he has pictures but not of the physical abuse. Then he says Hannah recorded tapes about what happened and that Clay has them. Lainie is shocked to hear that.

Jessica: she says she and Hannah were friends for a while but then they stopped. She says boys at Liberty do things to girls and nobody does anything about it. She refuses to elaborate and Olivia asks Dennis not to push her. Dennis asks her about the tapes and Jessica says she doesn’t know anything about them.

Zach plays basketball alone. He’s been texting Alex all day: “What’s your plan today?”, “Hey man, where r u?”, “Did you do your deposition today?”, “How did it go”, “Call me”, “Call me”, “Dude, call me”. He gets a text from Alex’s number now: “Please call”. He does, and a man answers the phone. (Maybe Alex’s father?)

Justin misses his deposition. (2x06) The court holds him in contempt.

Justin asks Bryce to buy him Vodka. Bryce wonders how Clay knew about he (Bryce) and Hannah. Justin tells him about the tapes. Bryce asks who has them and Justin says he doesn’t know. Bryce: “You know the real story, right? You know what’s true.” Justin: “I do now.” Justin leaves.

At home, Jess tells her father about the rape. (2x03) He takes her to the police station. She tells the police about the rape but doesn’t name her rapist because she doesn’t think they would believe her.

At school, in the photography lab, Tyler is looking at some pictures he hung there, possibly his targets for the shooting he’s planning. He thinks about Alex stopping Monty from bullying him and then takes down the picture of Alex.

Porter is listening to the tapes. He just started Tape 13 when Bolan interrupts him to tell him about Alex.

Alex is in critical condition.

Olivia and Andy listen to the tapes.

Tony, Clay, Brad and Skye hang out in Tony’s car.

(2x03) The night, Clay goes to the hospital for the injuries caused by Bryce beating him up. (Internal bleeding.) His mother wants to go to the police about the beating, but they can’t because he was at Bryce’s house to buy drugs and he’s just been suspended for having drugs.


	4. Post-S1, Pre-S2

# Post-S1, pre-S2

### SATURDAY, Nov. 11, 2017

(1x13) Clay and Tony scheduled for the depositions.

### MONDAY, Nov. 13, 2017

(2x01) The school forbids students to talk about suicide to prevent a suicide cluster. Clay is not paying attention so he’s not aware of it.

### From mid-November 2017 to early March 2018

#### Clay & the Jensens

(2x01) Lainie withdraws from the case because Clay’s involvement creates a conflict of interest.

(2x01) Clay and Skye start hanging out and then dating. He doesn’t take her home to his parents and keeps their relationship sort-of secret. He’s almost never home and puts a lock on his bedroom door. However, he keeps perfect attendance at school and gets good grades.

#### Zach

(2x04) Zach gives Bryce Chloë’s number when he asks. When she stops doing study group because she’s too busy, Zach misses it and his grades suffer.

#### Alex

(2x01) Alex is in a coma for a few weeks. When he wakes up, he doesn’t remember the month before his suicide attempt. (2x04) The doctors say he will probably never talk or walk again but they’re wrong.

(2x04) Bill blames himself: it was his gun that almost killed Alex.

(2x01) After getting out of the hospital, Alex stays home from school recuperating. His mother puts him on an organic, whole-grain, macrobiotic diet. He barely sees anyone, but he does talk with Jess, Clay, Zach and Tyler. (Although, Tyler can’t have been around much since in 2x01 he doesn’t know that Alex doesn’t remember the month before the suicide attempt.)

(2x08) Alex grows out his hair to hide his scars.

(2x05) Alex can’t get sexually aroused. He tries porn but it doesn’t work. He thinks maybe it will be different with a real person.

(2x01) Whenever Alex goes outside, people stare at him and talk about what he did.

(2x02) Jess tells him about the tapes but she leaves out the worst parts of Tape 9.

(2x04) At some point, Alex does his deposition.

(2x07) Peter visits twice after Alex gets out of the hospital. The second time around mid-February.

#### Zach & Alex

(2x02) Zach helps Alex with PT.

#### Jessica

(2x01) Jessica stops coming to school. (2x02) She sleeps on the floor of her parents’ bedroom. (2x03) Her parents want her to go to group therapy for rape survivors but she refuses.

#### Alex & Jessica

(2x01) Jess and Alex promise each other they’ll go back together.

#### Justin

(2x05) Justin spends most of his money during the first few weeks living in motels. He starts taking oxy pills because they “take the edge off” but they are expensive so he soon switches to heroin, which is cheaper.

(2x05) Justin’s mother moves to a different house with Seth.

(2x03) Justin starts hanging out with a “skater kid.” They find a bed in a shelter one night, probably in late February, but his friend gets thrown out after bothering two girls for being together. Justin is loyal to him and leaves, too. Days later, skater kid takes Justin’s jacket from him.

#### Justin & Jessica

(2x03) In December, Justin sends Jessica a postcard (“Nancy, I’ll always love you – Sid”). She keeps it and hangs it on her mirror.

#### Tony

(2x05) The guy Tony and his brothers beat up presses charges a few weeks after it happens. It’s Tony’s second strike so he’s on probation now. (2x02) He also has to take a court-mandated anger management course (boxing classes) where he meets Caleb, his instructor. (2x04) Tony tells Clay his probation is no big deal.

(2x02) In February, Tony and Brad break up. Brad finds it hard to date a younger guy who’s still in high school, with all the drama that comes with it.

#### Sheri

(2x02) Sheri spends these months in juvie. (2x04) She has two roommates in a row who go through detox. (2x13) One of the guards rapes her.

#### Tyler

(2x01) Tyler visits Alex in the hospital. He talks with Alex’s father when Alex is still in a coma and they bond. He takes pictures of Alex.

#### The Bakers & the trial

(2x04) The Bakers give the tapes to the police but the police can’t act on them unless they have a living victim to tell her story.

(2x02) Andy gets rid of all of Hannah’s things because he wants to move on. Olivia, instead, gets obsessed with finding out the truth about what happened to Hannah. She listens to the tapes multiple times and often calls Tony with questions. She wants to go after Bryce but Dennis talks her out of it.

(2x06) Andy is tired of fighting, and it’s all Olivia wants to do. He leaves. He gets back together with Valerie and moves in with her and her daughter.

(2x07) Andy starts working at the Walplex. Olivia hires a new pharmacist for the store and looks for ways to compete with the Walplex.

(2x01) Olivia meets Jackie, a woman who also lost her daughter to suicide and who now helps parents deal with similar losses through her foundation.

(2x01) It looks like the trial isn’t going to happen.

#### Mr. Porter

(2x04) Porter tells his wife everything.

(2x03) Porter starts looking for another job: he wants to find a place where he can make a difference. (2x01) While he’s still at Liberty, he decides to start teaching a Special Skills class for kids who might get in trouble. He wants to save them.

#### Bryce & Chloë

(2x01) At school, everyone knows that Justin accused Bryce of raping Jessica. Since Justin left and Jessica isn’t coming to school, Bryce is able to spin the story and make everyone think that is was consensual and then Jessica cried rape because she felt bad for Justin.

(2x05) Bryce’s father tells him to find a loyal girlfriend: in case it goes to trial, it will look good. (2x04) Bryce asks Zach for Chloë’s number. (2x01) Bryce and Chloë start dating.

(2x07) Chloë becomes captain of the cheerleading squad. (2x04) She stops doing study group because she’s too busy.

(2x11) Bryce takes Chloë to the Clubhouse. He gets her drunk and high and rapes her while she’s unconscious.

#### Marcus

(2x02) Marcus gets his early acceptance letter from Harvard.


	5. Season 2

# Season 2

## 2x01 “The First Polaroid” – Tyler

### TUESDAY, Mar. 6, 2018

The district makes a final settlement offer to the Bakers. Everyone thinks they are going to accept it. Instead, they reject it because it includes an NDA.

Skye takes Clay to get his first tattoo: a semi-colon for Hannah. He has a fake ID. He faints before the tattoo is done and walks away with only a comma on his wrist. Later, they try to have sex for the first time, but then he sees some recent scars on her skin and freaks out.

Olivia goes to the shooting range.

Tyler gets the unexpected news that the Bakers lawsuit is going to trial and that he’s been subpoenaed to testify tomorrow already.

The news of the trial spreads. (2x12) Monty leaves a threatening message for Tyler in the photography lab: “You ain’t seen shit.” (2x01) Tyler finds it later that night.

Jess and Alex decide to go back to school tomorrow, in part because of the trial. They tell their parents. Jess’s parents don’t like it but agree to it. Alex’s mother is worried, she thinks he should wait a bit longer. Alex talks with his father about it and convinces him to let him go. Then he asks if he’ll get to testify during the trial and his father says it will be up to his doctors and the court. Alex calls Jessica and they talk about what to expect and whether they are actually ready.

Skye takes Clay home that night and Lainie sees them from the window. She tells Clay the trial is moving forward, but he’s not on either witness list. Clay gets angry: he wanted to testify against Bryce. She asks him the name of the girl on Tape 9 but he keeps the secret.

Clay starts hallucinating Hannah.

### WEDNESDAY, Mar. 7, 2018

Tyler’s parents are worried the bullying will get worse after he testifies, especially since he’ll be the first to do so.

At breakfast, Alex asks his mother if he left a suicide note. She is worried about letting him see it and he gets angry. She lets him read it, even though she’d rather give it to him for his next session with dr. Ellman. He doesn’t remember/understand why he wrote that he could have stopped it.

The trial begins. Jackie is there with/for Olivia. Andy doesn’t come. Olivia wants to use the tapes, but Dennis talks her out of it: the tapes don’t always paint Hannah in the best light. Dennis also would rather go against the school than Bryce and his father’s legal team. Clay skips school and goes to the trial instead.

In the locker room, Bryce and Monty are doing steroids. Bryce tells Monty not to worry about the trial and that he doesn’t care that Jessica is coming back to school today.

At school, everybody stares at Alex and Jessica. Zach runs up to them to say hi and to carry Alex’s backpack. Alex protests weakly but then lets Zach carry it for him. Alex wants to ask Zach and Jess about his suicide note; Zach warns him that they are not allowed to talk about it. When they see Bryce, Scott and Monty coming up the hallway, Zach wants to leave quickly (so they won’t see him with Alex.) He takes Alex’s arm to help him walk. Bryce welcomes Jess and Alex back. Upset, Jess leaves to go to her first class of the day; Zach stays with Alex. Looking at Monty and hearing him laugh, Alex almost remembers something. Zach asks him if he’s okay.

In the girls’ bathrooms, on the walls, Jessica reads insults directed at her: drunk slut, bitch, liar.

In Communications class, Zach gets Alex up to speed on the rumors about Bryce, Jessica and the rape. He suggests they should lay low now that they’re back.

Alex texts Clay to ask him where he is.

Tyler testifies: he talks about the bullying. Sonya asks Tyler about the photoshoot he did of Hannah and then about the night he saw her sexting another guy. Clay leaves the room, jealous/upset.

Clay goes to school. He talks with Zach and tells him he left the courtroom because he couldn’t take Tyler’s lies anymore. Zach asks him if he thinks everything will come out. He’s worried about testifying. Clay thinks Bryce has something on him.

(2x10) Zach steals the first Polaroid from the Clubhouse and slips inside Clay’s locker: he wants to do something, he wants Bryce and his friends to be stopped and face consequences for their actions, but he’s scared of being the one who brings them down.

Porter threatens Bryce to ruin his life if he doesn’t leave Jessica alone. Bryce acts tough but looks scared.

In class, Alex asks Clay why he didn’t tell him about the suicide talk ban: Clay says he didn’t even know about it. Alex then asks him about his suicide note. Clay says he probably felt guilty about Hannah’s death, like they all did; Alex thinks there is more to it.

Tyler gets to school. Bryce confronts him (with Monty and Scott.) He is angry at Tyler: he says he never bullied him and he actually stopped other guys from bullying him. Tyler tells him the threat he got didn’t scare him and Bryce seems confused as to what he’s talking about. Porter makes Bryce leave, then tells Tyler to come and talk to him if Bryce bothers him again. He also tells Tyler he wants him to attend his new Special Skills class.

Clay finds the first Polaroid: a jock and a drunk girl. Written on the back: “Hannah wasn’t the only one.” Clay sees Scott standing there in the hallway. Tony walks up to Clay: they talk about the trial and Tony says he’s been subpoenaed to testify (by the school, not the Bakers.) Clay tells him not to worry; Tony says Clay doesn’t know everything he did. Clay asks Tony about Scott Reed, but Tony doesn’t know much.

(2x02) Alex gets picked up from school from his father in his cop car. Alex is embarrassed and decides to ask Zach for a ride to school tomorrow.

Porter forces coach Rick to give a talk to his players about consent. Zach, Bryce, Scott and Monty are there. Scott makes a rape joke and Porter threatens to keep him from playing this season.

After school, at Monet’s, Ryan tells Tony he’s been called to testify and then gives him the pages from Hannah’s journal that talk about Tony beating up the homophobic man. Ryan promises to keep it a secret.

At cheerleading practice, Chloë and the other girls welcome Jess back. Nina is training with the track team and watches Jessica. Meanwhile, during baseball practice, Bryce also looks at Jessica and keeps getting distracted. Zach encourages him to do better.

Tyler smuggles junk food into Alex’s bedroom. Alex tells him how he shot himself and missed, and how he doesn’t remember the month or so before his suicide attempt. Tyler tells him about the pictures he took when he was in a coma. Alex asks to see them.

The baseball field is being renovated. Bolan shows Mr. Walker and the other boosters how it’s going. He promises the trial is well contained and they are protecting the students. He also says they have a great team this year.

(2x02) Bryce tells coach Rick that Porter threatened him.

After practice, Bryce talks to Jessica and acts like they’re friends. She hides how much this upsets her. She then sees Bryce and Chloë kiss.

(2x12) Monty mails Alex a shooting target with the words “Better luck next time” written on it.

(2x10) (Could be a few days later) Dennis tells Tony the school wants him to say that Hannah wanted revenge. Dennis also warns Tony that he will have to discredit him on the stand in order to win the trial.

Jackie is staying at Olivia’s. Olivia is wondering what else she doesn’t know about Hannah and is worried about finding out. Jackie reassures Olivia that the trial went well today, and also that it wasn’t her fault that Hannah died.

At Monet’s, Tyler looks at the pictures of Hannah from the photoshoot. Clay confronts him about what he said during the trial. Clay cannot believe that Hannah would have been sexting someone. Tyler swears it’s the truth and that he doesn’t know who she was texting. He also tells Clay about the threat he got and Clay denies it was him.

Clay meets with Skye. They try again to have sex but Clay hallucinates Hannah and freaks out. Skye gets insecure.

(2x02) Mr. Walker emails Karen to ask her if they want to use their lawyer. He says it was Bryce’s idea and that Bryce asked Zach today. Karen is grateful.

Tony burns the note Hannah left him with the tapes, as well as the journal pages Ryan gave him.

Jessica has also been subpoenaed to testify. Her father wants to ask the court for a medical exception but she wants to do it for Hannah. (2x12) Monty leaves a sex doll with a threatening message on her front porch. Jess gets scared.

Clay looks at the Polaroid. The hallucination of Hannah (from now on, “Hannah”) asks him what he’s going to do about it.

## 2x02 “Two Girls Kissing” – Courtney

### Still WEDNESDAY, at night

Clay talks to “Hannah”. He’s scared and confused.

### THURSDAY, Mar. 8, 2018

Lainie wakes up Clay. She tells him she saw him at the courthouse yesterday. She tries to open a conversation but he shuts her down. He keeps seeing “Hannah”. Skye picks him up for school.

At Monet’s, Courtney has breakfast with her fathers. They reassure her about testifying.

Zach’s mother tells him about Mr. Walker’s offer; Zach would rather not accept the Walkers’ help. She’s worried the trial could ruin Zach’s life even if he’s innocent and wants to take advantage of their associations.

Alex calls Zach to ask him to give him a ride to school. Zach lies to his mother and says it’s Bryce calling.

While her father drives her to school, Jess admits to him that she’s worried about testifying even though she still wants to do it. Once at school, she sees Bryce and Monty helping Chloë put up flyers for the Spring Fling dance.

(2x12) Monty trashes the photography lab and damages Tyler’s cameras; he also puts a threatening message inside Jessica’s locker.

Zach parks his car. He gets out, runs around the car and opens the door for Alex. Alex hands both their backpacks to him, then his cane. Zach helps him out of the car.

> **Alex:** Such a gentleman! This doesn’t mean I’m gonna put out of anything.
> 
> **Zach:** What? Not even a handy?
> 
> **Alex:** My hand doesn’t really work, so…
> 
> **Zach:** (Sees Bryce) Hey, you know what? Let’s take the side entrance today.
> 
> **Alex:** But it’s way further and I get tired.
> 
> **Zach:** No, I can carry you. Come on. (Jokingly puts his arm around Alex’s waist)
> 
> **Alex:** Okay, you’re not… Dude, you’re not… The whole reason I called you was to avoid another scene. Getting picked up by my dad in a cop car was embarrassing enough.
> 
> **Bryce:** (Watches them as they walk in)

Jess finds another threat in her locker: “Keep your fucking mouth shut.” Porter looks for her to tell her he’d like to talk to her and help her. She doesn’t think he can be helpful. Nina saves her from Porter and then introduces herself. She tells Jessica that Porter is useless and she shouldn’t tell him anything. (2x05) She doesn’t know for sure that Jess was raped, but she wants to be a friendly face in case the rumors Bryce spread are false.

Outside the courthouse, there is a picket line organized by Jackie in support for Hannah. Dennis tells Olivia to be careful about Jackie.

Courtney testifies. She admits to spreading a rumor about Hannah. She also says that both Hannah and herself were bullied because of a rumor and the school did nothing. Sonya tries to paint Hannah in a bad light. To protect her, Courtney finally tells the truth about the night they kissed and comes out as a lesbian.

Clay and Tyler talk in the (trashed) photography lab. Clay asks him about the Polaroid. Tyler recognizes the people in it: they were seniors when Clay and Tyler were freshmen.

Coach Rick complains to Porter about the threats the made to Bryce. He wants Porter to come to him if he has concerns about one of his players. Porter tells him to “check his boys so he doesn’t have to.”

In Porter’s Alternative Strategies and Solutions class, Tyler meets Cyrus.

Skye asks Tyler about the trial and makes him tell her that Clay was there.

At lunch, Jess tells Alex about the threats. He encourages her to tell the truth in court. She feels like he doesn’t get it and leaves, upset. Alex texts Clay to ask him for the tapes.

Clay is having lunch with Skye. He tells her the text is from his mother. Skye is feeling insecure, Clay tries to reassure her. “Hannah” is there.

Bryce asks Zach about him helping Alex. Zach lies and says his mother is making him do it because she’s friends with Alex’s parents. Bryce asks him if Alex is going to testify; Zach tells him they don’t know if he can. Zach also thanks him for the lawyer on his mother’s behalf, but calls him out on the lie about asking him about it yesterday. He also asks Bryce if he got a subpoena and Bryce lies and says no. Zach looks really uncomfortable/ashamed the whole time. When he sees Alex and Clay, he makes up an excuse and leaves, so that they don’t see him talking to Bryce.

Alex is trying to convince Clay to give him the tapes: he doesn’t want to “fail at this [the trial], too”. Clay doesn’t think it’s a good idea and Alex gets angry because everyone is trying to protect him. Bryce and Monty walk by: Monty seems ready for a fight but Bryce drags him away.

Back home, Olivia and Jackie talk. Olivia feels bad for Courtney. Jackie feels like today was a win. Jackie finds the dress Olivia was wearing the day of Hannah’s death, still stained with blood.

At cheerleading practice, Jess is distracted and messes up a lot. Chloë thinks it’s about her dating Bryce and apologizes for not telling Jess yesterday. She believes the lies Bryce spread about Jess. Jessica leaves in tears. Tyler is taking pictures and Chloë yells at him.

Tyler gets sent to the office: he’s no longer allowed to photograph female sports. He tells Alex, who commiserates with him. Alex then asks him if he has a copy of the tapes. Tyler says he doesn’t. Alex asks him to see the pictures he took of him in the hospital and Tyler shows them to him. Alex is affected by them: he wonders why he did this to himself. Tyler thinks everyone at school did it to him.

Sheri comes back to school today: everyone stares at her but nobody says anything. Porter talks to her about school credits and the possibility that she’ll have to attend summer school. She doesn’t seem to care and she’s got an attitude. Like Jessica, she also doesn’t believe Porter can help.

(2x07) (Could be later, but it’s before Alex’s birthday party on Mar. 8) Alex tells Zach that Tyler showed him the pictures of him in a coma. Zach gets angry at Tyler for it.

Zach and Alex in the swimming pool for the PT session. Zach encourages Alex and tells him his balance is better than last week while Alex uses the underwater bike. When Alex loses his balance, Zach is there to catch him. Alex is angry at himself, his body, his mind. He feels useless. Zach tries to reassure him that he will get better, but Alex takes it out on him.

> **Zach:** Your memory will come back, just…
> 
> **Alex:** You’re a fucking doctor now? How do you know that? Seriously, what the fuck do you even know about what I’m going through? Why are you even here? Go hang out with the rest of your dumb jock fucking rapist friends.
> 
> **Zach:** (Hurt, gets out of the pool)
> 
> **Alex:** I need a lift out of here.
> 
> **Zach:** Ask your doctor, I guess.
> 
> **Alex:** What is this? Some twisted physical therapy test?
> 
> **Zach:** Yeah, okay, I don’t know exactly what you’re going through. But I know what it’s like to feel like shit’s never gonna get better. Every time I come home to my empty fucking house, I remember that feeling.
> 
> **Alex:** Zach, I forgot.
> 
> **Zach:** And I come here every single day because I remember last summer. It was PT that helped me get through it.
> 
> **Alex:** I’m really sorry. You know, I could still really use a lift out of here.
> 
> **Zach:** (Gets back in the pool)

Olivia is crushed when she finds out that Jackie washed her dress, the one from the day Hannah died: it was all she had left since Hannah’s things have been put into evidence or donated. Jackie was trying to help.

The school calls Tyler’s house and they talk with his father.

At Monet’s, Courtney sees Tameko and they smile at each other. Jess sits at Courtney’s table and tells her she was brave in court today. Courtney is still feeling guilty about what she did to Hannah; Jess tells her she wasn’t the only one who hurt Hannah. Jess then asks her if she was threatened before she testified and Courtney says no. She then says it was hard to tell the truth but it was time.

On the baseball field by himself, Bryce looks at the subpoena he got today.

Tyler and his father play a violent shooting game. His father talks to him about possibly transferring to another school. Tyler doesn’t want to. He says that Alex needs him, but his father is still worried considering that Alex is recovering from a trauma. Tyler then mentions Cyrus.

Courtney talks with her fathers about her being gay and they are super-sweet.

Clay gets back home and finds his father cooking dinner with an overly enthusiastic Skye. She thinks he invited her to dinner today at lunch, he remembers things differently.

Tony has a boxing class with Caleb. He’s angry and letting off steam. He has six more sessions left. He later goes to the Bakers’ store, where Olivia talks to him about what Jackie did.

During dinner, Skye touches Clay under the table. They disappear upstairs to his room to have sex, but Clay can’t do it. Skye’s mood changes again: she’s upset and insecure. Clay tells her he loves her but cannot tell her that he’s over Hannah. She runs off in tears. Clay goes after her. (Which is what he failed to do with Hannah.) He gets there too late: the ambulance is taking her to the hospital. She’s cut herself and her mother has called 911. He screams at “Hannah”.

(2x03) Bryce’s mother tells Karen that Bryce has been called to testify, and she tells Zach.

Jessica’s mother helps her pick an outfit for court tomorrow. It’s not the kind of help/support Jessica needs right now.

Sonya talks with Porter about the missing page from his planner. He tells her he disagrees with what she did to Courtney today.

Alex gets the parcel Monty sent anonymously with the shooting target inside.

## 2x03 “The Drunk Slut” – Jessica

### Still THURSDAY, at night

Clay goes to the hospital but they won’t give him any information about Skye and tell him to come back in the morning. On his way back home, a car runs him off the road: (2x12) it’s Monty driving Bryce’s car. Clay isn’t testifying but Monty doesn’t know that.

### FRIDAY, Mar. 9, 2018

Clay gets home at 5am to two very worried parents. He angrily tells them everything: Skye is his girlfriend, they tried to have sex but failed so far, she’s in the hospital, and a car ran him over on his way back. He also says he needs a car.

Jessica gets ready for trial. She straightens her hair because that’s how her mother likes it. Her mother tries to reassure her that it will be okay, she only needs to tell the truth. Jess fakes a smile.

Marcus gets a Harvard shirt from his father, who’s proud of him for getting in. Zach runs suicides at the baseball field, trying to blow off some steam. Tyler develops some photographs.

Clay visits Skye in the hospital. She breaks up with him: they both need to figure out their issues on their own.

When Courtney gets to school, she feels very self-conscious. Ryan is supportive. Alex shows the shooting target to Jess. Scott walks by and pretends to shoot a gun at him. Alex tells Jess she is not alone in this. She apologizes for her reaction yesterday. Clay joins them and tells them about the car last night. Alex shows him the threat he got. Zach is sitting with Bryce, Monty, Scott and a few other jocks. Monty and Bryce tease Zach about Alex. Zach says: “Fuck off! I don’t even like him, okay?” Alex wonders if it could be Zach threatening them. Clay tells Jess she should speak about the rape in court. She walks away. Alex asks Clay for the tapes again: he thinks he needs to remember. Clay doesn’t want to do it because of what happened to Skye when he stopped protecting her. Alex asks him for a ride to court today at least.

(2x05 & 2x11) Chloë sneaks into the photography lab while Tyler is in the dark room and prints some pictures of a drunk Jessica at the Winter Formal dance last year. She writes “Who would believe a drunk slut?” on them and sticks them to the whiteboard in Jess’s Math class. She wants to scare her into not calling Bryce out in court.

Chloë talks to Jess and says all the wrong things. Jess acts like it’s fine.

Jessica gets to Math class and finds the pictures and the message. She takes them down and walks out of the classroom. She runs into Nina, who asks her if she’s okay. Jessica tells her to leave her alone.

Marcus asks Courtney if she thinks Jessica will talk.

A few jocks bully Tyler in the library, but then Cyrus gets there and introduces him to his friends – Toby, Eric and Chad – and his twin sister Mackenzie.

Jackie encourages Olivia to speak to the press, but Olivia doesn’t want to.

Tony gives Clay and Alex a ride to court. Tony shouldn’t be there because he’s on the witness list but he’s got his brother’s ID. Alex refuses Tony and Clay’s help and struggles up the stairs by himself.

Jessica testifies: she talks about the List and how girls are treated at Liberty. She shows everyone the threat she received this morning. Olivia is positive that Jessica is the girl on Tape 9 and wants Dennis to ask her about it, but he refuses because Bryce is not on trial, the school is.

Sonya asks Jessica who put her and Hannah’s names on the List. Alex nods at Jessica and she says his name. Sonya argues that it was Hannah’s jealousy that ended their friendship. Jessica has a chance to mention the rape but she can’t do it: she’s flashing back to the rape and to the police station.

There’s a break. Clay is upset that Alex kissed Hannah; Alex says it was a “friend thing”. Clay and Tony leave, Alex stays. Jessica tells Olivia she’s sorry: she wanted to help Hannah on the stand. Olivia tries to ask her about Tape 9 but Jessica leaves abruptly. Alex tells Jessica he wants to help, she says he should leave.

Clay goes to the hospital: Skye has been transferred to another facility. The nurse tells him it’s not about him and it’s not his fault and he should give himself a break. He goes to Skye’s house, but nobody’s there. At Monet’s, he leaves a few voice messages for her. He wants to know if she’s alright. He talks to “Hannah” about the things he’s finding out about her during the trial: he’s angry/jealous. He’s also angry because he got Bryce’s confession and nobody did anything about it. “Hannah” encourages him to do something, to not let Bryce get away with it.

Olivia speaks to the press.

Baseball practice: Bryce is still having trouble focusing. Zach tells Bryce he knows he got a subpoena; Bryce says he kept it from him because he didn’t want Zach to tell Alex. Bryce says only their parents and lawyer (Warren) know about it. Zach says he and Alex don’t talk about things that matter and promises to keep it a secret.

Porter has a job interview. It’s not a good fit.

Jessica’s parents argue about whether Jess should be back at school. Clay visits: Jess tells him what happened on the stand, and that she doesn’t want to say Bryce raped her because she knows nobody would believe her. Clay suggests that Justin could corroborate her story. She automatically looks at the postcard she got from Justin and Clay notices. When she isn’t looking, he looks more closely at the postcard, confirming it’s from Justin and giving him a possible location for him.

Tyler has dinner at Cyrus’s house. Cyrus’s father encourages them to resist the bullying culture at Liberty High.

Marcus’s father is running for office and has a fundraiser tonight. He’s worried about Marcus having to testify. Marcus tries to reassure him that it won’t affect the election.

Clay calls and leaves a few messages at Skye’s house. Her mother tells him to stop calling.

### SATURDAY, Mar. 10, 2018

Tony has another training session with Caleb in the morning. Clay texts him asking to meet. Tony mentions to Caleb that he’s single and also comes out to him. Caleb says his ex is foolish for breaking up with him.

At Monet’s, Clay asks Tony for help finding Justin: he wants to bring him back so he can testify against Bryce. Tony asks his probation officer for help. Clay and Tony drive to Oakland and try several homeless shelters. They finally get a clue as to where Justin might be: they find Justin’s skater friend, Tony beats him up and gets a possible location out of him. They also get Justin’s varsity jacket back. They drive around Chinatown and finally find Justin. Justin tries to run away. Clay tells him Jessica wants him back and Justin stops.

Porter goes to the Walkers’ house. He talks to Bryce’s mother about the way Bryce treats girls.

Clay keeps calling Skye and leaving voice messages.

Jessica sits alone at Monet’s and thinks about the Monday after her party and how Hannah tried to tell her about the rape.

Tony and Clay want to take Justin back home, but he says he can’t go back there because he took some money from her boyfriend before he left. Clay takes him to his house and hides him in his bedroom. That night, his parents surprise him with a car to show him that they trust him.

Cyrus and Tyler work on a paint bomb together.

That night, in her bedroom, Jessica cries.

Marcus lies in his bed awake, thinking about the trial. He looks out the window and sees his father’s campaign sign has been set on fire. He sees someone running away but doesn’t recognize who it is: (2x12) it’s Monty.

While Clay sleeps, Justin gets high.

## 2x04 “The Second Polaroid” – Marcus

### SUNDAY, Mar. 11, 2018

Alex skips PT because he “doesn’t feel like it”. He probably doesn’t want to see Zach. Zach waits for him.

### MONDAY, Mar. 12, 2018

Clay tries (and fails) to wake up Justin: he wants to take him to Olivia and her lawyers. He washes Justin’s clothes and finds his heroine. He flushes it down the toilet, then calls Tony. Tony asks Sheri for help because he’s on probation and being around a drug addict is too risky. Sheri wants to help because she’s still trying to make up for what she did.

Clay tells Justin they want to detox him. Justin wants to leave, but he stays after Clay tells him he has to do it for Jessica: he can’t testify if he’s high. Clay goes to school and Sheri stays with Justin. She helps him through detox.

Bryce’s mother tries to open a conversation about the trial with him but Bryce says he’s just focusing on baseball. She mentions Porter, which gets his attention.

Jessica’s parents have a meeting with Porter about the threats she received. They figure it must be the guy who raped her. Jessica keeps pretending she doesn’t know who it was.

Marcus’s father drives him to court. He still thinks Marcus told the truth during the deposition and encourages him to keep doing that, but he also tells him to look after himself first.

At school, Alex is having breakfast. Zach sits at his table. Alex is angry at him and asks him why he’s not with his jock friends. Zach says he’d rather hang out with him. Alex spills some orange juice and remembers something from the night of Bryce’s party, but it’s just a flash. Zach asks if he’s okay, Alex says he almost remembered something. Zach notices Monty looking at him.

After Olivia spoke to the press, there are even more people in front of the courthouse demanding justice for Hannah. Dennis tells Olivia he knows how to play Marcus because he’d rather blame the school than himself.

Clay tells Jessica that he and Tony found Justin and that Justin will testify. He tells her he’s sick at the moment. She says she doesn’t want to see him nor does she want him to testify: it’s not Hannah’s story, it’s not Justin’s story, it’s hers.

Zach walks down the hallway with Bryce, Monty, Scott and Chloë. He says he’s worried about his History mid-term exam tomorrow. He needs a good grade or he’ll drop below a C and won’t be allowed to play. Monty keeps teasing him about Alex. Bryce suggests he plays the “dad card” and Zach tells him it’s not a card. Zach misses Chloë’s study group. Chloë says it’s his fault for setting her and Bryce up; Zach makes it clear that he only gave Bryce her number and that “the rest of it isn’t his fault.” Zach leaves. Bryce shrugs off the implications of Zach’s comment.

(2x10) Zach gets a second Polaroid into Clay’s locker. It’s a picture of Bryce raping an unconscious girl and he writes “He won’t stop” on the back.

On the stand, Marcus makes himself look like a good guy. He says he only tried to hold Hannah’s hand on their date on Valentine’s Day and that Hannah was only being nice to him at first because she wanted Marcus to set her up with Bryce.

Chloë tells Jess she did a good job in court yesterday. She invites Jess to a party at Bryce’s over the week-end and says she wants to introduce her to a few guys. It upsets Jessica.

Zach walks Alex to History class hovering over every step he takes, carrying his backpack and taking his arm so he can help him sit down. Jess finds them and asks them to ditch with her. Zach cannot miss this class but agrees to lend them his car on the condition that Jess drives. They go to the Crestmont to see a movie. Alex remembers the night of their first date and confesses to Jess that he lied when he said Hannah was obsessed with him: she was just hurt. Jess tells him they both failed Hannah. She tells him about trying to help the Bakers in court but being unable to do so.

> **Jess:** I just wish I could wipe the slate clean and start over.
> 
> **Alex:** No, you don’t. It fucking sucks.

Clay confronts Tony about sending Sheri to his house without asking him first.

Clay finds the second Polaroid. He runs into Scott right after that. Scott notices the cuts on his face and tells him to look out for himself. It makes Clay suspect him of being behind the threats.

Either Bryce or his parents tell Bolan about Porter coming to their house. Bolan talks to Porter. He says that because of the trial they need to be careful with how they get involved.

Sheri forgets to give Clay updates about Justin and Clay is getting worried. He texts her but she doesn’t reply.

Bryce is angry at Marcus for bringing up his name in court. Marcus doesn’t want to talk in front of Zach but Bryce reassures him that they can trust him. Marcus explains he did it as a favor: now he can say that Hannah was obsessed with him and lied about the rape after he gently rejected her. Bryce agrees that it’s a good plan. Chloë gets there and starts making out with Bryce.

Alex and Jess visit Olivia at the store to say hi and see how she’s doing. Alex tells her he hopes his doctors will clear him to testify. Jess apologizes for running away the other day. They leave when Andy gets there. Andy and Olivia fight: she wants justice for Hannah, he wants to move on. She asks him if he’s living with his girlfriend and he says he isn’t.

Tyler is angry: he told the truth on the stand and got bullied for it, Marcus lied and is a hero. Tyler and Cyrus decide to get revenge on Marcus: they spray paint “Hypocrite” on his car and use the paint bomb on him. Marcus talks to Porter about the paint bomb and tells him about the other threat he got. Porter refuses to treat him as a victim.

After baseball practice, Bryce gives Zach a copy of the mid-term History test he’s taking tomorrow. Zach knows what the gift implies: Bryce has his back, he must have Bryce’s.

(2x12) Monty puts a dead rat inside Zach’s gym bag.

Bryce and Chloë make out at his house. He wants to have sex, she wants to meet his mother. She jokingly pushes him away and it turns him on even more. She teases that “he always takes what he wants” and then lets him fuck her.

Jess and Alex go to the beach. They talk about their recovery. They kiss. ((2x05) Alex’s body doesn’t react to the kiss.) She freaks out about the kiss but she tells him it’s not him. She tells him that Justin is back but she never wants to see him again.

Clay gets home. Justin is still struggling with withdrawal: he’s having cramps and has a fever. Sheri leaves. Clay lies to Justin: he says Jess is happy he’s back and can’t wait to see him.

Tyler takes Cyrus shooting with him. Cyrus is surprised to find out that Tyler has real guns. A neighbor sees them.

Olivia talks to Tony about her fight with Andy and about the trial. She asks him again about Jessica and Tape 9: she wants to build a criminal case against Bryce. He says Justin might help with that and that he’ll ask around to see whether he can find him.

Alex’s parents aren’t happy he’s skipped school. Alex’s father wants him to be normal again and he believes that to get there he has to put in the work. The word “normal” hurts Alex and he leaves the room. Carolyn tells Bill to go easier on him; Bill thinks Alex should try harder to get better. She tells him to stop blaming himself but he can’t because it was his gun. In his bedroom, Alex cries and angrily breaks stuff. He texts Clay telling him he needs the tapes.

(2x05) Jess’s parents are disappointed that she skipped school. They want her to go to group therapy. She says she can talk to Alex

Zach stays late at the baseball field, training. He’s alone in the locker room when he finds the dead rat.

Lainie congratulates Sonya on the way she handled Marcus in court. She offers to give her advice on how to deal with teenagers but Sonya thinks a witness is a witness regardless of age. Lainie takes a look at the case files after Sonya leaves: she finds one on Clay.

(2x05) Tyler and Cyrus spray-paint “Assholes” on their t-shirts to reclaim the word.

At night, Clay sends Alex the audio files of the tapes that his mother has on her laptop. “Hannah” isn’t sure it’s a good idea but he wants Alex to be able to testify against Bryce. He shows “Hannah” the Polaroid and she tells him to show the police, or find the girl and/or the room. Clay feels like nothing he does makes a difference and that he doesn’t know Hannah anymore: he’s wondering if what Marcus said in court might have been true. He thinks he’s doing the right thing by sending Alex the files.

Alex listens to the tapes.

(2x05) Monty throws a rock through the windshield of Porter’s car. The message on the rock says “Know your place.”

## 2x05 “The Chalk Machine” – Ryan

### TUESDAY, Mar. 13, 2018

Porter finds the threatening message and hides it from his wife.

Bryce drives Chloë to school: they both have early morning practice. He invites her to dinner with his parents tonight, which makes her super-happy. Then he casually asks how practice is going now that Jess is back and Chloë says that it’s going well.

“Hannah” suggests Clay should ask Justin about the Polaroids, but Clay isn’t sure if he should trust him. Justin still has a fever. They almost get caught by Clay’s father when Justin takes a shower, but Clay manages to make up an excuse. He ends up in the bathroom with Justin since he has to pretend like he’s the one taking the shower.

Zach’s mother makes a comment about Hannah being involved with so many guys. Zach looks guilty. She says she can’t wait for it to be over for him.

Clay calls Tony to babysit Justin and Tony agrees. Clay shows Justin the Polaroids: Justin says he doesn’t recognize the place but it’s definitely not the pool house. Justin wants to show them to a few friends and see if they know anything but Clay wants him to stay in his bedroom until he’s clean. Tony gets there and Clay goes to school.

Tyler and Cyrus wear their “Assholes” t-shirts to school and walk proudly down the hallway. Tyler is called to Porter’s office. Porter asks him about the “Drunk Slut” pictures. Tyler says he took the pictures last year but wasn’t the one who made the threat. Porter says he wants to stop the bullies but Tyler doesn’t have any faith in him.

Jackie is worried about calling Ryan to testify because his deposition was “smug.” Olivia says they need him in order to get the poem into evidence. When they get to the courthouse, Andy is there. He says he wants and needs to be there.

Ryan takes the stand: he says no adult at Liberty took Hannah’s poem seriously. Sonya asks him about other poems written by Hannah, in particular one about Justin. At first, he lies and says he doesn’t know who the poem is about, but then he names Justin.

During gym class, Clay sees Alex on the bleachers. It’s supposed to be Alex’s Special Resources period: he’s skipping it to listen to the tapes again. Clay is now worried about what the tapes might do to him. Alex says he keeps listening to his own tape over and over because it doesn’t make sense, he feels like he’s missing something. Clay sees a guy chalking the baseball field and remembers seeing the same machine in the Polaroids. He quickly walks away. Alex keeps listening to his tape and remembers a few bits from the night of Bryce’s party but nothing significant yet.

(2x04) Zach takes his History mid-term exam.

Tyler is upset that he’s the only one who’s facing any consequences from testifying. Cyrus’s friend Chad tells them they can use Grindr to get revenge on Ryan.

Alex and Jess talk about their parents’ reactions to them skipping school yesterday and about the kiss. Alex says they can just be friends and Jess thanks him: Alex is disappointed. He tells her he listened to the tapes.

Tony and Justin play card games to pass the time. Justin wants to go outside. Tony tells Justin that he’s on probation and why, Justin tells Tony how he became an addict. Tony takes pity on him and agrees to go out. When Tony won’t confirm nor deny that Jessica wants him back, Justin starts suspecting Clay may have been lying to him. A few students from Liberty High see them and quickly spread the news that Justin is back.

Clay checks the Polaroids and confirms that you can see a chalk machine in there that belongs to Liberty High. He looks for the room but can’t find it. He’s upset because of what came out in court today about Justin. He asks “Hannah” why she even liked him.

Olivia and Andy talk briefly after court. Olivia is friendly to him because she thinks the jury will be more sympathetic if they see them together. She reassures Jackie that she moved on, but then she follows Andy and finds out he lied yesterday: he is, in fact, living with his girlfriend and her daughter.

In the locker rooms, Bryce and Monty talk about Justin being back. Bryce says he doesn’t care. Monty is worried about Bryce, their friendship and the team. Coach Rick tells them there’s going to be a drug screening tomorrow and they should come talk to him if they are concerned about it. He then talks to Zach and offers to go to court with him tomorrow.

Zach tells Bryce he doesn’t need to cheat to pass the drug screening and Bryce asks him if he’s going to tell on him and Monty. Zach asks him if he thinks he’s a rat. Bryce looks confused and says no. Zach says he’s got his back.

Chloë talks to her friends about dinner with the Walkers. She tells Jess, too, and she offers, again, to help her find a boyfriend. Jess gets angry and tells her off. She quits cheerleading.

Porter talks to Jessica and asks her if she quit cheerleading because Justin’s back. He wants to help Justin, too. She tells him Justin never met his father and that his mother lives with a drug dealer named Seth.

Ryan goes to Olivia’s house to tell her he’s sorry about what happened in court and what they are doing to Hannah. She asks him some questions about Hannah’s journals: in particular, the Clubhouse. Ryan doesn’t know what it is.

When he leaves, Ryan checks Grindr and finds a message from “Will” (actually: Tyler and Cyrus). They agree to meet tonight.

The neighbor calls to tell Tyler’s parents that he saw Tyler and his friend shooting guns on his property yesterday.

Dinner at the Walkers. Bryce’s father congratulates Bryce on choosing Chloë and asks him if she’s loyal. Chloë tells Mrs. Walker that Bryce is always sweet to her, and Mrs. Walker seems surprised/relieved (probably because of what Porter told her.)  However, she then notices a bruise on Chloë’s arm. Chloë blames cheerleading, but Mrs. Walker doesn’t look convinced.

PT session in the swimming pool: Alex tells Zach he already knew from Jessica that Justin is back. He adds that Clay was the one who found him and Zach is surprised. Zach asks him if he knows where Justin is or why he’s back. Alex says he doesn’t and that he doesn’t care: he’s jealous of Justin. He tells Zach about the kiss, how weird it is now, and not feeling anything while they kissed (or at any time after the coma). Zach reassures him that it will happen with the right girl.

Clay goes to the movies with his father. Sheri comes to babysit Justin. She rings the bell because she doesn’t realize Laine is home. Lainie says she can stay and wait for Clay to come back, then she asks Sheri what it means if a boy and girl are texting a lot and then suddenly they stop. Sheri says they were probably dating and then they broke up, and if they were never dating then it was a hook-up. (2x05) Lainie is referring to Zach’s and Hannah’s text message records. She tells Sonya about it.

Sheri goes to Clay’s room and Tony leaves.

Ryan waits at Monet’s for his date to show up while Tyler, Cyrus and Chad laugh at him from their table.

Tony goes to Monet’s with Caleb. He sees Ryan sitting alone and asks him how he’s doing after the trial. Ryan says “not great.” Tony and Caleb invite him to sit with them. Caleb knows that they dated.

Jessica goes to group therapy. Nina is there. After the session is over, they talk.

Tyler’s mother asks him about he and Cyrus shooting guns. Tyler says it was a BB gun. (2x06) Tyler’s parents decide to do something about it anyway: they ask Mr. Standall if he could take Tyler and Cyrus to the shooting range tomorrow. Tyler’s mother doesn’t think it’s appropriate to ask but Tyler’s father insists.

Alex tries a live chat. He says his name is Zach and describes himself as 6’3” and jacked. It doesn’t work and he admits he’s “skinny, funny-looking and broken.” The cam girl quickly figures out he’s a teenager and disconnects.

Clay gets back from the cinema and is upset that Sheri rang the bell. Sheri tells him that someone from school saw Justin. Clay is angry at Justin for not staying hidden; Justin is angry that Clay lied to him about Jess. Clay says Jess will change her mind and that she kept his postcard. Justin agrees to stay.

Ryan writes in his journal.

Jess decides to try and sleep in her own bed tonight. Her father tucks her in and stays with her for half the night.

Porter goes to Seth’s house to talk to Justin’s mother. She says she doesn’t know where Justin is but he can take care of himself. Seth arrives and picks a fight. Porter hits him. The police are called and they arrest Porter.

Justin sneaks out of Clay’s bedroom and leaves.

## 2x06 “The Smile at the End of the Dock” – Zach

### WEDNESDAY, Mar. 14, 2018

Zach re-reads the letter he got from Hannah. His mother tells him he will do great today and he reassures her that everything will be fine.

At Monet’s, Sheri tells Clay not to worry: Justin will be back, they will find him. He shows her the Polaroids. She doesn’t recognize the place.

Andy and Olivia speak to the press in the morning. Andy tries to take Olivia’s hand but she doesn’t let him.

Zach testifies: he says he tries not to be a bully and not to be a victim, that it’s “a hard line to walk,” that he feels pressured to join in when bullying happens, that athletes brag about what they do to girls even when it’s not true. He doesn’t name names, coached by Bryce’s lawyer. Dennis asks him about the anonymous note Hannah left in the discussion bag and Zach says that to his knowledge no action was taken by faculty. Sonya asks him about the letter Hannah wrote to him and about last summer. He says it was the summer his dad died. It’s hard for him to get the words out. He reveals he and Hannah had sex that summer. Olivia is devastated to find out Hannah kept it all a secret from her.

Clay quizzes Alex about the tapes and Alex doesn’t do so well. Alex gets angry/frustrated.

Ms. Paul subs for Porter in Alternative Strategies class: she wants to show them a film about how life gets better after high school. Cyrus wonder what they’re supposed to do until then. Tyler warns Cyrus that his father will be calling Cyrus’s father about shooting guns the other day, and tells him his father wants to take them to the shooting range.

Porter’s wife bails him out of jail and takes him home. She’s angry/worried.

Alex goes to his doctor’s appointment: his doctor says he cannot testify. (2x08) The doctor also says that his recovery will be “unpredictable” but there is always hope.

Ryan asks Sheri about the Clubhouse and tells her that Hannah went there with an athlete. Sheri says she doesn’t know what it is. Ryan promises to drop it.

Coach Rick stops by Porter’s office to let him know a friend of his is a lieutenant at the police station and called him about what happened last night. He tells Porter he vouched for him so that it’ll go away and that he’s going to keep it between them. He is quite clearly letting him know because he wants something in return.

During lunch, Jess tells Nina how she slept in her own bed last night; Nina introduces her to Michael. Alex tells Clay and Tony that he won’t be allowed to testify. Bryce, Chloë, Monty and Scott are sitting together. Justin comes to school to talk to Jessica. Alex looks at him, jealous. Justin says he tried to forget about her but he can’t; she tells him she wishes he was dead. He says he didn’t mean to hurt her any more. He turns around to leave, sees Bryce and passes out. Clay and Tony get him away, even though Tony is reluctant to help. Jessica walks out and Nina follows her. Chloë asks Bryce about Justin being back and he’s rude to her. She cares that Justin came back because Bryce does (although he says he doesn’t.) She leaves.

After court, Olivia and Andy have another fight about their relationship. Andy admits he’s living with Valerie.

(2x12) Monty breaks into Clay’s house and steals Justin’s gun. (2x06) Justin hides in the closet until Monty leaves. Justin doesn’t see who it was and Monty doesn’t see Justin. Matt comes home and hears noises: he catches Justin in Clay’s room.

At school, everybody’s already talking about what Zach revealed in court. Clay reads about it online. ach gets to school. In the locker room, in his locker, he finds red-stained panties with Hannah’s name on them: Bryce and Monty’s idea of a joke. Zach pushes Bryce and they start fighting. Coach Rick stops them: he says they are a team and should act like one.

(2x05) Drug screening test for the baseball team.

The Bakers meet with Dennis at her house for damage control. She wants to call Clay to testify but Dennis disagrees, he thinks Sonya would “tear him apart” and he is Lainie’s son after all. Olivia insists: he loved Hannah and thought she was perfect, the jury needs to hear that. Dennis says he’ll prep him tonight but Olivia wants to talk to him first.

Clay screams at Zach in the parking lot after school: he tells him he made things worse for Hannah. Zach says he didn’t mean to but he didn’t lie. Clay says he didn’t deserve her and Zach says he knows. Clay is angry and jealous. Zach looks devastated and feels guilty.

Lainie calls Clay but he doesn’t pick up. Sheri finds him and tells him the place in the Polaroids is called The Clubhouse. Clay says he doesn’t care anymore.

At the shooting range, Bill shows Tyler and Cyrus how to shoot. Tyler’s father thanks Bill for doing it.

Zach waits for Alex to come to the swimming pool for PT. He finds him in the locker room, just sitting there.

> **Zach:** Dude, what the fuck? I’ve been waiting outside for, like, 30 minutes.
> 
> **Alex:** I’m plateauing.
> 
> **Zach:** Plateauing?
> 
> **Alex:** Yeah. Apparently, that happens when you shoot yourself in the head. After, like, six months, no matter how much work you put in, your body just settles into being broken forever.
> 
> **Zach:** Come on, man. You had a rough couple of days…
> 
> **Alex:** It’s not a rough couple of days, Zach. This is my life now. My doctor said so.
> 
> **Zach:** Okay, I’m pretty sure your doctor didn’t say that.
> 
> **Alex:** Well, I can’t testify. I can’t help Hannah, I can’t help Jess. I’m useless.
> 
> **Zach:** Well, maybe that’s for the better.
> 
> **Alex:** What is that supposed to mean?
> 
> **Zach:** It means that after what happened to me today, maybe you don’t wanna testify.
> 
> **Alex:** Don’t tell me what I fucking want!
> 
> **Zach:** Alex…
> 
> **Alex:** Man, at least you can do it. And at least you can walk and fuck girls. (He gets up, stumbles, falls against the lockers) Fuck.
> 
> **Zach:** (Rushes to support him) Alex.
> 
> **Alex:** (Pushes him away) Fuck you!
> 
> **Zach:** Alex, don’t…
> 
> **Alex:** Get the fuck off of me! Fuck my leg and this fucking hole in my head. And then fuck Justin for coming back for Jessica. (Punches the lockers) And fuck Jessica, too!
> 
> **Zach:** Look, man, just… (Tries to help him again)
> 
> **Alex:** (Pushes him away again) No! Get off of me! (Tries to fight him)
> 
> **Zach:** (Doesn’t fight him, tries to support him and make him calm down instead) Come on. Alex, stop.
> 
> **Alex:** Fight me! Man, fight me! (Keeps hitting him)
> 
> **Zach:** Calm down, Alex. I’m not gonna…
> 
> **Alex:** Fuck you! Whoa! Stop, stop, stop! (Stops hitting Zach and steps back)
> 
> **Zach:** (Worried) What? What’s wrong? What’s wrong?
> 
> **Alex:** I, uh… (Sits down)
> 
> **Zach:** (Embarrassed, awkward, stuttering) Man, uh, listen… It’s probably just like, from the physical contact and, um… Are you okay?
> 
> **Alex:** Yeah. Yeah, I am. My dick works. (Chuckles)
> 
> **Zach:** Yeah.

Olivia tells Clay they need him to talk about his friendship with Hannah and her good qualities. They talk about how hard it is to find out in court so many things they didn’t know about Hannah.

At group therapy, Jess tells her story. She still feels Bryce, constantly. She’s also angry that she’s worried about Justin when he’s part of the reason why she was raped. When the session in finished, Nina tells her she can always talk to her about it.

Tony arrives at the gym when Caleb is doing a self-defense class. Caleb is training the man Tony beat up months ago. Tony quickly walks away.

Cyrus hacks into Zach’s iCloud account (password: zachattack). 99% of the pictures are of food/drinks. There is one picture of Hannah and a video of Marcus getting a lap dance from a stripper. (2x07) They send Marcus an anonymous message blackmailing him into wearing a dress to school tomorrow or they’ll release the lap dance video.

Cyrus and Tyler get drunk. Cyrus passes out, Tyler throws up on Cyrus’s boots. Mackenzie helps him clean them up.

Clay gets home. He explains to his parents why he was hiding Justin in his room. Lainie is worried about how it would look since she works for the firm defending the school. Clay says he had no other options. Justin explains why: he tells them his mother is an addict and her boyfriend is a dealer and abusive, that Clay and Tony saved him and that Clay didn’t tell them [his parents] because Justin was too ashamed for anyone to know. Clay says Justin has the flu and that’s why they were waiting for him to testify. Lainie tells Justin he can stay as long as he needs to. However, she is legally obligated to report him being back. He says it’s okay and thanks them.

Karen is upset with Zach because he didn’t mention his full history with Hannah to their lawyer in advance and because he never told her about it. Zach say they never talk about anything, not even his father dying, so he doesn’t feel like he can talk to her.

> **Karen:** Why would you keep this from me?
> 
> **Zach:** ‘Cause that’s how we do things, isn’t it?
> 
> **Karen:** What does that mean?
> 
> **Zach:** I don’t even know how you feel about Dad dying. I don’t know how you feel about anything. What if I felt like Hannah did? Because I have, Mom, I actually have. What would you do?
> 
> **Karen:** Zachary Shan-Yung Dempsey, that is enough. Don’t say such things.
> 
> **Zach:** Why not?
> 
> **Karen:** This trial… That girl has put thoughts in your head. You do not feel that way. You’re fine.
> 
> **Zach:** Yeah, exactly. (Fighting back tears, sniffling) I’m fine.

Clay talks to “Hannah” about her relationship with Zach and why he didn’t know about it. He wonders if it would have been him instead had he been in town that summer. Clay then tells Justin how upset he is that Hannah freaked out when she made out with him at Jessica’s party, but not when she was with Zach. Justin tells him Hannah did nothing wrong and Clay is being judgmental. Then he tells Clay that someone broke in today. Clay’s parents don’t know. Clay thinks it was Bryce: he looks for the Polaroids, thinking they might have been taken, but they’re still there. Justin’s gun is missing, but Justin doesn’t tell Clay.

Zach goes to the gym and then cries in the locker room and beats a locker with his baseball bat.

## 2x07 “The Third Polaroid” – Clay

### THURSDAY, Mar. 15, 2018

(2x12) Monty writes “Hannah lied” on the newspaper in the Jensens’ front lawn.

Clay has a dream about Hannah. When he goes downstairs, Justin is already having breakfast with Lainie and Matt. Clay finds it weird and is a little bit jealous. He gets the newspaper from the front lawn and finds the message. He calls Skye again and leaves a voicemail, then his father takes him to court (Lainie cannot because it would be a conflict of interest.)

It’s Alex’s birthday. His mother wakes him up: she worries when he doesn’t wake up right away, but then happily wishes him happy birthday and gives him balloons. She talks about the birthday party: Alex doesn’t really want to have one, but his parents already planned it. His father got the shift off, his brother is driving to Crestmont this afternoon, and his friends already got an email to invite them (with bunnies on it.)

Tony and Caleb meet for coffee. Tony makes up an excuse about last night. He asks about the guy from the self-defense class. Caleb says he’s working through the PTSD from the assault. Caleb tells Tony he really likes him.

At school, Alex finds a happy birthday banner waiting for him in the hallway: Jess did the design, Clay ordered it online and Zach put it up. Zach is waiting for him (and Jess) with the biggest smile on his face. Bryce and Scott interrupt and bully Alex. Bryce also makes a remark directed at Zach about new friends. Zach doesn’t say anything. Alex screams “Fuck you, you fucking rapist” at Bryce. Bryce stops for a moment, doesn’t turn around, then walks away.

> **Zach:** Dude, shit like that doesn’t do anybody any good.
> 
> **Alex:** Yeah? Well, it felt good to me. (Angry) Maybe if you’d stop defending him all the time.
> 
> **Zach:** When have I ever defended him?
> 
> **Alex:** Every day. Every day that you hand around him and play baseball with him, you choose his side.

Jess is really upset because of Alex’s words. He tries to apologize but she leaves.

Tyler is developing some photos when Mackenzie comes in and asks him out.  He says yes.

Clay testifies: he speaks about Hannah’s good qualities and how normal she was. Sonya discredits him by mentioning every illegal/morally gray thing he did in S1. Then she asks him about the week-end at Jeff’s when they all did drugs together and about what Hannah said the morning after. She blames him for not doing anything about it.

Marcus is freaking out about the blackmail. He asks Bryce for help but Bryce refuses. Marcus thinks Bryce owes him after court, but Bryce disagrees and says he cannot risk getting involved right now.

Pep rally. Zach is clearly not happy about being there. Marcus shows up in a cheerleading outfit and everyone cheers him on. Tyler and Cyrus get angry. Tyler wants to do something bigger.

After court, Clay apologizes to his father for not telling him everything. He then leaves another voicemail for Skye. He gets to school.

The baseball team has a memorial for Jeff where they hang his jersey. Bryce says Jeff was always loyal, Zach replies Jeff always took care of his guys, no questions asked. Clay and Sheri both watch the memorial, then they talk. He tells her it didn’t go well in court. Sheri tells him about the question Lainie asked her a couple of days ago.

At the Bakers’ store. Tyler is buying film. Alex is getting his meds with his father. Bill invites Tyler to the party and Alex tells him he should come.

Olivia and Andy visit Hannah’s grave. Olivia is having doubts after what they found out in court: maybe Hannah inherited a mental illness from her. Andy comforts her. They kiss then he asks her to go to dinner with him. There, he tells her they need to move on and that means signing divorce papers.

Peter drives to Crestmont to be at Alex’s birthday party.

Jess goes shopping with Nina and her boyfriend. Jess has a panic attack in the changing room. She realizes that Nina never told her boyfriend about the rape.

Clay leaves Skye yet another voice message.

Alex’s birthday party at the Epicenter. Peter asks Zach and Clay how Alex is really doing. Zach tells him he’s doing great: his balance and strength are getting better every day. Clay mentions that he’s still working on his memory, and Zach repeats that he’s doing great. Alex and his parents come back to the table. Alex sits next to Zach.

Jess gets there and Alex gets up to greet her. Peter makes to help him but their father tells him Alex can do it by himself. Alex gives Jess a teddy bear he just won and apologizes about this morning. She says they don’t need to talk about it.

When Tyler arrives, Zach rushes across the room to tell him to leave. Jess tells Tyler that Alex doesn’t want him here. Zach is still upset about the coma pictures. Tyler leaves. Alex tells Zach and Jess that he invited Tyler but they don’t back down: they think Tyler’s a pervert. Clay is still angry about Zach dating Hannah and he says that at least Tyler tried to help Hannah in court, while Zach only hurt her and Jess didn’t help her. Zach says Clay hurt her in court more than they did. Alex asks Clay how is he any different than them: he let her down too.

The party is really sad. Zach’s mother calls him and asks him to come home and watch May. He tells her he’s hanging out “with the guys” and will be home soon. Alex gets angry because Zach keeps hiding their friendship from everyone. Zach leaves; Alex goes to play some games. (2x10) Zach leaves a third Polaroid on the windshield of Clay’s car: a guy and a girl having sex, with “The Clubhouse” written on the back.

Peter asks what’s going on: he says he can tell Alex is not alright and wants to know the truth. He also says Alex hasn’t made any progress in a month, since he saw him last. Their parents say that Alex is really trying.

Bill notices that Alex is playing a shooting game and tries to get him away from it but Alex refuses. Alex flashes back to the night of Bryce’s party and remembers playing _Desert Duty_. When his father tries to get him away again, Alex falls to the floor. He gets really angry/upset.

> **Alex:** I’m broken, okay? I’m fucking broken. That’s just how it’s gonna be so why don’t you just live with it?
> 
> **Peter:** Alex, you’re not broken.
> 
> **Alex:** How the fuck would you know? I’ve seen you twice since I got out of the hospital.
> 
> **Peter:** I had school.
> 
> **Alex:** I had fucking school, too! And I had friends. And now I don’t have anything. Except all of you standing around feeling sorry for me not fucking knowing what to say. You know, maybe it would have been better if it had worked, right? If I’d put the bullet through the middle of my brain the way it was supposed to go?
> 
> **Carolyn:** (Crying) Stop!
> 
> **Alex:** Wouldn’t that be better? You could get on with your stupid fucking lives.
> 
> **Jess:** Fuck you, Alex, okay? Shut up. Just shut up.
> 
> **Clay:** Jess…
> 
> **Jess:** No. Listen to me, you asshole. How could you do what you did? After Hannah, I needed you. You were the only one I could trust, the only person who understood what I was going through, and you were gonna fucking leave me behind? That’s messed up, Alex. It’s messed up.
> 
> **Alex:** I’m sorry…
> 
> **Jess:** Everybody here loves you and you just don’t care?
> 
> **Alex:** I do care. I care. I’m sorry.

Tyler and Cyrus videocall. Tyler says he wants to take revenge on Zach next. Cyrus says he’s on board but can’t really talk right now.

Clay finds the third Polaroid.

(2x09) Lainie gives Justin a phone on their family plan.

Lainie and Matt have a fight/discussion about what happened in court. Matt asks her if she knew that Sonya was going to ask him about that night. She says that of course she didn’t and that she could be fired and disbarred if she interfered in any way with a witness. Matt is also wondering how they missed Clay hiding Justin in his room for a week. Justin hears the whole thing.

Clay gets back home. Justin is watching TV With Matt and Lainie. Clay is jealous. Lainie follows him to his room to talk to him, Justin stays with Matt. Jess watches Justin from her car. Lainie tells Clay that Justin will need his support tomorrow and on Monday.

Clay reads the comments to the article about his testimony. He feels like he couldn’t help Hannah in court and so he has to do it some other way: people need to know the whole story. He uploads the tapes and posts them on the Internet anonymously even though “Hannah” tries to talk him out of it.

Bryce and Chloë are watching a movie at his house. He wants to have sex, she doesn’t. He gets rough. She gives in and lets him have sex with her even though she clearly doesn’t want to.

## 2x08 “The Little Girl” – Olivia and Andy

### FRIDAY, Mar. 16, 2018

Andy and Olivia talk before court. Dennis tells them that what the jury needs to hear from them is how much they loved Hannah and how they trusted Liberty High to protect her. Jackie is worried the tapes being public domain will affect the trial; Dennis says he’s not worried.

Clay wakes up to a long list of missed calls and text messages about the tapes: Sheri, Courtney, Alex, Tony and maybe others. Tony figured out it was Clay who posted them, the others are just freaking out. Justin is worried about going back to school. Clay doesn’t tell him the tapes are out.

Courtney organizes a meeting before third period to talk about the tapes. She tells everyone but Jessica because she doesn’t know what to say to her.

Everybody stares at Justin and Clay when they get to school. Justin thinks it’s because of him when it’s actually more about the tapes. Skye looks for Clay but they get interrupted by a phone call from Skye. Skye tells Clay where she is and asks him to come visit her. Sheri tells Justin that the tapes are out. She doesn’t know it was Clay who posted them. Justin panics and asks Clay if he knew about it. Clay admits he did, then leaves. Sheri tells Justin they are all meeting before third period.

Marcus is freaking out: he’s afraid Harvard might not want him anymore if they find out. Courtney reassures him it will be okay.

Jess is wondering why everyone is acting so strange. It’s Alex who tells her the tapes are out.

Bryce, Scott, Monty and Zach are talking about the inauguration of the baseball field. Bryce asks Zach if he’s coming and Zach reassures him that he is. Someone wrote “Rapist” on Bryce’s locker. He acts like it doesn’t matter while Monty and Scott are freaked out. Then, someone plays Bryce’s confession on the loudspeakers and Bryce panics. Zach tells him someone posted the tapes online. Bryce calls his father to tell him about it. Their lawyer is going to handle it.

(2x12) Monty has taken pictures of May and puts them in Zach’s locker.

Tyler gets bullied because of his tape: two kids throw him into the photography lab and lock him in there. Mackenzie gets him out. She says she knows what the tapes say but she still wants to go on a date with him.

In the bathroom, Chloë hears two of her friends talk about the tapes, the possibility that Bryce is a rapist, and how could Chloë date him if he was. They ask her if she’s going to the ribbon-cutting ceremony and she says of course she is, but then she gets in one of the stalls to calm down. She sees the writing on the walls about Jessica and crosses it out with a black marker. Jessica gets in the bathroom just as Chloë gets out of the stall. They don’t talk to each other. Jessica is having an anxiety attack. She sees what Chloë did and it helps her calm down.

Andy testifies: he says they chose Liberty High because of their emphasis on safety and support. Sonya asks him about his affair with Valerie and makes him admit that Hannah found out about it. Olivia didn’t know.

Clay visits Skye at the mental health facility where she is being treated. She tells him she hasn’t been ignoring him, she just got her phone privileges so she got all his messages at once. She says she’s been diagnosed as bipolar and they’re still trying to find the right combination of meds for her but she’s doing better. She also tells him it’s not his fault. Then she tells him she is not going back to Liberty: she will move in with her aunt and uncle in another state. She needs to start over, move on. He’s worried she will forget him. She tells him she can let him go and still love him. They say goodbye.

Justin finds Bryce and tells him he heard his confession.

> **Justin:** You’re going down, Bryce.
> 
> **Bryce:** How do you see that happening, exactly? Without you going with me?
> 
> **Justin:** I will do whatever I have to, to make you fucking pay.
> 
> **Bryce:** I’m not gonna pay for a goddamn thing, Justin. I’ve got a legal team working for me around the clock. I’ve got fucking state senators that will talk about what a fine citizen I am. What have you got? A junkie mom and a deadbeat dad? Oh, shit, wait, that’s right. You don’t even know your dad, do you? You never met the guy. You’re just a white trash piece of shit, Justin. Nobody’s gonna listen to your truth. Nobody in this world gives a shit about you. You’ve got nothing and nobody. (Walks away)

Justin finds a dealer at school: he asks for something strong. The guy sells him heroin and tells him if he wants to get really high he needs to inject it (which Justin has only done a couple of times before.)

Zach finds the pictures of May in his locker. He angrily threatens Tyler to kill him if he goes near his sister. Tyler denies the accusations and tells him someone has been messing with him, too.

_The Register_ calls Lainie: they know the tapes came from her laptop because they are watermarked.

Tyler and Cyrus send another anonymous blackmailing text to Marcus: either he throws Bryce under the bus at the ceremony or they release the lap dance video.

(2x09) Bryce invites Chloë to have brunch with his parents on Sunday.

At the ribbon-cutting ceremony, Bryce asks his parents why can’t they make a statement about the tapes denying them, but his parents are worried about how that would be perceived. His father’s position is that what Hannah said on the tapes is just a story and can’t be true. His mother is definitely more open to believing it and is worried about how to fix it.

Zach checks on his sister when he gets to the baseball field. He tells their mother they need to leave. She wants him to stand by Bryce but he leaves, taking May with him.

Marcus makes a speech. He says he resigns from the group called the EnGUYtened (for enlightened guys) because he hasn’t been protecting girls but rather a rapist like Bryce. He runs away. Bolan says it was a prank. Monty and Scott stand there awkwardly. Bryce tells his parents Marcus must have been blackmailed. Chloë is sitting next to him and looks uncomfortable. Bryce tells her it’s all lies.

After the ceremony, Bryce tells Marcus he made a big mistake. Marcus tries to justify his actions.

(2x09) Bryce and Chloë talk a little about what happened at the ceremony.

Tyler and Cyrus shoot guns again. Cyrus’s aim got better. They talk about Tyler’s upcoming date with Mackenzie and the tapes. Tyler shoots at a crow and kills it. It’s the first time he’s shot a living thing.

In class, people keep staring at Alex. He found out it was Clay who posted the tapes and is angry at him. He leaves Clay a voice message asking where he is.

Olivia calls Jessica’s house to check in on her. Jess isn’t there and her father picks up the phone instead.

Jessica’s father is unset about the tapes. He wants to get them to the police so the kids that hurt Jessica can be punished. His wife tells him that Jessica doesn’t want that. Jess comes back home and tells him she’s fine even though she’s not, then she goes to her room and reads online articles about the tapes.

Olivia testifies: she says the school either wasn’t even aware of the problems with bullying, or knew and did nothing. Sonya blames her for never noticing Hannah was in pain, then asks her about the mental issues on her side of the family. Olivia says there have been issues with anxiety in her family but nothing serious and that she has seen a therapist on and off over the years. Sonya asks her if Hannah received any professional treatment. Olivia says Hannah never showed any signs of needing it.

After court, Olivia asks Andy how could he not tell her that Hannah knew about the affair. They also fight about the trial and responsibility: he feels like maybe they did fail Hannah, too, but she finds it hard to accept. He says he doesn’t want to fight anymore, either with her on in court. He leaves.

After school, Alex goes to Clay’s house looking for him. He finds the door open and so he goes in. He goes to Clay’s bedroom and finds Justin on the bed: he shot up and now he’s chocking on his own vomit. At first, Alex thinks he’s not strong enough to roll him on his side but he pushes himself to save Justin and, luckily, succeeds.

They hang out in Clay’s room waiting for Clay to get back. Justin says nobody would care if he died and Alex tells him not to joke about that. Alex asks him if he’s still in love with Jessica; Justin says it doesn’t matter; Alex says by looking at him now it clearly does. Clay gets home and Alex catches him up on what happened with Justin. Clay gets angry with Justin and Alex tells him to leave Justin alone. Alex is angry at Clay because he released the tapes. Clay says he was trying to get justice for Hannah and that maybe it’s time for Jessica’s truth to come out. Justin argues it’s not his place to decide what needs to come out. Clay tells them he needs their help.

In the evening, Jessica goes to Olivia’s house. Olivia reads _The Intruder_ to Jessica and Jackie: she is blaming herself for not noticing and comforting Hannah. After Jackie goes to bed, Olivia and Jessica talk about protecting men who don’t deserve it because they love them even though they hurt them. Olivia encourages Jessica to share and to feel the pain rather than keep it all in like Hannah did. Jessica cries and Olivia comforts her.

Tony trains with Caleb and gets some anger out of his system. The man Tony beat up, Lucas, gets there and Caleb introduces them. Lucas remembers Tony from somewhere but can’t place him. Tony leaves quickly.

Alex is doing homework in his room. His father reminds him to keep the door open. Alex apologizes about last night. His father apologizes for pushing him too hard but Alex says that’s a good thing. Alex asks his dad permission to play _Desert Duty_ saying it could help him remember but his father doesn’t think it’s a good idea for him to play a shooter game.

Clay tells his parents about Justin’s drug problem. Matt wonders if they should call Social Services; Lainie says if they do Justin disappears into the system and doesn’t testify. Lainie is also angry about Clay stealing the tapes from her laptop and posting them online, which could get her fired and disbarred. Clay is upset that she told Sonya about Zach and Hannah. Justin is sitting on the stairs listening. Matt sends Clay to his room.

(2x08) Matt and Lainie have a fight and she leaves to stay with her sister for a while.

Clay takes it out on “Hannah”: it’s all her fault for making the tapes, destroying people’s lives, and killing herself without caring who she might hurt. He tells “her” to go away.

Justin goes back to his mother because he doesn’t want to be a problem/burden for the Jensens. He doesn’t really want to be there but he needs money before he can leave.

## 2x09 “The Missing Page” – Porter

### SATURDAY, Mar. 17, 2018

Clay tells his father that Justin is gone. Matt wants to try and call him, but Clay asks why he cares. (Clay also didn’t know that his mother gave Justin a phone.) Clay is angry at Justin. He’s also upset to find out that his parents had a fight so bad that his mother left. Clay says he doesn’t want to go back to Liberty High. His father tells him they made a mess but they can still fix it. Clay disagrees.

Tony skips his boxing session and goes to Monet’s instead. Caleb finds him there. He figures it has to do with Lucas. Tony tells him it’s about the trial and the tapes being out.

(Could be on Sunday) Tyler and Mackenzie go on a date at the Crestmont. They make out. Tyler prematurely ejaculates and, embarrassed, runs off. (2x09) Mackenzie calls Cyrus to pick her up; she tells him Tyler had a family emergency.

(Could be on Sunday) Alex buys _Desert Duty_ and plays it even though he’s not allowed to. He was hoping it would help him remember but it doesn’t.

### SUNDAY, Mar. 18, 2018

Porter goes to school in the morning to prepare for the trial on Monday. Ms. Bradley is already there listening to the tapes: she was supposed to testify later on but was bumped up to Monday morning. (Probably because Justin was supposed to testify on Monday morning but he won’t because he’s still using.) They’re both worried about testifying. They are also both feeling guilty for not helping Hannah when they had the chance.

Chloë doesn’t show up for brunch with the Walkers. Bryce’s mother asks him if he invited her before or after the ceremony and whether they discussed what happened there. Bryce says that Chloë doesn’t care about what happened there. Bryce leaves to call Chloë and his parents have another discussion: his mother is wondering who her son is after she listened to the tapes, his father is justifying everything he said and did and refusing to admit his son might be a rapist. Chloë doesn’t answer Bryce’s call. Bryce’s father tells him to make it right with her.

Justin looks for Seth’s money but doesn’t find it. His mother tells him she missed him and he says he missed her, too. She sees the track marks on his arms and tells him he deserves a better life. He wants her to leave Seth and get out of there with him, but she says she can’t. She also says she needs him and makes him promise not to leave again.

### Third week of March, 2018

(2x03) Election: Marcus’s father either wins or loses. (Maybe we’ll find out in S3.)

### MONDAY, Mar. 19, 2018

Bolan calls Lainie and leaves her a message about Clay’s absence on Friday.

All day, Clay texts Justin to come back, call him, reply to his texts: they can figure it out together. Justin ignores him.

As soon as Clay gets to school, Bryce finds him. Bryce tells Clay they are not enemies and to mind his own business. He thinks Clay was the one who blackmailed Marcus.

Bolan talks to Clay about skipping school on Friday the day after the tapes were posted online. He wants to know what’s going on. They discuss the ban on suicide talk: suicide contagion (Bolan) vs. opening up a conversation and talking about issues (Clay). Bolan tells Clay that Hannah is gone, that her death was a tragedy, but she doesn’t have any lessons to teach. He decides to make Clay take Porter’s Alternative Strategies class. He says he hasn’t listened to the tapes and Clay tells him he should.

Marcus gets suspended for his speech on Friday.

Bradley testifies: Dennis asks her about the anonymous class discussion note and why parents weren’t notified. She says she didn’t because she wanted her class to be a safe space and didn’t want to break the students’ trust.

Porter testifies: Dennis asks him about letting Hannah walk away and the missing page in his schedule book. Porter says the he might not have thought so at the time, but he now believes that Hannah was raped and names Bryce as her rapist. Sonya argues that Porter followed the Liberty High handbook to the letter and that Hannah failed to give him enough information to take action. He disagrees and says he could have done more. He apologizes to Olivia for letting Hannah down.

Porter’s wife tells him he did the right thing.

Bryce looks for Chloë during lunch. She’s sitting outside by herself. She apologizes for missing brunch and says she had to babysit her sister while her mother was at work. They talk about Tape 14: he makes excuses for himself. He says he hooked up with Hannah and she got obsessed with him so she cried rape to get back at him. He shows weakness so she’ll believe him. He also invites her to go with him and his family to the Amalfi coast this summer. She’s happy about it. Monty and Scott interrupt and bring her back to reality: she tells Bryce she’ll have to ask her mom about this summer first, then leaves quickly.

Cyrus asks Tyler if everything is okay after his family emergency. Cyrus realizes he’s lying; Tyler says he felt like he was crossing a line by dating his sister. Cyrus tells him to apologize to her, then shares the news of Marcus getting suspended. They say they are about to destroy Ryan.

Justin doesn’t go to school. He looks for Seth’s money again and this time he finds it. His mother catches him. He says he’s getting out and she should, too. She says Seth will kill her when he finds out. He gives her some money and tells her to disappear.

In Alternative Strategies class, Clay meets Cyrus. Cyrus admires Clay because of Tape 14.

Clay is alone in the locker room when four guys come in and beat him up. They cover his face so he doesn’t see who they are.

After hearing about what Porter said in court, Zach checks in on Chloë: he wants to know if she’s okay. She thinks Bryce sent him and gives him the answers she thinks Bryce is looking for. (“You can tell Bryce I believe him.”)

Jess hangs out with Nina and her friends after school. Nina’s boyfriend isn’t there but her friend Michael is. One of the guys, Damon, likes Jess and Nina encourages her to go for it. They flirt, Jess kisses him, then her father gets there and she quickly leaves. Her father is upset/worried about the kiss. She admits she thought she was ready but she isn’t.

After school, Cyrus and Tyler notice that Clay has been beaten up. Clay invites him to “take some power back” tonight even though Tyler doesn’t think they can trust him.

Alex goes to the Bakers’ store: Olivia has been looking to hire someone to help out and he wants the job. He says he recently realized he can do more than he thought. She hires him. He says she doesn’t need to call his parents, that they’ll be fine with it because they want to see him move forward.

Olivia sees Sarah and her mother Maureen and realizes they are in town for the trial.

Tony and Caleb watch a soccer match together. (2x12) Meanwhile, Monty smashes Tony’s car. (2x09) When Tony sees the damage, he freaks out. Caleb wants to call the cops, Tony doesn’t want to. They fight, then Caleb helps him calm down.

That night, Tyler, Clay and Cyrus trash the baseball field. Cyrus tells Clay that they were behind the paint bomb. They see a group of jocks take some drunk girls into a maintenance building: Clay realizes it must be the Clubhouse and quickly leaves. Cyrus and Tyler burn “Rapists” on the grass.

Justin misses the bus out of town. He’s waiting for the next one at the bus station when Clay texts him that he needs him. He texts Clay asking him to come get him. Clay picks him up and tells him he found the Clubhouse.

(2x13) Justin’s mother leaves and hides from Seth.

Olivia finds Maureen and Sarah and asks them to not testify.

Alex plays _Desert Duty_ again and this time it helps him remember a few more bits from the night of Bryce’s party.

(2x10) After the kiss, Jess isn’t feeling good and sleeps on the floor of her parents’ bedroom again.

## 2x10 “Smile, Bitches” – Tony

### Still MONDAY, at night

Tony tells Caleb about Hannah and the trial. Tony and Caleb are officially dating.

Justin promises Clay he’s not high. He also tells him he saw his mother and she “gave” him some money. He gives it to Clay as rent but Clay refuses. Clay asks him why he called him if he had all that cash; Justin says it’s because Clay texted that he needed him and that he’s done doing “fucked-up things.”

Clay tells “Hannah” he’s angry all the time ever since she died and he can’t tell anyone.

### TUESDAY, Mar. 20, 2018

The baseball team looks at the word “Rapists” burnt onto their field. Coach Rick tells them to get their heads back in the game so they can win and show people who they really are. Zach wonders how winning a baseball game proves they are not rapists. There’s a lot of tension between him and Bryce but they act like there isn’t.

Jess’s father drives her to school. He gets angry when he sees Justin. Jess stops him from making a scene and tells him Justin is not the one who raped her.

Sarah testifies: she speaks about the bullying she suffered at the hands of Hannah and her friends.

Clay, Justin and Sheri meet at Monet’s before school to find a way to get into the Clubhouse. Sheri says they need to get in there without them knowing (so they can’t break the lock like Justin suggests.) She volunteers to get the entrance code.

Jess and Nina talk about the trashing of the baseball field. Nina is angry about it because it only hurts them, the victims. Jess points out that nobody even knows about Nina being raped. Nina’s friend Michael tells Jess that Damon wants to see her tonight.

Tony talks to Ryan in the hallway. Upon finding out that Tony’s parents won’t go to court with him today because they’re working, Ryan offers to go with him. Tony refuses. Ryan tries to reassure him that him beating up that guy won’t come up, but Tony doesn’t want to talk about it and pushes him away.

Porter comes to school and Bolan tells him that, after his testimony, it’s best he doesn’t have any direct contact with students until the superintendent’s review of his work is completed.

Scott and another jock take Sheri to the Clubhouse after she asks them to smoke pot with her. They say the only way of knowing about the Clubhouse is if you are invited. She memorizes the code when Scott unlocks the door then makes an excuse to leave, but Bryce shows up and forces her to go in. They make her smoke but don’t smoke themselves, then Bryce takes a picture of her even though she says no and keeps trying to leave.

Sheri gives Clay and Justin the code and tells them about the box of Polaroid. Justin correctly guesses those are for insurance: what happens in the Clubhouse, stays in the Clubhouse. Clay wants to get in the Clubhouse during the game. Sheri says she can’t go back there and Justin says he gets it.

(2x12) Monty puts a bullet inside Alex’s locker.

Jess asks Nina about Garret and Nina says she broke up with him because he’s been asking questions. Jess realizes that Nina hasn’t dealt with what happened to her. Nina gets angry and throws Justin and her feelings for him in Jessica’s face.

Tony testifies: he says Hannah made the tapes so people would understand what she was going through. Sonya tries to get him to say that Hannah wanted those people to suffer and that she was a bully. She also makes him admit that Hannah never said on the tapes that she blamed the school. Dennis brings up his court-ordered anger management course and his arrests for assault to discredit him. Tony lies and says Hannah didn’t leave a note for him. Dennis argues that then he has no knowledge of why Hannah left those tapes.

Justin goes to the office to get some brochures on summer school. Porter tells him that if he doesn’t miss any more of the semester and signs up for summer school, he can help him get the credits he needs to graduate with his class. (Barely.) Justin says he plans on finding a job and a place to live, and that he’s used to being on his own. Porter tells him he’s going to be replaced soon and the new school counselor will want him to live with his mother. Justin tries to leave but Porter stops him: he tells him it’s going to be hard and he needs to let people help him.

Alex finds the bullet inside his locker.

Before the game, Bryce makes a speech about being brothers and standing together. Everyone cheers except Zach. Zach reluctantly follows the others out on the field. Chloë is sitting with Bryce’s mother on the stands.

During the game, Clay and Justin break into the Clubhouse and look for the box of Polaroids.

Bryce keeps ignoring the plays that Zach calls. They talk briefly about it, but Bryce keeps doing what he wants. Bryce and Zach have a fight and it quickly escalates as they start fighting about the rape. Coach Rick tells Zach to leave that off the field. Zach says he can’t anymore and walks out of the field.

Zach goes to the Clubhouse, probably to get another Polaroid to give Clay. He finds Justin and Clay there. He warns them that Bryce and his friends will keep hitting back but Clay says he’s not afraid. Zach reveals he was the one who left the Polaroids for Clay because he wanted someone to do something about it and it couldn’t be him because he’s a coward. He gives Clay and Justin the box of Polaroids.

Marcus figures out it was Tyler and Cyrus who blackmailed him. He tells his father and they go talk with Tyler’s parents.

Olivia gets home and finds out that, after hearing Sarah’s testimony, Jackie has left. Tony comes to her house and they talk. She is sympathetic. Tony confesses that Hannah trusted him with the tapes because he owed her after she helped him hide from the police. Olivia is sorry that they had to bring up his record in court.

Tyler goes to a punk concert with Cyrus. He didn’t know Cyrus’s friends would be there as well. Mackenzie tries to talk to him: she’s being nice but Tyler gets embarrassed and is mean to her. Cyrus hears him and tells him to leave.

Marcus posts online the naked picture of Tyler with his phone number. Tyler’s parents talk to him about blackmailing Marcus: they are obviously upset about it and think Cyrus pressured him into doing it. Tyler lets them believe it so they forbid him from hanging out with Cyrus. They also confiscate all his electronics, including his phone and his cameras.

Tony talks to Sarah and tells her that Hannah was a good person and was sorry for what she did to her.

(2x12) Monty vandalizes the Bakers’ store.

Clay, Justin and Sheri go through the Polaroids: they go back years. Clay wonders why these girls get into that situation in the first place; Sheri tells him they don’t: guys make the situations bad. They see a picture of Nina. Clay finds a picture of Hannah in a varsity jacket and hides it. Justin finds one of Bryce raping an unconscious Chloë. Clay wants to use it to turn Chloë against Bryce and get her to testify

Olivia gets a call in the middle of the night about the store being vandalized.

## 2x11 “Bryce and Chloë” – Bryce

### WEDNESDAY, Mar. 21, 2018

Bryce is testifying today. His lawyer told him to wear glasses to look more relatable and empathetic. His father wants it over with; his mother is worried.

At Monet’s, Clay and Justin show Jessica the pictures of Bryce raping Chloë. She says Chloë will be devastated and then she’s not going to ask her to tell the world about it. Clay shows her the picture of Nina. She takes it with her when she leaves, upset. After Justin leaves too, Clay talks to “Hannah” about the picture of her in the Clubhouse. “She” suggests she went there with Justin.

Alex and Olivia are working on cleaning up the store in the morning. He’s angry and thinks Bryce is behind it. Olivia says Bryce wouldn’t get his hands dirty so it must be someone protecting him. Alex wants to come to court with her today and she agrees.

Jessica gives Nina the Polaroid and tells her Clay has the rest and they are safe. They make up after their fight from yesterday. Nina admits to cheating on Garrett with Michael and to not being as strong as she acts.

Mackenzie tells one friend about what happened at the movie theatre and the news spread.

Bryce testifies. Clay, Tony, Alex and Justin are there, as well as Chloë and most guys from the baseball team. Bryce says Hannah pursued him, that they had sex a few times but they were never in a relationship. He says after his party in September Hannah wanted a serious relationship and he told her he just wanted to be friends. He adds that she was hurt and that’s why she lied about him raping her. Clay is very upset at what he’s hearing.

Tyler tells Cyrus about Marcus’s father talking to his parents. Cyrus is ignoring him. Tyler gets bullied because of the movie theatre incident.

Zach and coach Rick talk.

> **Coach:** I was surprised to see you in class.
> 
> **Zach:** Oh, yeah, I, uh, figured my education was more important than sitting around a courtroom, you know.
> 
> **Coach:** ‘Course. Plus, can’t play ball without that average, right?
> 
> **Zach:** Uh, listen, Coach, I…
> 
> **Coach:** Look, you had a disagreement, okay? It happens. Sometimes brothers fight. But that doesn’t mean they’re not still your family.
> 
> **Zach:** Those guys aren’t my family.
> 
> **Coach:** Well, what about me? Wasn’t I there for you when you came to me last summer?
> 
> **Zach:** Yeah.
> 
> **Coach:** Didn’t we figure that out together? How to be strong for your family, your mom? Little May?
> 
> **Zach:** (Nods and makes a little smile)
> 
> **Coach:** Zach, you think you can be there for your team and for me now? (Puts his hands on Zach’s shoulders)
> 
> **Zach:** (Takes a step back, upset) You don’t get to do that, okay? Just because you were there, you think you can…? You know, if you were any kind of father, to this team or to anyone, you would’ve stopped their bullshit years ago. That means I quit.

Coach Rick asks Porter if he’s talked to Zach lately. Porter hasn’t. Coach Rick says he believes Bryce is innocent. He subtly reminds Porter about helping him when he got arrested.

In court, Dennis asks Bryce about the party, having sex with Hannah and not using protection that night. (Chloë looks uncomfortable.) Dennis makes Bryce admit that Hannah never gave consent. Bryce says he knew she wanted it. (Chloë walks out of the courtroom.)

After Bryce is done testifying, Clay, Justin, Alex and Tony talk. Clay want to tell Jessica what happened so she can convince Chloë to testify.

At school, Jessica talks to Chloë. She asks her if she remembers going to the Clubhouse and shows her the Polaroids. Chloë doesn’t remember it happening. Chloë confesses she was the one who put up the Drunk Slut pictures, but that’s all she’s done. Jess asks her if she wants to do something about Bryce and Chloë agrees to meet with Olivia and Dennis.

Clay is wondering if what Bryce said was true and talks to “Hannah” about it. He cries and says he can’t do this anymore. Justin comes in with the news about Chloë.

### THURSDAY, Mar. 22, 2018

All day, Clay keeps hearing Tape 12 in his head.

Chloë meets with Olivia and Dennis. Her mother and Jessica are with her. Jessica tells her she understands how hard it is but they all have her back. Chloë agrees to testify.

Clay gives Justin and Tony a ride to school.

Mackenzie apologizes to Tyler for telling an untrustworthy friend about the movie theatre. Cyrus is still angry at Tyler.

Bryce triumphantly walks the hallways. Tyler wants to do something about it. Justin calls Bryce out on the lies he told in court. A fight starts and more people join in. Monty and Bryce gang up on Justin until Tony pulls Monty away. Tony tries not to punch him but Monty calls him homophobic names and so he does. Cyrus and his friends join the fight. A few more jocks are helping Bryce beat up Justin (five against one). Clay tries to hold Bryce back, then fights with Scott. Scott could punch him but he doesn’t. Bryce starts punching Justin again while another guy holds him. Zach gets there running and tackles Bryce away from Justin. Alex arrives and gets closer. A guy gets Tony away from Monty. Monty goes and helps Bryce with Zach. Alex flashes back to Monty beating him up. He steps in the middle of the fight and hits Monty with his cane, then he falls. Zach helps him up. Another guys starts punching Zach and Monty slams Alex against the lockers. Alex flashes back to a conversation he had with Monty about not stopping the rape when they could have. He tells Monty he’s going to jail. Monty pushes him to the floor. Porter and coach Rick get in there to stop the fight but end up pushing and punching each other.

Tyler takes pictures. Courtney and Ryan watch, disgusted. Courtney pulls the fire alarm and everyone scatters.

(2x13) Nina breaks a window of Clay’s car and steals the box of Polaroids.

The guys involved in the fight get detention with coach Patrick. Alex and Zach sit next to each other. Zach is holding his left arm as if he’s hurt. He looks at Alex, probably checking that he’s okay. Clay asks Scott why he didn’t hit him. Scott tells him he also didn’t beat him up a couple of days ago. He says he plays baseball: that doesn’t make him a rapist. Bryce watches them.

Bryce’s lawyer gets Bryce out of school. Clay checks his phone even though he’s not supposed to and finds out that Chloë is testifying for the Bakers. Justin talks coach Patrick into letting him, Clay and Tony go. They find out the Polaroids are gone. They go to the courthouse. Zach and Alex meet them there after they get out of detention. Zach gets angry at them for getting the Polaroids stolen from them.

Chloë testifies. Everybody is there, including Bryce and a few guys from the baseball team. Alex and Zach sit next to each other. She talks about the Clubhouse, she says you have to be invited unless you’re on the baseball team, and that Bryce invited her. At the last minute she panics and lies: she says she remembers having sex with him and that it was consensual.

Someone (Coach Rick? The Walkers?) has the Clubhouse cleaned up and turned back into a storage building.

Dennis tells Olivia they can still add Bryce to the lawsuit or file separately if she wants. She says she doesn’t want his money, she wants him dead.

Clay feels guilty for failing again. Tyler checks in on him at the courthouse and then takes him shooting. He tells Clay that naming the targets helps him hit them. His neighbor calls the cops and they run away. Clay keeps the gun.

(2x12) Clay tells his father the bruises on his face are from PE.

The police, Olivia and Porter go to the Clubhouse, but it’s been cleaned up.

(2x12) Monty goes to the Bakers’ store and leaves a package for Alex on the counter without anyone seeing him.

Bryce’s mother talks to her son. She asks him for the truth about Hannah and Chloë. He tells her his version of Hannah’s rape and she slaps him.

At the store, the pharmacist tells Alex he can go home and that he will lock up. He also tells Alex there’s a package for him and Alex takes it home.

At Monet’s, Justin and Jessica talk. She tells him not to blame Chloë and explains why she couldn’t do it. Justin says he knows. Justin asks her to let him testify and say what Bryce did to her. She agrees.

Tyler looks at the pictures he took of the fight and then the ones he and Cyrus took together when they were trashing the baseball field. He posts the latter on Facebook.

(2x12) Dennis files for an additional witness: Justin. Lainie finds out and decides to go back home.

In his room, Alex opens the package and finds a gun inside with a message: “How can you live with yourself?” He flashes back to the night of Bryce’s party and finally remembers what happened. (2x12) He texts Zach, then falls asleep:

> 12.12am: “Someone gave me a bullet”  
>  12.13am: “Someone gave me a gun”  
>  12.37am: “I figured it all out”

Bryce thinks about what really happened with Hannah. He gets hard thinking about raping her.

Clay heads to Bryce’s house with Tyler’s gun to take matters into his own hands. He calls Justin and leaves him a message asking to take his car and meet him at the bottom of the hill. Justin gets Clay’s message and immediately drives to Bryce’s house. He gets there just as Clay does. He tries to talk Clay out of killing Bryce. He tells him Jess agreed to let him testify and that even if he hurts Bryce, it won’t being Hannah back. Clay says he doesn’t know how to make “her” stop and Justin doesn’t understand who he’s talking about. Clay points the gun at his own head. Bryce comes out of the house.

## 2x12 “The Box of Polaroids” – Justin

### Still THURSDAY, at night

Justin talks Clay out of shooting Bryce (or himself.) He tells Bryce to forget it ever happened. Bryce knows the Bakers just added a new witness to their list and he figures it must be Justin, so he threatens him. Justin says he’s got nothing left to lose and that makes him dangerous.

On the way back home, someone (probably Monty) follows Justin and Clay but Justin manages to lose him.

### FRIDAY, Mar. 23, 2018

Zach wakes up, reads Alex’s texts and immediately worries so he rushes to his house. Zach and Carolyn get into Alex’s room (Zach looks like he was ready to kick the door down) and wake him up. She scolds Alex for having junk food in his bedroom, then invites Zach to have breakfast with them. Once she’s gone, Zach and Alex talk and Alex tells him it’s Monty who’s been threatening them.

> **Alex:** What's the big emergency?
> 
> **Zach:** This is what I woke up to this morning. (Reads Alex’s texts from last night) You can't fucking text shit like this to a person and then fall asleep.
> 
> **Alex:** Okay, I couldn't explain more because my thumbs got tired.
> 
> **Zach:** The last time you didn't respond to my texts or calls, you…
> 
> **Alex:** I know.
> 
> **Zach:** (Sighs) So, what the hell is going on?
> 
> **Alex:** I know who's messing with us. But I don't know where he is.

Clay and Justin wake up and go downstairs to have breakfast. Lainie is back. She’s worried someone could be hurting them since they’re covered in bruises and are clearly lying about how they got them. She apologizes for leaving. Justin feels like he messed everything up and they all reassure him that he didn’t.

Lainie speaks with Justin alone: she warns him that by testifying against Bryce he will be implicating himself as an accessory. He decides to do it anyway but keeps the risks a secret from Clay. Clay helps him with his tie when he gets ready for court. Justin tells him Bryce used to do it for him. Justin admits he’s scared and it’s harder than he thought it would be. He also warns Clay that there is more to the story between Hannah and himself: he doesn’t want Clay to start hating him again. He also tells Clay he scared him last night and asks him about the gun. Clay says he borrowed it from a friend. Justin tells him to give it back.

Monty leaves a threat for Justin on the windshield of Clay’s car: “You talk, you die.”

Clay tells “Hannah” he was ready to kill Bryce and asks her what “she” wants. “Hannah” says “she” wants him to forgive her.

Justin finds the threatening message on Clay’s car and shows Clay.

Clay and Justin drive together to the courthouse, with Clay’s parents following in another car. At the courthouse, Dennis prepares Justin for court. Justin promises to do his best and says he’s not afraid of Bryce.

At school, Childs calls Bryce and Chloë to her office to decide on a punishment. While waiting for Childs, Bryce tells Chloë that there is no box of Polaroids, that Zach is lying about that, that it was her idea to have sex in front of everyone that night and that he told her not to smoke so much. He accuses her of testifying against him out of jealousy and tells her no one is going to trust her now.

Chloë gets a warning from the school for what happened at the Clubhouse.

Cyrus is angry at Tyler for posting the pictures of them trashing the baseball field. Tyler wants to “bring down the system” with Cyrus and tells him he has more guns. Cyrus says he was never serious about that and tells him they’re still friends but they shouldn’t hang out for a while.

Justin testifies. Clay and Tony are there. Justin says that Bryce treats girls like conquests and that he knows Bryce lied about his relationship with Hannah because he would have bragged about having sex with her. Dennis then asks him about Jessica’s party. Sonya does her best to discredit Justin and suggests Jessica actually cheated on him with Bryce.

Coach Rick is disappointed in Bryce because of the Clubhouse and the legal repercussions they are now facing. He tells Bryce he doesn’t want any more problems there.

Alex and Zach are looking for Monty. Alex goes to the office and finds out Monty didn’t come to school today.

> **Alex:** So, they don't know about yesterday, but he missed the first three periods today.
> 
> **Zach:** How'd you get that out of Ms. Douglas?
> 
> **Alex:** It's the cane, dude. Told her that he was supposed to help me with PT.
> 
> **Zach:** But I help you with that.
> 
> **Alex:** Clearly it was a lie, Zach, oh my God. What's next?
> 
> **Zach:** We need Clay and Tony.

Bryce asks the guys on the baseball team (including Scott) about the box of Polaroids but no one has seen it. He’s also wondering where Monty is.

Chloë texts Bryce several times during the day but he doesn’t reply.

Alex and Zach go to the courthouse and talk to Clay and Tony, who let them know that Justin’s testimony isn’t enough: they need to find the Polaroids. Clay suggests asking Scott where Monty is. They tell Scott that Monty has been threatening them and he agrees to help them.

Cyrus and his father (voluntarily) meet with Bolan about the baseball field. Cyrus says he’s worried Tyler might do something more serious. Cyrus gets suspended. Bolan then speaks with Tyler and his parents: he is referring Tyler to a diversionary program for troubled kids and he will be able to come back to Liberty High only after satisfactorily completing it. Tyler thinks it’s unfair given that the bullies at Liberty never get punished. Tyler and Cyrus get in a fight outside the office and their parents drag them away.

Dennis and Sonya give their closing arguments.

Jess reads about Justin’s testimony online and gets upset because no one is talking about the rape, only about Justin’s shortcomings. Her mother tells her that Justin is a troubled kid. She asks Jess if she wants to press charges; Jess doesn’t want to be on trial (like Hannah.)

Scott takes Clay, Tony, Justin, Alex and Zach to Monty’s secret hideout, which not even Bryce knows about. When Monty gets there, Scott tells him that he’s tired of people assuming he’s a rapist and that they need to stop protecting Bryce. Zach tells him he’s the one who talked about the Clubhouse. They ask for the Polaroids back. Alex takes out the gun Monty gave him and points it at him; Monty agrees to give them the Polaroids. Alex goes with him to get them even though Zach doesn’t like the idea.

Bolan tells Porter the district has completed the review and has decided to fire him. Before leaving, Porter gives Bolan a stack of files of students he flagged as most critical: Tyler’s is at the top of the pile.

Monty drives Alex to an abandoned building out of town. He tells Alex the team is his home, he doesn’t have anyone else and sports are his only way out. He says he doesn’t have the pictures. He takes the gun from Alex, as well as his phone, then drives away leaving him stranded there.

Chloë finds Bryce in the library. He asks her if she feels safe with him and if she believes him, and she says she does.

_Somehow_ , Alex gets back to the others. Clay, Alex, Zach, Justin, Tony, Ryan and Courtney go to Jess’s house: they tell her they don’t have the Polaroids and so she is the only one who can speak out against Bryce. They say they know how hard it is but they will be standing by her.

They go to the police. Jess and Justin both give statements. Jess is with her parents: she says Bryce’s name this time. Bill takes Justin’s statement. After Justin is done, he sits with the others; Alex shakes his hand. They all hug Jess when she’s done. Jess’s father thanks Justin for his courage, even though he can never forgive him.

### (?) SATURDAY, Mar. 24, 2018

While they wait for the verdict, Tony helps Olivia at the store in the morning: almost everything is back in place. Tony finds Hannah’s beanie and gives it to Olivia. Then he goes to the gym and tells Caleb the truth about beating up the man in Caleb’s self-defense class. Caleb is quite shocked. Tony gets a text that the jury has a verdict and leaves.

Meanwhile, Clay watches a zombie movie at the Crestmont. He talks to “Hannah”: he says he can’t forgive her. Alex and Jessica wait together at Monet’s and she takes his hand.

Everyone is there for the verdict. The jury finds the school not responsible.

Olivia speaks to the press outside. The police get there and arrest Bryce and Justin. (It’s Bill who arrests Bryce.) Justin’s friends are shocked. Lainie tells Clay that Justin knew the risk he was taking, and promises they are going to help him. Jess cries in Olivia’s arms. (Zach helps Alex down the stairs.)

(2x13) After a few hours, Bryce is released on bail. Justin is put is juvenile detention.

## 2x13 “Bye”

### Last week of March & first three weeks of April

Justin spends these weeks in juvie: his mother can’t be found so he doesn’t have a guardian. Lainie and Dennis take on his case. They look for his mother but cannot find her. He starts going to AA meetings.

Bryce loses all his scholarship offers. His parents get him into a private school, Hillcrest, even though he doesn’t have the grades. A generous donation helps, as well as his athletic abilities.

The school district cancels the baseball season. The jocks aren’t happy about it and take it out on those they hold responsible.

The school gets a new counselor to replace Porter: Priya Singh.

Tony and Caleb don’t see each other. Caleb leaves him three messages but to Tony they don’t sound like Caleb wants him to call back. Tony works on repairing his car.

Tyler goes through the program and successfully completes it. He also meets with the district psychologist.

Mackenzie starts dating Eric.

Alex gets his hair cut. Alex and Jess start dating but don’t put a label on it. He wants to ask her to the Spring Fling dance but can’t find the courage.

Courtney starts dating Tamika.

Matt and Lainie talk about adopting Justin but leave it up to Clay. At first Clay thinks it’s insane, but then he gets on board.

Monty’s father breaks his arm.

The police start an investigation on the threats received by the witnesses in the Bakers trial. Bryce gives Monty his lawyer because he’s afraid he would be deemed guilty by association.

Olivia decides to move to New York because it was Hannah’s dream, and puts the store up for lease.

### THURSDAY, Apr. 19, 2018

Lainie leaves her firm to work with Dennis on cases like Justin’s.

At the courthouse: Bryce and Jess, their parents, their lawyers and Lainie. Bryce makes a statement: he says he regrets what he did, blames the culture, and says he’s trying to be a better man. Jessica also makes a statement: she addresses Bryce directly and then asks the judge to make a decision that sends the right message. Bryce’s lawyer argues that both Bryce and Jess have already suffered enough consequences and should be allowed to move on with their lives. The judge says he doesn’t want to do any further damage and decides to give Bryce only three months probation.

Bill and another officer question Monty about intimidating witnesses. Bryce’s lawyer is there with him. He denies everything. They ask him where the gun is, and he says he’s never touched a gun in his life.

Lainie (and Dennis) ask for Justin to be released now that the case against Bryce is over. But Justin, as a minor, has to be released into custody and they still haven’t found his mother. Lainie and Dennis file emergency papers for her to get custody, then ask for a court other to force the school to protect Jessica from Bryce.

Clay and Jessica talk at the courthouse. She says that, despite Bryce not getting what he deserves, she still feels stronger. Lainie and Dennis tell them about Justin, the court order for the school, and Lainie leaving her job.

In the locker room, Bryce is packing his things. Zach comes in. Bryce tells him he’s transferring to Hillcrest High and that not all of his credits transferred so he will be a senior again next year and they’ll meet on the football field next fall. Zach is also surprised to find out that Bryce and Chloë are still together. Bryce says she’s loyal.

Tyler meets with Singh: he tells her he learned to control his response to other people’s actions and that he thinks he’s ready and that things will be different this time. She decides he can come back.

Tyler looks for Mackenzie. She’s happy to see him. He asks her to the Spring Fling; she tells him she’s dating Eric.

Olivia and Andy meet with a priest about a memorial service for Hannah. They ask Clay to speak at her service.

Clay goes to the Crestmont but leaves without seeing a movie. Too many memories there. He talks to “Hannah”: he’s afraid of forgiving her and of being unable to let her go. Then, he gets his semicolon tattoo finished.

### FRIDAY, Apr. 20, 2018

Memorial service for Hannah: everyone is there. Jess and Alex hold hands. Clay gives a speech and lets her go. Then he speaks privately with the priest about forgiveness.

After the service, they all go to Monet’s for a wake organized by Clay. They all write messages for Hannah on the blackboard. (Zach: “Be kind to each other for Hannah” – Alex: “F.M.L. forever” – Jess: “I would give anything for another hot chocolate with you”)

Alex and Jess sit together and remember when they met. Alex asks her to go to the Spring Fling dance with him as his girlfriend. She says yes, even though she’s not sure she’s ready to date.

Meanwhile, Justin is finally released into emergency custody. He’s been sentenced to six months probation. Lainie takes him to Monet’s where Zach immediately hugs him tight. Zach asks him about getting a harsher sentence than Bryce; Justin says he wasn’t surprised.

Ryan tells Olivia he’s taking a gap year to travel to Europe. Olivia says she plans to travel as well.

Courtney talks to Andy about Tamika.

Clay tells Justin that he and his parents want to adopt him (if he wants.) Justin cries happy tears.

Parked outside Monet’s, Seth looks at Justin.

Jessica and Nina talk about the (joke of a) sentence Bryce was given. Jess says she’s good. She looks at Justin.

Justin talks Clay into going to the Spring Fling dance.

Tony and Caleb reconnect and Caleb tells him he’s not going to let him run away.

Olivia says goodbye to Clay since she’s leaving for New York soon. She gives him a list of “Reasons why not” that Hannah wrote: he’s on it twice.

Monty talks to Bryce at school: he tells him that Tyler is back. Monty holds Tyler responsible for the cancelled baseball season (because of the trashed baseball field and Marcus’s speech) and wants to do something about it. Bryce tells him it’s not the right time. Bryce is angry at Monty for what he did; Monty tells him he did it for him and he would have taken the fall. Bryce still blames him and doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

In the library, Cyrus and Tyler talk. Cyrus warns him the jocks aren’t happy about the baseball field and the baseball season. They clear the air between them but Cyrus still doesn’t want to hang out with Tyler.

Monty and two friends corner Tyler in the bathroom. Tyler tries to use what he learned to deal with them, but they beat him up and Monty rapes him with the handle of a mop.

In the evening, when the leave Monet’s, Caleb wants to go to Tony’s but Tony says he needs some time. They decide to see each other after the dance.

Zach and Alex go to Alex’s and play videogames. Alex tells him he can masturbate just fine now. He also says he’s worried about dancing with Jess.

> **Alex:** (…) I think I’ll just fall over.
> 
> **Zach:** No, just, uhm, lean on her.
> 
> **Alex:** What, like, a middle school slow dance? That’s so dumb.
> 
> **Zach:** No, just, you know, let her help. Make it seem smooth.
> 
> **Alex:** Okay, yeah. That makes sense. (Skeptical)
> 
> **Zach:** You know, I am sick of your “poor me” attitude. (Puts his controller down) This one’s easy. Come on, get up. (Gets up and offers Alex his hand)
> 
> **Alex:** No. This is embarrassing
> 
> **Zach:** _This_ is embarrassing? (They look at each other)
> 
> **Alex:** Yeah.
> 
> **Zach:** Yeah, okay, you’ve done worse. (Moves to Alex’s right side, puts a hand on his right arm and one on his back to help him up) Come on, put the controller down, let’s go. Come on. (Helps him stand up)
> 
> **Alex:** (Leans on to Zach as he takes a couple of steps forward)
> 
> **Zach:** I have to school you…
> 
> **Alex:** Okay.
> 
> **Zach:** My mom made me do some dance. (Keeps his right hand on Alex’s waist and, with his left one, guides Alex’s right hand to rest on his waist, then puts his left hand back on Alex’s waist. He tries to do the same with his left hand but it doesn’t really work) Don’t, never mind, don’t even worry about that. So, good hand on her waist. (Takes his right wrist again to make sure Alex’s grip on his waist is secure, then puts his own left hand back on Alex’s waist to support him. With his other hand he guides Alex’s left hand to rest on his hip) Left hand on her hip.
> 
> **Alex:** Yeah.
> 
> **Zach:** She’ll hold it… (He holds it) …and just lean into her. (Moves his left hand to Alex’s shoulder now that he’s supported) Okay?
> 
> **Alex:** What about…? (Leans into him as they move a bit, really holding onto Zach’s waist)
> 
> **Zach:** Just try stepping. There you go. All the way in there. Yeah? See? The song will have to be pretty slow, shouldn’t it? (Smiles as they dance)

Justin is reading comic books on Clay’s bed. He tells Clay he’s happy. Clay and his father go get sushi. Justin shoots up.

Nina burns the Polaroids.

Tyler’s mother asks him how his first day back was. He lies and says it was good.

### SATURDAY, Apr. 21, 2018

Clay teaches Justin how to tie a tie. Justin tells him he will help him get laid. They go to the dance with Tony, who’s not DJ’ing for the first time in two years. Caleb is waiting there for Tony: Clay got him a guest pass. Tony is happy about it.

Jess and Alex get there and say hello to Clay and Justin.

Tony and Caleb dance. Courtney says hello to them and introduces them to Tamika.

Alex and Jess hang out and it’s a bit awkward. He says he wants to dance but “he’s working up to it”, then goes to get them drinks.

Zach, Justin, Clay, Cyrus and his friends hang out on the couches. Justin tells Zach he would have been good for Hannah; Zach wishes he didn’t “fuck it up” like he “fucks up” everything else. Justin says he’s sorry he couldn’t talk to him. Cyrus and his friends decide to dance and ask Clay to join them; Clay gets Zach and Justin to come with them. They all dance and have fun. Jess and Alex are also dancing and they kiss. Justin sees them and he’s quite obviously jealous.

Justin drinks some water; Bryce approaches him and offers him alcohol from his flask; Justin turns it down. Justin thinks Bryce is lucky to be able to start over. Clay checks in on Justin. Bryce says he can’t touch either of them or he’ll go to jail. Bryce walks away. Justin tells Clay he’s going to the bathroom. Jess is still dancing with Alex but looks at Justin as he walks by.

Clay takes silly pictures with Cyrus and his friends. “The Night We Met” starts playing. Tony is talking with Caleb but, as soon as he hears the song, he goes looking for Clay and hugs him. Jess, Alex, Zach, Courtney and Ryan also find Clay and they all hug in the middle of the dance floor. (Zach’s hand is on Alex’s neck and he rubs it to comfort him.)

Justin is sitting in the locker room. Jess joins him there and they talk about the Jensens adopting him. He says he doesn’t get why anyone would want to do that and she says she does. They both say that, in spite of what happened, neither of them ever really considered suicide as an option. They have sex.

Meanwhile, Tyler gets his weapons ready and drives to the school. He texts Mackenzie.

Mackenzie gets Tyler’s text and immediately shows Cyrus: it’s clear from the text that Tyler is about to come to the school and take revenge.

While Tyler parks his car and gets his weapons out of the trunk, Cyrus and Mackenzie alert Clay, Alex and Zach. Clay wants to save Tyler; Zach wants to call the police because Tyler’s life is over either way; Alex says he knows that Tyler doesn’t want to die. Justin joins them and Alex asks him if he’s seen Jessica. Clay tells Justin to look for Jessica, get everyone he can, lock the doors, stay inside and not call the police. Then he leaves to find Tony.

Meanwhile, Jess and Chloë meet in the bathroom. Jess is angry at her because she’s still with Bryce. Chloë tells her she’s pregnant.

Clay finds Tony, tells him what’s going on and asks him to get his car so he can drive Tyler away. Clay then goes outside and meets Tyler. Tyler tells him to go home. Clay talks to Tyler. Justin and Jess come outside; Tyler points his rifle at them and Clay screams at them to go back inside. They do. They hear police sirens. Even with a rifle pointed at his chest, Clay still manages to talk Tyler out of it. Tony gets there; Tyler gets into his car and Tony drives away. Justin and Jessica come back outside and stand there with Clay. Clay is holding Tyler’s rifle.


	6. Misc. Info

# Misc. Info

## School Administrators & Teachers

  * Principal: Gary Bolan
  * Vice Principal: Jane Child
  * School counselors: Mrs. Antilly (up until the beginning/middle of the 2016/2017 school year), then Kevin Porter (up until Spring 2018), then Priya Singh
  * Communications class: Pam Bradley
  * Geometry: Baitz/Bates
  * History & Basketball coach: Coach Patrick
  * History: Metcalf
  * French: Madam Steinberg
  * Music (?): Mr. McLean
  * (American?) Literature: Miss Cusick
  * Baseball coach: Rick Wlodimierz
  * Cheerleading coach: Loftin
  * Intro to Economics: Mrs. Jackson
  * Creative Writing: Mrs. Johnson
  * Chemistry: Mrs. Smith
  * Public Communications: Mr. Collins
  * Digital Arts: Mrs. Brannon



## Honor Board

_(Fall 2017)_

  * Marcus (president)
  * Courtney (secretary)
  * Clay
  * Sheri
  * Unnamed girl
  * Unnamed guy



## Periods

  * Morning practice: 7.30-8.15 (three days a week)
  * 1st: 8.30-9.15
  * 2nd: 9.30-10.15
  * 3rd: 10.30-11.15
  * 4th: 11.30-12.15
  * Lunch: 12.15-13.30
  * 5th: 13.30-14.15
  * 6th: 14.30-15.15



## Characters Ages

_Originally posted[here](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/post/178479305390/13rw-characters-ages) and made with help from @bitterbluesargent & @dougdommadime._

_When I say a character is a junior/senior, I mean in S1 & S2 (that is, during the 2017-2018 school year.)_

In California, children are usually enrolled in school (first grade) if they are 6 years old on Sept. 1. Up until a few years ago, children who would turn 6 between Sept. 2 and Dec. 2 could also be enrolled in first grade. It’s not uncommon for kids to skip a grade or to be held back for one grade.

### Alex

He’s a junior.  
His birthday is March 15. Both the paramedics in S1 and his parents in S2 mention him being 17, so it’s (most likely) his 18th birthday that we see in S2, making his DOB Mar. 15, 2000.  
This means he was held back for one year at some point before his sophomore year of high school, as suggested by both @bitterbluesargent and @dougdommadime.  
(Alternatively: he was born in 2001, turned 17 in S2, and the writers royally screwed up his age twice.)

### Bryce

He’s a senior and will be again “next year” – that is, school year 2018/2019 – as he tells Zach in 2x13.  
He is probably 17 or 18.

### Clay

He’s a junior and he’s 17 in October 2017.  
He must have been born in Sept/Oct 2000, unless he was held back a grade.

### Courtney

She’s 18 in early November at the end of S1 which makes it likely that she’s a senior.

### Hannah

She was a junior. Born August 28, 2000.

### Jessica

She’s a junior. I don’t think her age is ever mentioned at all so it’s anyone’s guess.

### Justin

He’s 17 in April 2018 and won’t be 18 for almost a year. He appears to be a junior, except for what Bryce says at the dance. (But @bitterbluesargent [found a way](https://bitterbluesargent.tumblr.com/post/178412763808/yeah-13-reasons-why-has-a-few-continuity-errors) to make it work.)  
So, he was probably born between January and March 2001.

### Marcus

He's senior: in S2 he just got accepted to Harvard early admission.  
No clues as to his age, but he is likely to be 17 or 18.

### Ryan

He is a senior because in 2x13 he mentions taking a gap year, which I’m guessing you only do after high school, not during.  
Like Tony, he also appears to go to court by himself, so he’s probably 18 or 19 in S2.

### Sheri

Also a junior, I think.  
She couldn’t have been older than 17 in Sept. 2017 because otherwise she wouldn’t have gone to juvenile detention for causing the traffic accident. She could have been either 16 or 17 at the time.

### Tony

I believe he’s a junior as well, but can’t remember if it’s ever explicitly mentioned in the series.  
I think he’s 18 during S2 because his parents don’t go to court with him when he testifies and I’m guessing at least one of them would have to be there if he was underage.

### Tyler

I’m guessing he’s a junior, and my feeling is that he’s still 17 in S2 but I could be wrong.

### Zach

He’s a junior. He was 17 on November 10, 2017. Also, in the flashbacks to their sophomore year, we see him drive his car in the fall of 2016 which means he must have been 16 already at the time.  
He was either born in Sept/early Oct 2000, or was held back for one grade.


End file.
